Undercover
by midnight-writer97
Summary: After Elena burns down her house, she leaves Mystic Falls with no paritcular goal. She arrives a bit later in a town where she gets kidnapped by some mysterious Vampires, who believe she is Katherine. Realizing that her only chance to survive and to save a friend or two is to play Katherine, she continues at the risk of her own life. - Bad summary, I know... P.S. Kol isn't dead :)
1. Chapter 1

**-**_**Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to the owners and I'm not part of them.**_** AN: Basically this story follows the earlier seasons of TVD, but with some changes. In this fic Kol isn't dead (I like him too much for dying), but Jeremy is. He was killed by Katherine and the Originals don't know of this as they left MF (Mystic Falls) before he died, obviously. I don't know if other characters such as Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, etc. will appear, but we'll see.- Anyway, hope you'll like this rather short, first chapter and please review to let me know what you thought.**

* * *

As I looked at the burning house in front of me, I couldn't help but wonder what had gone so wrong in my life. So much had changed in the past years, so much bad things happened, so much suffering. But now I was free of it, I felt absolutely nothing as I continued to observe the blazing fire.

Fire had always been a fascination to me. Fire could be your best friend as well as your worst enemy. You couldn't live with it and you couldn't live without it. It was truly amazing how even a little flame, could hold so much power.

A power that we humans, well most, thought we could control how we wanted it to. But the truth was that no one had complete power over it. No one could really predict it, as much as we try to believe that we can.

As little children we learn to stay away of the fire as it is too dangerous, but at one point we all play with fire. Not always in the literal way, but we do it way more than we like to admit.

And that's what happened to me, I played too long, too much with it and got burned, badly. Although I felt nothing right now, no bone crushing pain, no nothing, I couldn't help but contemplate on my past actions, the ones that let to this day. But reflecting on everything I did in the past left me as cold and emotionless as everything else.

Watching my home burn I felt nothing, absolutely nothing. I felt some interest in the blazing flame, but that was it. The flames were now easily reaching the second floor, destroying everything in their passage and leaving nothing but blackness.

When I got out of the house with the Salvatore brother's behind me, I had only wanted to leave this place. I wanted to get as far as possible, leave all the suffering behind and start with my new 'no-emotions' life. I accompanied them quite a way, but then I excused myself to come back.

At first they thought I was completely nuts, but after some quite effective words and threats, I was able to get them off of my back. I then sped to the scene and half hid in the trees behind the house. I stayed there and watched, probably as a punishment, because I deserved to watch this scene.

Would I have had still my emotions on, I would've screamed at this sight and would've tried to run into the house. I would've wanted to 'safe' my brother or to get some personal stuff out of it.

But that was before and now it simply left me cold. I watched this house I once called home, burn without flinching, without batting an eyelash. I watched until I heard the sirens come nearer and only then did I leave the scene. This time I wouldn't look back and I wouldn't come back, never again.

***Some weeks later***

"Miss, Miss? Can I get you something else?" The waiter asked after I had lost myself in my thoughts again. _'Oh, yes… But I doubt it's on the menu…'_ I thought and gave him a seductive smile. Instantly I could see the facial changes and the slight shift in his smell.

'_Humans are really too easy…'_ I thought slightly annoyed and ordered my second cup of coffee. "Coming right up." He said giving me his best smile and walked to the bar to get my order. While I waited for my coffee to come, I leaned back in my chair and let the sun shine on my face.

I was currently in a town; it wasn't the biggest and not necessarily the smallest. I had absolutely no idea how this town was called, I simply was driving through it and I just stopped. It wasn't such a small town, that every new person would seem suspect, but it wasn't known enough so that I would fear being recognized.

I had now been two days here and during these two days, the sun had never stopped shining, there was never a cloud. Some would say it is luck, simply good weather and other would read out of this, that there was no bad in here. Personally I didn't care at all, I just liked the warm, sunny weather and that was it. People really tended to get overly dramatic about this kind of stuff.

"Here you go, miss. Oh by the way… It's on the house." He said trying to sound charmingly and I had to admit he did it rather well, but of course it left me completely cold. _'Seriously… Does he think I'm going to be all over him just because he gave me a coffee for free?' _

Sometimes, when I was really too bored I could play along, but I wasn't out for a nice flirt and more, well not today, I only wanted to get a good meal and this guy simply smelled amazing to my heightened senses.

"Really? Well... Thank you." I said trying to sound deeply touched. "How can I thank you for that?" I asked with my most seductive voice and started playing with some strands of my hair. _'This game really starts to get boring… What wouldn't I do for a good meal…'_ I thought, just before the guy answered.

"Well… I could certainly think of some things." "Oh and what… things?" I asked playing the innocent girl. "I've got my break in about ten minutes… Meet you in the small alley behind the bar?" He whispered leaning more forward and I could hear his heart beating in his chest. Making this delicious; life depending liquid flow through the body of this young man and it will be my pleasure to steal some of this precious fluid.

"Sure thing" I whispered back and gave him another smile, before I turned to my coffee and sipped on it. The coffee wasn't that good, but it was drinkable. That was something that I had especially remarked since my turning. Stuff that used to be delicious was now often only mediocre or even worse.

After finishing may cup I put the money on the table and before I left the bar I turned to the server and smirked in his direction. "Oh yes… Hunt's getting way too easy." I muttered to myself annoyed and quickly went to the place where we would meet.

Minutes late the guy came through the back door and walked with a big, rather satisfied smile towards me. I nearly wanted to roll my eyes at his behavior. _'Really pathetic…'_ I thought after he walked away and while I waited for him to come nearer. Once he came nearer he leaned forward, trying to kiss me, but I quickly held his face in place so that I could get started.

I was getting bored of waiting and usually it ended not so well for my meals. "You will not make any sound. You will not try to escape and once this is all finished, you'll forget about this and you'll go back to work." I compelled him and once it was over I took a deep bite.

As soon as his blood got into my mouth, I felt this delicious pull. The one that urges you to drink some more, the one that urges you to bite deeper and the one that wishes the meal would never stop. I was about to bite the guy a little more, when I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a while.

"Well look at that! I see you're having fun, Katherine. Mind if we share?" Rebekah asked sarcastically and moved closer. A very bad move, especially when I'm feeding, because I do NOT share, with anyone! "Rebekah, can't say it's a pleasure to meet you again." I said annoyed and pushed the guy away, signalizing I had enough and that he could leave.

"Oh, did you have already enough? I hope I didn't make you lose your appetite, Kat" She said with mockery and leaned against the brick wall of the bar. "For you it's still Katherine, but you may call me Elena." I told her annoyed and gave a cold, devilish smile at her slight shock.

"Elena… I see… What are you doing here? Never thought I'd see you without your little toys." Rebekah spat clearly trying to hurt me in some way. _'Oh, poor thing… She going to be sooo disappointed when she'll find out…'_ I though, while I pretended to kick away some dirt.

"Nah, they got too boring." I answered very well aware that I had only answered one of her questions. I then brushed away the small amount of blood in the corner of my mouth and slowly walked up to Rebekah. "What are you doing here?" I asked not really interested and got out my phone to play some game. "Visiting the country… Gotta stay tuned on what's happening on the country." She said with a smirk just as I put my phone in my pocket again.

"Well, good… for you.. I'd love to continue chatting with you, but I got to move. Ciao." I said in an overly dramatic voice and walked to the sidewalk and the main street. "Leaving so soon? Oh… See you soon, Elena!" She said and I turned back around but she had already vanished and the alley was empty.

'_Well that was an unnecessary visit… I wonder what she really wanted…'_ I walked at normal human pace back to the hotel where I was staying. The sun was setting down, casting everything in an orange, red, purple light. My shadow got casted on the sidewalk and for a second I thought about going to the park for my dinner. I quickly decided against it and continued walking to my hotel, I knew it wasn't far and that I could reach it in less than a minute if I went at Vampire speed, but there were still too many humans around. Not that I cared, no I don't, but I wasn't exactly keen on showing my true nature, I wasn't suicidal after all!

However since leaving I had this less then pleasant intuition that someone or something was following me. I turned into an alley just to see if someone was following and true enough a black van drove to the side. I was out of sight for them for now, but I knew it wouldn't take long for them to come here.

And true to my estimations some seconds' later two guys appeared in the alley, all dressed in black and with some shot guns. They couldn't see me as I had hid myself behind some trash that was lying around. "Where did she go?" Guy number one whispered and looked all around him. For a millisecond his eyes had stopped at my hiding place and I was sure that he had seen me, but he then turned back to look at his friend or coworker without saying anything. _'Who do they belong to?... Surely that's not some stupid move from Rebekah… She's better than that.'_ I mused, while I continued observing the two humans.

After some seconds they turned their back to me, discussing where to look for me. _'Stupid, stupid humans… That was a foolish move…'_ I thought and jumped forward, breaking the first guy's neck. The other was shocked for a second and hesitated with his gun still in his hands. "You should really shoot when you have a gun, idiot." I told him and snapped his neck too. _'Way too easy…'_ And as soon as I thought these words, four Vampires appeared at the entrance of the alley.

I had never seen them before, but it didn't take a genius to know that they were way older than me. "Well, fuck!" I muttered and turned my back to them, speeding in the other direction, but as soon as I was at the other end four other Vampires appeared, all smiling at their accomplishment. "Great, just great!" I spat before the first wooden bullet made its way into my upper arm, staining my new green shirt.

I was about run forward, when I had just time to bend down as a stake came flying in my direction. "Seriously?! That's all you got?" I shouted and laughed at their miserable attempt. "No, we got much more…" One of the Vampires said back, just as I got hit by several items in my back. Unfortunately they were loaded with Vervain. "Ok, you win." I was able to utter before I collapsed onto the ground and lost consciousness.

* * *

**Thanks a lot for reading this first chapter, hope you liked it and please review to let me know what you though! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to the respective owners and I'm sadly not part of them. AN: Again, this story doesn't follow all the storylines of the TV show, I decided to change some things, but some are still the same (Like Jer getting killed by Kat). One thing, Kol isn't dead and he never really met Elena and Jeremy… and some other stuff. ;D Hope you'll enjoy this second chapter and please review to let me know what you thought.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_I was about run forward, when I had just time to bend down as a stake came flying in my direction. "Seriously?! That's all you got?" I shouted and laughed at their miserable attempt. "No, we got much more…" One of the Vampires said back, just as I got hit by several items in my back. Unfortunately they were loaded with Vervain. "Ok, you win." I was able to utter before I collapsed onto the ground and lost consciousness. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

My awaking was not pleasant at all. Everything in my body hurt like hell and having my arms attached over my head did certainly not help, not at all. If it were only for that, but I was also on some cold, moist stone ground. And to make matters even better I couldn't see a thing and I had the slight feeling that a rat or spider was crawling up my left leg.

As a human I had been terrified by these two little creatures. Only seeing pictures of them had me throwing a book through the entire room and screaming at the top of my lungs, but thanks to the turned switch I felt nothing.

Okay, I wished for this annoying feeling to go away, but I wasn't afraid or so. This only proved to me, that turning the switch was the best thing that ever happened to me, next to becoming a Vampire. Yeah, I liked being a Vampire. You had power, you had strength and no one could force you to do something you didn't want to.

After trying to free my hands, unsuccessfully, I stopped and tried to listen to anything my enhanced hearing could catch. Far over me I could hear two maybe three people walking around, stopping every now and then. From time to time you could hear some water dripping, some weird sounds and even some things falling to the ground. I also could hear very faintly their heart beats and this sound only proved further how hungry I was.

There was no talking and I got the impression that a) these people were some cleaning stuff b) they were some people living up there c), well I actually had no c. My mind settled on option a (the cleaning stuff) and that brought me to my next thoughts.

Where am I and who was behind this attack? Two very simple formulated questions, but with so much possibilities. The Originals, well Rebekah, could've taken me. Klaus could've taken me, because he's pissed that I'm a Vampire. Elijah… That I daggered him twice since meeting him? And there was the other one, Kol. Well… don't know why he would kill me and the rest can't be as their already dead.

The next person coming to my mind was Katherine. _'She could've killed me… After all why let one Gilbert live when you can have the entire family erased?'_ I thought and stretched myself as good as I could. _'Nah, that's not really her style…' _

So after erasing one more I really started to dig. _'Who did I forget?...' _But even after thinking really hard for a short while I came up with no possible name, or person with the needed connections. So that really only left about five people. Rebekah, Klaus, Katherine, Elijah and Kol.

I was getting really bored and there was really no special sound that I could catch, until I heard a heavy door close somewhere over my head. I traced the footsteps and listened carefully. I heard the footsteps get further away and a fridge door getting opened somewhere else, before they started moving again this time coming nearer.

There was another door opened and then the footsteps were quite near. I heard them descending some stairs and opening another door, before that delicious smell hit my nose. My fangs descended and a low growl escaped my throat. My only goal was to get that damn blood and to get it soon.

"I see you're hungry, a young Vampire such as you should always be feeding regularly." The man spoke and I had to admit, that his voice sounded as if he had something stuck in his throat. "Yeah, now give me the blood, I'm hungry." I said the last part a bit more forcefully and tried to free my hands again. "Ah, ah, ah!" He said and I could nearly picture a finger shaking at me. "Only if you're nice, sweetie"

"You can take back your stupid 'sweetie' and stove it in your mouth again." I spat and got rewarded by a quite hard slap. But what's a slap, when you have no emotions to show, no pain to feel, no nothing. "That wasn't very nice, _sweetie_." He said and put the blood bag directly under my nose.

"Smell that? Do you smell this delicious bag? You do want it, right?" He asked and chuckled at his own joke. "Yes, I want it." I spat and let out another low growl.

"Good, but first comes business… So where are they and where's your dear doppelgänger?" He asked impatient and I could hear the blood flow to one side, while the guy held the bag a little too much onto the other side.

"Who do you mean when you're saying they?" I asked feigning curiosity and stopped trying to get to him, stop going for that more than delicious smelling blood bag. _'If Rebekah hadn't interrupted me, I wouldn't be so hungry…_' I complained inside of me, while I waited for this guy to answer me.

"The Originals, Katherine. Where are they? And where's this doppelgänger of yours?" He asked again and I could feel him coming nearer to me. _'Great, another idiot who believes I'm Katherine… Seriously either they're all incredibly stupid or my acting skills got much better…'_ I thought rolling my eyes under that stupid blindfold.

"I don't know, where she is and I don't know where the Originals are." I answered truthfully, while I only wanted to get that damn blood bag. "I don't know if you know it or have noticed it, but they're incredibly old and incredibly good in hiding. How do you think they could've survived so long?!" I asked right back and could hear him growl at me, this time however he didn't slap me. _'Well we're soooo making progress…' _

I was really way too hungry for such a boring conversation. Really, I had other stuff to do then keeping track of the Originals and Katherine, especially now that I have an entire new world to my feet.

"I gave you one month to get them here and you still don't know where they are?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" He shouted and took hold of my upper arms. "Well duh, I don't know where they are… Or else we wouldn't be talking right now." I countered back, really tired of these stupid questions. '_And besides what does he care about the Originals?..._' I wondered, while I tried to think of the man's next step.

"Besides, how do you think I can find them in the lapse of one month!?" I continued and rolled my eyes at his stupidity. _'Seriously? Finding them in only one month?... But I wonder why Kat has to search for them and me?' _

"It takes time to find them, no o-" "Just shut up, Katherine!" The guy shouted and put even more pressure on my upper arms. _'Someone here clearly needs a very good therapy…'_ I thought and nearly chuckled, but only nearly.

"Okay, I get it. It wasn't enough time… But have you even the slightest idea where anyone of them could be?" He asked after a moment of silence, in which he probably calmed himself a little bit. _'Should I tell him that I'm not a human anymore?... Why not.'_ "I heard some rumors about the human doppelgänger." I stated flatly and leaned back in my seat. "And?" He asked impatiently. "Well, the rumors say that she isn't that human anymore…" "She's a Vampire?" He asked astonished and let my arms go.

"That's what I heard, but it could be just a rumor." I answered and did as if I was thinking really hard. _'Actually this is getting rather…fun._' I thought and crossed my legs. "That can't be… Niklaus needs her, well her blood, for his little 'army'. Surely he wouldn't let her turn into one of us… This makes would destroy his little plan of an army…" He continued and it didn't escape me, that he used Klaus's real name.

'_Perhaps a distant 'friend'…' _"As I said, it's only a rumor. Now would you mind taking off this stupid handcuffs and the blindfold? I really don't appreciate getting my clothes all dirty." I interjected before he could continue with his annoying questions.

When after some seconds he still didn't move, I rolled my eyes and thought of something else to say. "I swear I won't run. I'll stay like a good girl." I said irritated and lifted my arms even more over my head to make a point.

"Okay, wait a second." He said and I heard him rush upstairs before he came back down. Opening the handcuffs and letting me take off the blindfold. I had to adapt my eyesight for a minute, as there was a rather bright light just over my head and once my eyes had successfully adjusted I turned to my kidnapper.

He was rather tall, perhaps the same height as Klaus and he seemed quite muscular. He was actually quite handsome, with his short, dark brown hair and the piercing green eyes. He was wearing some really fitting black jeans and a grey t-shirt.

As I took a closer look to his face, I noticed that there was quite a big scar on his right cheek. _'Well that looks nasty… I wonder how he got that scar…_' I thought and then stretched my limbs, before getting up and brushing the dirt of my new, ruined jeans.

"You owe me a new pair of jeans and a new shirt." I stated coldly and folded my hands, never leaving the guy out of my sight. "You'll find everything you need upstairs, sweetheart." He said and smirked in my direction before he turned his back to me and started to go up the stairs. _'I. Hate. These. Nicknames... And why is he suddenly so 'nice'? Has he some mental problem?!'_ I muttered in my head and put on a big fake smile and followed as well.

Getting out, I realized that we were in some quite old, but definitely big house. The room where we were currently in was decorated very luxurious, with old paintings and other stuff. "Nice house" I commented as we passed another room and he led me down a hall.

"Why are you acting so weird, Kat? You should know how it looks, you've been here before and you're living here since a rather long time." He said and turned towards me once we had entered a more than enormous kitchen.

"I know, but I still think it's nice. Is that so wrong to say and to think?" I asked accusingly and marched up to the fridge, making a huge show that I was less than pleased.

Opening the fridge I soon discovered the many stashed blood bags and other delicious looking human food. _'That's like paradise… What should I take first?'_ I wondered for a millisecond, but quickly decided on one of the blood bags.

"Look Kat, I'm sorry that we had you down in the cellar. But you know how I get, when I'm angry. Besides you can't blame me, you could've called to say that you had found nothing… Perhaps I would've giving you more time." He said and took out a bag as well. "Yeah right" I muttered and took the first swig of my bag.

"Forgive me? Please?" He asked and put a hand on my shoulder that I quickly shook off. _'Seriously… I'm not against contact, but that guy seriously needs to back off…'_

"Okay, look… I'll give you my credit card and you can go shopping as long and as much as you want… How does that sound?" He asked unsure and held his credit card between his fingers.

"I'd say this sounds much better…" I stated and snatched the card out of his hands and smirked. He chuckled and shook his head, before he continued drinking from his bag.

'_You're so going to regret giving me your card…'_ I promised to me and put it safely in the back pocket of my jeans, before I continued drinking as well.

After finishing my bag, I put it in the trash and leaned against the counter, observing this rather handsome guy. I was still a bit pissed at him and his friends for ruining my jeans and my shirt (and for kidnapping me rather harshly), but I couldn't help but smile.

Who would've thought that I would get kidnapped by a good-looking guy for once. _'At least I didn't get tortured…' _I quickly added, never breaking the eye contact.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked lifting one of his eyebrows and smiling knowingly. _'I wonder what his name is… He looks like a Nick, or… Mike, but definitely something like this.'_

"Nothing… I was just wondering if you were a gentleman enough to accompany to my room." I stated and nearly applauded for my formulation of the request, as I had no damn idea where Katherine's room was.

"Well if you give me a kiss, then perhaps I could 'accompany' you." He said with a smirk and I was so tempted to roll my eyes. I could've guessed that he was going to say something like this. '_Men are all just the same… No matter if human or Vampire.'_ I thought to myself and gave him, what I hoped to be a seductive smile.

Whatever relationship Katherine had with this rather handsome guy, it was simply sick. First he shoots me, then he locks me into a cellar, slaps me and afterwards he's all nice and giving me his credit card as a kind of apology. _'Katherine, Katherine… What game are you playing here?'_ I wondered and stepped slowly towards him.

I gave him a long kiss on his lips and then looked up at him from my dark lashes. "Are you now coming with me?" I asked playing the fragile, shy girl. "Mhm… Yeah I guess." He said and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me through the hallway we had come and passing different rooms, before we got stopped by another quite good looking guy. _'These guys are certainly not a torture for the eyesight… I got to admit, that Katherine has some taste, regarding men at least.'_

"Katherine, Mike." He nodded and I really had to hold back a little victory dance, as I had guessed his name right. "Phil have you got any news?" Mike asked and lightly squeezed my shoulder.

"Some men saw the blond Original, Rebekah, but she was able to escape and… kill them before they had time to find anything else." This Phil guy said and I was sure that I had detected some fear in his eyes.

"Again?! That's the second time this month!" Mike shouted, clearly losing some of his earlier control, before he suddenly seemed to calm down a bit and to get himself back under control.

I then realized, that he was actually doing some breathing exercise to help calm him down. _'Well, at least now I got to see how he calms down… He really has a bad temper… Almost as bad as Klaus's.'_ I realized and squeezed his hand with my free hand.

"Okay, it's not… your fault. How… many this time?" He asked, his arm still around my shoulders and I was sure he wasn't talking about how many cars they lost, but rather how many Vampires.

"Only two… Jill and Luca." Phil answered and I could see that he had visibly relaxed, after Mike said it wasn't his fault. "Well, then it's not a big loss… I was planning to finish them anyway." Mike said and nodded towards Phil, clearly dismissing him by this gesture. _'At least someone's happy about this loss…' _I mused and smiled back at Mike.

We got up the stairs and he led me in the first alley right and to the end, where two rather massive double doors were. Before I could open the door, Mike made me stop and turned me towards him. He then gave me a quick kiss on the lips and let me go.

"I'm sorry, darling, not today. I've got to go out and take care of some business." '_Thank god… He's really acting sweet and all, but he really, really needs to back off a bit. And did he seriously think I would… Oh man…_' I thought in my head, while he seemed to search for something in his pockets.

After another second or two he took out what looked to be a car key and gave it to me. "Here, if you want to go shopping… Just… Be careful, okay? It's a new car and I really like it so far." He stated seriously, while opening the doors for me.

"Then why don't you take it? You know I can run there or… take the bus?" I said, but he quickly scoffed. "Seriously? You in the bus? Oh, please… Kat! A Bus smells absolutely horrible! And besides… do you really want to mix with all this worthless humans?" He asked seriously and lifted his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"No thanks… When will you come back?" I asked just to be on the safe side and to pretend as if I cared. "I'd say I'll come quite late, actually more like really late. Why the sudden interest? Did something happen?" He questioned me and I could again nearly roll my eyes at him.

However I had enough control to hold back and just gave him a reassuring smile. "Well there was an… attack on me and they were able to take off my necklace. They wanted to leave me in the sun to burn, can you believe that?!" I asked playing the more than shocked and sad Katherine. I was actually even able to produce some fake tears, which helped immensely to make this lie credible.

"WHAT!? This… Tell me who they were and I swear I will take care of them!" Mike shouted and hugged me tightly to his muscular body. '_Okay, stop Elena… Focus…_' I reminded myself as I had felt my control slip for a moment. "Don't worry, I took care of them… But I had to make the witch make a new sun ring, these bastards destroyed my necklace!" I said and did as if I were trying to grasp 'my' lost necklace.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, I know how much you liked your necklace… I'd really love to continue this chat, but I really have to go now, love. Again… I'm sorry for getting carried away before, I just thought you were trying t-" "It's okay, Mike" I said in a near whisper and hugged him, before stepping through the doors and closing them right away.

I waited to hear the footsteps get away and to hear one door closing before I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Ugh, finally… Thought he would never let me go…" I muttered really silently. After all I didn't want anyone to hear this, who knows who might be listening.

Taking in the room, I couldn't help but to admire the beauty of the room. Personally I thought it was a bit too much for Katherine… She really got treated like a princess here. With this huge bed, a room about the size of my entire first floor when I was human, a walk-in closet, a bathroom nearly as big as the main room…

As I inspected the room I quickly discovered a stereo that was built into the wall, but it was nearly hidden. Deciding that some music could perhaps lighten my boredom, I turned it on and lay back onto the bed. _'Katherine… You seriously do not deserve such a bedroom…'_ I thought and turned on my stomach to read some of the magazines lying on the nightstand.

But after very few minutes I had read them all and again I was getting seriously bored and impatient. Questions kept popping into my head about her relationship with this Mike guy and how she knew him, what she did with him (no, not sexually) and what her motives were.

Of course one would perhaps say, that money is one of her motives, but somehow I wasn't too happy with this explanation… There had to be something else. The thing about me and the Originals… Something just kept saying me that she was trying to do something… But what? _'Yep, that's the million dollar question…'_

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it and I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had, while writing. **** Anyway… Thanks to all who put my new story on alert and favorite! So please, please review to let me know what you thought! P.S. Don't worry, the Originals should appear soon… :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to their owners and I'm not part of them! AN: Thanks everyone for reading the past two chapters. I hope you like the story so far and please review to let me know what you thought! :D Oh, before I forget it… I plan to make this story mostly in Elena's P.O.V.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_Of course one would perhaps say, that money is one of her motives, but somehow I wasn't too happy with this explanation… There had to be something else. The thing about me and the Originals… Something just kept saying me that she was trying to do something… But what? 'Yep, that's the million dollar question…'_

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

After lying around for a while, having nothing to do, I decided to use this given credit card and so I quickly changed in some of Katherine's cloths and tried to find my way out of this house. It wasn't actually that easy, it was so huge, but after searching for a while, I found a door which led to the joined garage.

In the garage were about eight different cars, cars from different years and producers. Not knowing which of these cars would now be mine, I simple pressed onto one of the buttons of the key. There was a beeping sound, which led me directly to my new vehicle. It was a completely black Range Rover, with black tainted windows. _'Well, I'm certainly going to stay really discreet with such a car…'_ I thought amused and climbed in.

Now came the next problem, how could I open the garage door? I was sure this Mike must've one of these garage door openers in each of his car. The question was now just, where it was. It took me another minute, but I then found it and the door opened, letting the moon's rays shine into the garage. Checking the clock I discovered that it was seven p.m. which meant that the shops would probably be open till eight, nine or ten o'clock.

I was slowly driving out of the garage, when I discovered this Phil guy on the side waving for me to stop. I let out an annoyed sight, but drove to the side so I could talk with him. "Hey, Phil. What's the matter?" I asked and prayed he would not come into the car with me.

"Kat, where are you going?" "To the shops, I wanted to get some stuff to eat and some new cloths." I answered quickly, showing him discreetly that I had not time for some lame discussions.

"Can I come with you? I need to get some stuff as well and I would really like to go now, because who knows when Mike's coming back." He said trying to make me believe that he needed something, when I knew that this Mike had probably asked him to come with me, so that he could keep watch. "Sure, come in." I said trying to sound cheerfully. _'Another control freak…'_

Just as we were leaving the property, some miles further down the road, there was a branch-off. On road went to the left, another to the right and the third let straight forward. Realizing I had no bloody idea where I had to turn, I stopped the car, pretending to have some problems with a shoe.

"Stupid shoe! It's moving way too much, I can't drive with such stupid stuff!" I exclaimed and cursed. Long story short, I was making a big show out of nothing. "If you want I can drive, wouldn't want to risk an accident. It wouldn't do much to us, but Mike would be pissed, since it's his new car." Phil said and laughed without real humor. _'Why not say directly that you prefer driving?!'_

"You would do that for me?" I asked as nicely as I could. "Sure, it's no problem." Phil said and smiled in my direction, with one hand on the handle. "Oh, that would be really sweet of you, Phil." I said and we both got out of the car, walking to our new placed.

After we had closed both doors again and Phil started the car, I looked over to him. "Thanks a lot, really. I appreciate it a lot." I said and smiled another big, fake smile. "Hey, that's what friends are for." He said smiling and turned right. I made sure to memorize the entire journey as to not forget where I should pass, should I need to flee.

Phil was apparently not one to do a lot of chatting, so the journey was spent mostly in silence. From time to time he would check all the mirrors, probably to see if someone was following us.

After about twenty minutes of driving we arrived in that small town I had been in earlier this day. We parked right next to a quite big mall, at least for such a town, and walked in there.

I did not miss his searching look as soon as we entered the mall and I did not miss his slightly more protective stance. He was obviously prepared for some kind of attack. Would I have been the old Elena, I would've gotten frightened right away and I would've probably gone right back, but the new me, was a bit more relaxed. I was also more attentive to my surroundings, but I was surely not frightened and strolled to some shop windows.

Now it was sure, that Phil was not here to buy anything. He was just here to keep an eye on me, either out of Mike's fear I could escape or as a protection from someone or something else.

The shop window I was just standing before was selling lots of colorful t-shirts and shoes, normally (if I weren't observed by some guy I didn't even know) I would've gone in there and tried lots of shoes and lots of t-shirts.

But the only thing I had in mind now, was to find out what Katherine was actually planning. My priority was to find out if I was in danger and if yes, how I could get out of this mess without risking my life. After all I didn't run away from Mystic Falls just to get 'imprisoned' somewhere else.

For now I would however try to play along, well as good as I could, and try to get more information before I did anything else. Because I had learned my lessons and I now knew that knowledge was power and that's what I needed.

Since meeting the Vampires I had always been treated like an incompetent child, a child who needed protection and who could get hurt by the slightest thing.

And I wasn't going to let anyone command me around this time. It was my life, my choices and I had to live with it. If I make faults, so be it! I was old and strong enough to face the results of my decisions.

"Katherine? Found something interesting?" Phil asked, tapping me slightly on the shoulder. I was so deep into my thoughts, that I nearly didn't hear him approaching, but just nearly. "Oh, yes! See these shoes? I would kill to get them!" I lied smoothly and waltzed into the store. I directly went to the saleswoman and asked her, more or less politely, to get me this shoes and five minutes later I was out of the shop.

"I really don't get women… What's so special about shoes?" Phil asked me once I was back outside and we walked deeper into the wall. "That's like asking a guy 'What's with all these stupid cars? They're just cars'." I said in a fake voice and earned a laugh from him. "You're right…So what's our next stop?" He asked me just as we passed another shoe shop. _'Of course I'm right… I'm a woman, dumbass.' _

"I want to buy some stuff to eat, you know… popcorn, chips, etc." I stated and took a cart, not waiting for his answer. _'He'll follow me anyway, so there's really no point in waiting for him.'_

An hour later we were back at the car, I with my groceries and two pair of shoes and Phil with… nothing. "Hey I can drive, if you want. With my new shoes I won't have any problems, I'm sure." I said after he had put my stuff in the trunk.

"Okay." He said and without anything else, no look, no nothing, he went to sit in the passenger side. I was just getting into the car, when I was sure to catch a glimpse of blonde hair.

Okay, blonde hair is pretty frequent in this country, but still I was sure that it was Rebekah. I quickly looked towards Phil, but he hadn't seen her and I was now really not shocked at all, that they could never catch one of the Originals. _'Are they actually even trying to get them at all?'_ I wondered and started the car.

On the drive back to the house, I was thinking how I could get in contact with Rebekah. If not for now, for later at least, when I had more information.

It's not that I want to save the entire Original family, because I don't… but somehow I didn't want them to necessarily die. With them around, there was always some spice in this boring world, some sense of danger that just pulled you towards them. Without them things would get incredibly boring and somehow… well yeah I would maybe, but just maybe miss them.

I had gotten so used to being chased by them or to make deals with them, or to even work with them, that the prospect of not having them around seemed rather boring. You could, and I especially, say a lot of bad thing about them, but… at least it you could learn some stuff out of these situations. _'Like efficiently ripping out someone's heart…' _

You could learn to be a better Vampire, not morally seen (but who cares), you learned to use all your instincts, your strength, your weaknesses and this was important too.

Again the drive was spent in silence and once we arrived back at this enormous house, Phil and I went our separate ways again. I was actually glad to be alone, sometimes even in my 'no emotions' state people could start to really get on my nerves.

After putting all the groceries in the fridge and drinking another blood bag, I went back into Katherine's room to watch some TV. As usual there was nothing of interest so I decided to take a quick shower.

Once I got out of the bathroom all dressed, I quickly discovered Mike lying on my, well Katherine's bed. He was reading one of the magazines, but put it back in place as soon as he saw me.

"So, how was shopping?" He asked me, leaning against the headboard. "Really not special." I answered and handed him his credit card, which I had barely used at all. Not wanting to stand around like some statue, I went to lie down on the other side of the bed.

My head had barely sunk into the pillow, Mike had already pulled me towards him, putting my head on his chest. He started to trace some pattern onto my back and to play with some strands of my long, brown hair.

Normally I would've fought against his hold, but since I had to play Katherine and since they seemed to be quite near to each other, I stayed still and drew out of boredom some patterns on his chest.

After a while spent in silence, Mike shifted slightly and looked down into my eyes. "Kat?" "Yes?" I asked with a rather tired voice, I must admit that this position was rather relaxing. "I'm glad your back, you know. Plotting isn't fun without you." He said chuckling and for the sake of my act, I gave him a smile.

"I'm glad to be back too, but you do know that I hadn't intended to flee, right?" I asked him just to play around. "You know when I saw those Vamps, I thought they were some of Klaus's." I continued explaining and continued tracing the patterns on his arm.

"I know, darling. And again, I'm sorry for catching you like this…" He said and he really seemed to speak the truth. _'But he could be a very good liar as well…'_ I thought after looking into his eyes, but settling back on his chest. It was rather comforting to have some warmth around me, especially in a world full of coldness.

"Tomorrow evening, we'll have to go to a ball at a friend's house. Apparently he had some contact not long ago with the Originals and he might've invited them." He said after a while, but never stopped with the drawing of the patterns. _'And again a ball… This town really resembles Mystic Falls much more than I thought…'_

"And?" I asked questioningly, but didn't bother to move from my more than comfortable spot. "I won't be able to come, I don't want them to see me if they're coming." He stated simply and that really spiked my interest.

"Why, Mike? Why don't you want them to see you?" I asked trying to sound troubled or concerned. "Because I want them to believe something will happen out of the blue, if they see me they will get suspicious. They haven't seen me in a really long time." He answered after a short moment of silence.

"But I have to go? Don't you think that's suspicious as well? If you remember, I'm not really on their good side." I interjected as soon as he gave me his explanation. "You're right… We'll send Phil, but you'll go and keep watch. Follow them home and then come back here." He said and looked intensely at me. "Okay, I'll stalk them and report." I said with some finality and made myself a bit more comfortable. _'I feel like I'm in some kind of spying business…'_

'_At least I'll know where they are… If I get more information out of Mike or either Phil, before tomorrow evening, I could arrange myself to give some to them.'_

"What we'll we do after we have their address?" I asked now really interested. "We'll contact Leonora to cast some spells over them. And once this is performed, we'll attack them when they'll think the least of." _'Leonora… I wonder if she's from the same lineage as Bonnie… Probably not, but she must be powerful..._'

"But Klaus is unstoppable, Mike. You can't kill him and besides we don't have any white oak stakes to kill the others." I interjected and really hoped I hadn't said something wrong or stupid. "I know, but we'll try to capture… Rebekah. She's their favorite, as she's their only sister. We'll try to make a binding spell with the blood of the doppelgänger and once this spell is performed… You know how it ends." He said and turned on one of the bedside lamps, as it was getting too dark. The moon was still shining, but clouds were covering it mostly, making the night darker as it actually was.

'_He'll seriously have a rude awakening, when he'll learn that this blood is no longer available… And his plan is soooo yesterday. Apparently the outside world never got wind from what happened in Mystic Falls.' _"That's a really good plan, Mike. I hope they'll show up…"

"Don't worry… They always like a good party, especially balls." Mike said with confidence and I was sure he was thinking of something which happened in the past. "Mike? What will you do, if the rumor is right?" I asked after thinking about it for a while.

Mike was probably seeing that as a minor chance, but because I knew it was the case, I wondered what he would use then to link them together. "Then my lovely Katherine, we'll have to go and dig, dig really deep." He said and sat upright and I went to lean against the headboard.

"What do you exactly mean by digging?" I asked him, but he seemed completely lost in his own thoughts. _'Well, then I'll have to figure it out myself…'_ I thought and sighted.

'_What could he possibly mean by digging? Digging like searching in books for something? Digging as in digging in the ground?'_ I thought and thought of his earlier words as well.

'_Fuck! How could I forget such an essential information!? If he binds them together everyone will die! I really, really, really need to find a solution… No way I'm going to die now, after all the sacrifices I had to make!'_ I promised myself, while I stared at the wall in front of me.

"You want something to drink?" He suddenly asked me out of the blue. "Sure, I'll quickly put on my pajamas, okay?" I half asked and went to the closet looking for some pajamas to wear. "Kay, be right back." He said and walked at normal pace out of the room.

Once he was out of the room I really took a closer look at the closet and to my dismay I found not just Katherine's cloth in here, but Mike's as well. _'Great, so much of not having him not all the time on my back!'_ I thought annoyed and closed one drawer a bit more forcefully then necessary.

I took the pajamas and quickly changed into them and went back to the bed. Just as I reached 'my' side, Mike was back in the room with two mugs, smelling of delicious, delicious blood. "Here, I warmed it up a little bit." He said, while giving me one of the mugs. I nodded my thanks and sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard once again.

Once I was finished, I put in on the bedside table and slipped under the covers. I was actually quite tired, probably one of the side effects of the Vervain I got earlier. "Come here" Mike said calmly and pulled me gently towards him, permitting me to snuggle against him, with my head on his upper arm.

I had no other choice but to put my left arm on his chest, and to use him as my personal pillow. _'Could really be worse… I could still be in this stupid cellar on the humid and cold floor…' _

I was really not uncomfortable, but it was weird to lie so close to someone you know for less than twenty-four hours. However I was getting too tired to even care the slightest bit and let my eyes close, pulling me into a deep, but agitated sleep.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Hope you liked it and that you weren't too disappointed since it was a shorter chapter. Anyway… What do you think? What does Mike mean with digging? ;-) Well, please review and let me know what you thought! **


	4. Chapter 4

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to their owners, I only own my invented characters. AN: Thanks so much to everyone who read this story, I hope you like it so far and that you'll like this chapter as well. P.S. I just wanted to precise once again, that I'm not really following the show's story line… In this fanfiction Elena (Katherine) and Rebekah are not really friends!**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_I was really not uncomfortable, but it was weird to lie so close to someone you know for less than twenty-four hours. However I was getting too tired to even care the slightest bit and let my eyes close, pulling me into a deep, but agitated sleep. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

I woke up to sun shining brightly onto my face, I was lying next to something quite warm and out of instinct I rolled more towards that source of heat. However when I reached this source I heard a chuckle and instantly I sat upright, not quite sure where I was. _'Where the hell am I?'_

But when I opened my eyes it all came back to me, I remembered getting kidnapped and landing here, in the arms of a psycho. I landed here to save my ass, playing the role of my dear, dear friend, Katherine.

"Something wrong?" Mike asked me, his voice still tainted from a sleep. "No, I just thought I could smell smoke." I answered trying to cover my rude awakening and leaned back once again. _'I hope he'll buy that…'_

"Well there was a scent of smoke in the air this morning… Phil tried to cook and like always his 'breakfast' burnt." Mike said laughing. _'Well… that lie went well'_ I thought quite content of myself. "Oh, Phil…" I said shaking my head not really knowing what to do else.

After some minutes of just lying there, Mike got up and went to the bathroom, but before entering he stopped and turned around. "I'm taking a quick shower, want to join me?" He asked smirking. That was exactly the thing I had dreaded, when I discovered his clothes in the closet.

I was about to answer, but then a phone, his phone, started ringing and he walked with a less then pleased expression towards it. _'Looks like luck is on my side for once…'_ I wondered and stretched myself in the bed.

"Does it have to be now?... Okay, okay… I'm coming." Mike said to the other person on the phone then hung up. "I'm sorry darling, but I really have to go out for business. Shouldn't take too long." He said and went to the closet taking out a suit, which instantly reminded me of a certain person I hadn't seen in a while.

'_Now's not the time to think about him, Elena…'_ I told myself and put on a pouting face. "Do you really have to go? We could've had such a … fine morning." I said and rolled more onto his side. The sheets on his side were still warm and I stretched myself making a big, unnecessary show.

"I know, sweetheart… But I really have to get this job done; they're not even capable of running the office without me!" Mike complained and finished putting on his suit, before he sat back on the bed to tie his shoes.

Once he was finished with tying his shoes, he gave me a quick peck on the lips and walked to the door. That when a sudden question came to my mind. "Hey do you know where my phone is?" I asked, trying not to sound too accusingly or suspicious. "Your phone? No, I don't know where it is, sorry." Mike answered after thinking about it for a short while.

'_Either he's lying or he says the truth…Where could it be if he hasn't it in his possession?... Could I have left it in the hotel? Or in the bar or even in that alley where I hid from the two useless human?'_ I asked myself and then cleared my throat. "Well, then I might've lost it. Would you mind if I go and buy me a new one? I really need to inform my contacts." I stated rather then asked.

"Why would I mind? I know how important it is to stay in contact with the informants… If you want you can take my card again, it's in the closet." He said then said goodbye, before finally leaving the room as well as the house.

'_Although I really like to go shopping, I wouldn't have been against keeping my phone…'_ I thought and slowly got up to take my shower. _'I seriously hope nobody is coming with me today, it's not like I'll go running straight to the Originals… I don't even know where they are…' _

An hour later I was all dressed and had even had a blood bag and was no on the way to go into town. Thanks to my good memory I was able to find the way quickly and after a bit more than twenty minutes I reached the small town.

I parked the car nearly at the same spot as the they before and walked at normal pace into the building. Again I had this feeling, that someone was watching me, but I did as if everything was normal and continued my way to the cellphone store. I pretended to not notice my followers or follower, but kept it in the back of my mind. _'I'm sure it's Phil… He seems to be that kind of guy, Mike would order to follow me…'_

As I was waiting for my new phone to be brought to me, my follower came up to me. And I had to admit, that I wasn't that shocked to discover Rebekah standing next to me. She had put on a brown wig and some glasses to appear less… Rebekah like.

"Lisa! How good to see you!" I exclaimed and hugged Rebekah. "Just play along, I have the feeling somebody is following me…" I whispered as quiet as possible. "Katherine, always a true pleasure to see you." She smiled and hugged me once again.

"Someone is following me in general, but someone is following you as well, Elena." She whispered before stepping back and greeting the saleswoman. _'So I was right… Surely Phil is following me, he's like the lap dog of Mike…' _

"Where have you been, Kat? I haven't seen you in a while." Rebekah said and I could read between the lines, that she was asking what happened the day before. "You know, I've been travelling around. I then happened to discover an interesting place and stayed for a while." I said still smiling, but trying to tell her that someone had taken me. _'Well it isn't a total lie… Mike's house is really an interesting place…'_

"Oh, I see… Surly this interesting place has something to do with a man?" She asked rising her eyebrows suggest fully. "Maybe, maybe not." I said trying to sound mysteriously. "Naughty little thing!" She said and nudged me in my side. _'Yeah…'naughty'… It's more me trying to avoid Mike's advances…'_

Just after that the saleswoman came back with my new phone and I thanked her. "It was really good seeing you, Kat. We should definitely see us again, but this time a bit sooner!" Rebekah said cheerfully and hugged me again. "I put my phone number into your pocket, call me if you need to." She whispered and walked out of the store. _'I wonder why she's so nice to me… It's not like we were friends…'_

After paying, I quickly walked to the car and once inside I saved the number under Lisa Falls, hopefully no one would be able to make the link between her and Mystic Falls. If so, Rebekah and I would be in really deep trouble, well I actually it would just be me. _'Nope, I better not think about what could happen…'_

***Some hours later***

"Are you guys all ready? Remember you, Phil, are just going to the ball. Talk with as few people as necessary as to not get discovered. Once you see them you'll send a quick text to Katherine. Got it?" Mike ask Phil, while writing something on his tablet.

"Yeah I got it, don't worry." Phil answered and checked maybe for the hundredth time his watch. _'That's exactly why I turned them off… His nervousness could break this entire thing down.'_ I thought, while I took a sip from my mug filled with blood.

"Katherine, you know what you have to do?" Mike asked me raising his eyebrows. "Yes, _master_." I answered showing my annoyance. Mike gave me a warning glance and I quickly elaborated my answer once again. _'I really start to believe that he has a worse temper than Klaus…_' I thought and held back this urge to roll my eyes.

"Okay, I stay hidden in the trees outside of the property. I wait for Phil's text and once I spot them, I follow them until they arrive at their destination." I said annoyed without looking at them. I could nearly feel Mike and Phil exchanging a questioning glance.

"Ok, so now that we have discussed it all, let's go and good luck." Mike finished and we all got up. Phil left the kitchen first and I was about to follow, but Mike made me stop. "Kat, what's wrong?" He asked a bit more quite. "Nothing, everything is fine." I stated coldly and took the last swig from my mug.

Without another glance I walked to the car and drove to the indicated location. I parked just at the beginning of the woods and thanks to the cloudy night, no one would be able to see the black car. Checking that no one was around I quickly took out my phone and sent 'Lisa' a text.

_A friend will be at your side – K._

_**I won't forget to mention him –L.**_

Rebekah answered right away, proving that she had gotten the message. A last glance around the car and I made my way over to the place, from which I could observe the house without being seen. _'Let's get ready for a boring night…' _

An hour later I saw a car arriving and even though the windows were tainted, I had this feeling that someone inside this car had looked directly into my eyes. It may sound crazy and a bit out of the blue, but… I was sure that the person or the people inside that car were none other but the Original family. _'Even thinking that in my head makes it sound really… weird. As if they were some kind of Vampire royalty.'_

_**Just saw an old friend, greetings from my brother.-L **_

'_So I was right! Ha! Turning that switch was really the best thing I ever did, since doing that I can really see things so much clearer.' _I thought with some satisfaction, but quickly turned my attention back towards the house. _'Brother… I wonder which one is with here…'_

Ten minutes later I got the expected text from Phil, telling me that the 'royals' had arrived. And once again my intuition of him didn't fail me. He seemed to be this guy who followed every single order without question. _'All in all he is the perfect little soldier.'_

After an hour I saw a man 'escape' through the back door of the mansion and walking in my direction. I made sure to hide even more, but once he was nearer I realized that it wasn't just any man… it was Elijah.

"Good evening, Elena." He said in his charming voice and stop just under tree I was hiding in. I jumped from the tree, landing gracefully in front of him. "Good evening, Elijah." I answered, but much more quietly. I was not sure if there was a bug around, but I wanted to be on the safe side rather than end up burning in the sun.

"The area is clear, believe me… I have my way of knowing such things." He précised after seeing my rather skeptic look. "Are… you sure?" I asked not frightened, but after being betrayed by so many people I was a bit more careful when it came to trust. "Believe me, there's no device here. However your car is a completely different story." Elijah said with a serious look. '_At least now I have confirmation to my thoughts...'_

"How do you know?" I asked trying to sound suspiciously and took a step towards Elijah, the only Vampire I really trusted at the moment. I didn't want Elijah to see that I had had my doubts about this car, about the so 'generous' gesture of Mike.

"Your car has been searched, in the past hour." He simply answered and shrugged. But his eyes never left mine; it was as if they were telling me a story of their own. "Thanks… I guess." I managed to say, before a heavy silence fell over us.

This silence was filled with unspoken questions and that undeniable tension which had always been between us. Elijah kept staring into my empty eyes and I kept his gaze. He seemed to search for something, but eventually recognition settled upon his eyes and he looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"What happened to you, Elena? What caused you to turn them off?" He asked with wild eyes. _'If you only knew…'_ "Oh, my brother got killed by my dear ancestor, your old friend and I burned down my house with my brother in it. All in all I would say it's a typical day for good old Mystic Falls." I answered full of sarcasm and instantly I could see Elijah's face harden.

"So you choose to turn them off? Just like that?" He asked, even though I was sure he knew the answer. "No, but Damon helped me. If you ask me that was the best thing he ever did." I clarified and leaned against the tree.

"Elena… I'm really sorry for your loss, believe me." He said and out of the blue, hugged me. I had to admit, that this move was really unexpected, but… not totally unwelcomed. It took me a second to really realize what was happening, but then I hugged him back… It was a short hug, but for these few seconds the hug lasted I felt safe. Awkwardly I took a step back, not really knowing what to do or say.

I had turned the switch, but somehow this little gesture caused me to feel something. Something else then just boredom and annoyance. And for the first time since leaving Mystic Falls I was afraid. I was afraid of feeling again, I was afraid of the inevitable hurt that would follow should I start feeling again.

"Uhm… I… Need to talk and it concerns your entire family." I stated avoiding his piercing eyes. I was afraid that if I would look into this brown eyes, that my solid facade would crumble. "Elena, you're avoiding me, avoiding the subject." He informed me and I nearly chuckled, this situation was everything I was trying to avoid. Such conversations were the main reason why I left Mystic Falls. _'Especially if the conversations involved Damon and Stefan…'_

"I can't tell you right now, as I have not enough proofs, but… Your family is in great danger and it's coming from nearer then you could possibly imagine." I continued and looked nervously around me. "Elena, my family is and will always be in great danger, it's inevitable." He said chuckling, but it was a sad chuckle. _'Duh, of course you're in danger… Even I know that!'_

"I do know that, Elijah. But I have reasons to believe, that this is serious." I wanted to continue telling him, but suddenly two Vampires appeared, they were slowly walking out of the woods and before I could even think of something, Elijah had pulled me towards him and was kissing me passionately.

Perhaps I would make myself feel guilty in the future, but for some seconds I just loosened up and kissed him back with just as much force. I knew that this kiss was just a cover story, to make the Vampires believe we had snuck out of the party to have some privacy, but a part in me knew that it wasn't the complete truth.

The two Vampires, a man and a woman, were now only background noises as my mind was fixed on this handsome Vampire kissing me. It was as if I could read, no, feel every emotion of Elijah and for a moment I was… sorry that I couldn't show my emotions.

I wished for this kiss to never end, but too soon he stepped back and readjusted his suit, putting back on his 'mask' to cover any emotions he had felt or might've shown. "I'm… sorry for my sudden… reaction." Elijah said and took a step back. "I… It's okay." I said lamely ad instantly I cursed myself for such an answer.

"I have to go back to the ball or people will start to notice… Lovely Elena, I'm sure we'll see each other quite soon again." He said and started to walk away, but I quickly sped in front of him to block his path.

He looked at me questioningly, but said nothing as he could see I was searching for words. "I… I will have to follow you once you leave this mansion." I said and earned a nod from Elijah. "This is understandable." "And I will have to tell this person your address…" I continued and observed his every movement.

"I wouldn't have expected differently…" He said and as he saw my questioning and even a bit astonished look, he decided to rephrase it. "I concluded that you were sitting in this tree for a purpose and as you mentioned to follow us, I just took the logical conclusions." He explained in a reassuring way.

"That makes sense." I simply stated, gave him a smile and stepped to the side to let him pass. He walked passed me, not turning towards me, but he let his hand brush for a second against mine and even though he couldn't see it I let a small smile grace my face_. 'Oh man… That's surely something that will often reoccur in my daydreams…'_ I thought and went back to the spot on my tree.

After another hour I got a second text from Phil, stating that they were preparing to leave. As I had memorized the car before, I quickly sped to my car and waited for their car to pass.

Only minutes later did their limousine pass and I began following them to the outskirts of the still unknown town. They drove onto a small road. It was a long, straight road so there was no possibility for me to follow them with my car. _'Great, now I have to cut through the forest and what not else…' _I sighted looking for a spot where I could park my car.

I found a spot, where the car would be hidden from eyesight and quickly parked it, before going out and ran as fast as I could in the direction their car had taken.

Fighting myself through the forest and many bushes, I arrived just as Elijah was exiting the car. As if he was sensing my stare, which he most likely did, he turned around for just a half second, giving me a little, nearly unrecognizable smile.

'_That was a clever move… definitely one I should remember…'_ I told myself as I watched him help Rebekah out of the car. Apparently they were only two this evening, as Elijah closed the door right after Rebekah had gotten out of the car. As soon as they were away from the car, the driver drove away passing my hiding spot, but not noticing me.

I continued watching them for another minute or two and only then did I walk back to my car. Once inside I let out a heavy sight and texted Mike, that I had found them and that I was on my way back 'home'. _'Only that home doesn't exist anymore… Especially not here.'_

* * *

**So, I hope you liked this chapter. I must admit that I actually hadn't planned to write a kiss scene in this chapter, but I was listening to some songs and suddenly I just got carried away… What did you think? Please review and let me know what you thought! :D P.S. From today on I won't be able to do daily updates as school is going to begin again, so… sorry in advance for the time you will have to wait. **


	5. Chapter 5

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All right belong to their owners! (I'm sadly not part of them..) AN: Thank you so much for your reviews and for putting my story on favorite and for following it. Anyway… hope you'll enjoy reading this fifth chapter and please, please review to let me know what you thought!**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_I continued watching them for another minute or two and only then did I walk back to my car. Once inside I let out a heavy sight and texted Mike, that I had found them and that I was on my way back 'home'. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V

As soon as I stepped into the house I was greeted by Mike. He was wearing simple trainers and a black t-shirt. And from the wrinkles on his shirt and the trainers, I guessed that he must have been in bed or on a couch, doing god knows what. _'Nice… he got to relax and I had to walk through a wet forest… '_

"How did it go?" He asked me and accompanied me to the kitchen, where I warmed some blood. I was so lost in my thoughts, that I nearly didn't hear his question. "Fine… Yeah, I got the texts from Phil and I was able to follow them to their home." I said just as the microwave signalized that the blood was warmed up. _'Follow… they practically gave me the directions…'_ I thought remembering how their car was driving.

"Good… Why do you smell like wet grass?" He asked once I had started drinking the blood. _'I hope he didn't catch Elijah's…'_ "There was only a small, straight road towards the house. I didn't want to be seen, so I had to follow them by foot." I explained patiently, trying to hide my constant annoyance of his questions. '_He's seriously a control freak!' _

"Oh and what's their address? Is it far from here?" He continued asking and I seriously thought I was going to explode soon. "No it's not far from here or else I wouldn't be back so soon." I said and wrote down their address, before he could ask for it again. '_Patience is a virtue… and you have none of it._' I thought looking at him.

"I can't believe it! They were so near!" Mike said and shook his head, messing up at the same time his hair with his hand. "What do we do next, now that we have their address?" I asked cutting of his rambling. He took a deep breath and leaned against the fridge looking at me. "We'll send someone there to watch them all the time." _'That could complicate me trying to deliver information…'_

"So who's going to be the stalker?" I asked after finishing my mug and putting it in the dishwasher. "I prefer observer, Kat." He said smirking and after he saw my unchanged expression he sighted deeply. "I don't know yet who it will be, but surely either you or Phil." He said and walked up to me, stepping into my personal space. _'Of course…' _I thought annoyed.

"What's wrong, Katherine?" He asked concerned and made me look into his eyes. "I'm sick of you using me like some bloody servant, Mike! And why do you keep sending me to go on the watch of these people?" I demanded angrily, letting some of my anger at this general situation slip.

'_Perhaps if I seem to be really pissed at this situation he will stop bugging me. At least that could be useful for me… ' _I thought, but at the same time I had to admit that I was angry for getting stalked like this. He was using me and commanded me like the Salvatore's used to, just a bit different…

And really deep down, I knew that even thought I had turned my emotions off, I was feeling really miserable. I felt like a betrayer and I really didn't like that feeling, in fact I hated every single feeling I was feeling now, because I shouldn't be feeling them. _'There's seriously something wrong with me…' _

"Katherine, calm down, please. You are not my servant, sweetheart. The reason why I ask you to go there is because I trust you!" He explained, but I only scuffed at his miserable attempt of making me believe that. "Oh yeah? Then why is the closet full of bugs? Why is the kitchen full of bugs? And WHY is the car YOU want ME to use full of bugs AND cameras?!" I screamed at him and I was literally fuming.

I decided not to hold back my anger I was actually feeling against the entire world, because if I would hold this anger inside of me any longer I wouldn't be able to take it anymore and that would certainly lead to fatal errors.

"Katherine… that's just…" He started, but I interrupted him right away. "Just WHAT?!" I demanded angrily_. 'I wonder what excuse he will bring… I'm sure he thought I hadn't noticed..'_

"That just…. for security." He said clearly trying to calm me a bit down, but it actually had rather the opposite effect. "SECURITY!" I shouted and threw my hand in the air, before I stormed out of the kitchen in direction of the room I was staying in. _'It's actually quite fun to play the pissed Katherine…'_ I thought slightly amused and I could feel my anger slowly subsiding.

I walked at normal pace, muttering security over and over again. I could see and hear Mike following me, but thankfully he didn't try to stop me. But when we reached the room I had enough of it and slammed the door shut, right into his face. _'I hate how he's following me like a little, lost puppy… Seriously, that's so not… Vampire-like. '_

Of course that didn't stop him and he came in with a slightly pissed face. "Katherine, calm down!" He shouted at me. '_Well let's show him… security matters!'_ I thought slightly amused and a bit angry.

I took his pillow and showed it into his arms and began pushing him out of the room. "What are you doing, Kat?" He asked with raised eyebrows and a suspicious look. "I'm taking security measures, goodnight." I said with a final push and closed the door once again. The look as he realized I was throwing him out was simply priceless and I regretted not having a camera to immortalize that moment.

I didn't wait for him to leave, I simply went into the bathroom took a quick shower and put on my pajamas. During the entire time it took me to shower and to dress I thought about all the things which happened these past days and weeks.

Many things had changed in a really short period, some changes I did and some just happened upon me. Some were good changes, that started firstly bad and some were bad changes, which you couldn't change now. _'I should really thank Rebekah one time… I've actually never felt so good when I was still a human…'_

Settling under the covers I turned off the lights and simply laid there with my eyes open. I thought about the faint emotions I had seen in Elijah's eyes this evening, I thought about the way I felt and about all the rest.

For a short moment I even thought about turning my emotions back on. I thought about what would and could happen. I even imagined that switch, wondering if I should use it or not.

Deep down I knew that I would turned them back on, someday… but I wasn't ready for it now. Especially not in the situation I was in right now. Even though Mike seemed nice, I had seen a little bit of his angry side as he put me in that cellar, but I knew this was nothing from what he would feel after he realized I had played him.

For now it was best to keep them hidden, to stay cold, neutral. That was the best thing I could do to guarantee my survival and that was my priority at the moment. _'At least in this matter I could learn something from Katherine… ' _

Just thinking about her name, made me realize that I had quite a big problem at my hands. I didn't know where she was, she could show up at any moment and then I would really, really be in deep trouble. _'Unbelievable that I only think now of that!'_ I thought angrily and reached for my phone on the nightstand.

I was about to write the text, but before hitting the send button I stopped. _'I need to be able to speak with them in person… Perhaps I could volunteer to 'observe' them the next time…'_ I thought and put the phone back at its place. _'Of course I really need to be careful… at least a little more than usual.'_

***The next morning***

The next morning I woke up, because the delicious smell of coffee, blood and croissants was teasing my heightened senses. Opening my eyes, I was met by a breakfast on the nightstand with a beautiful rose in a small vase and a note in front of it.

_**Love, please forgive me for my behavior of yesterday evening. I will arrange for a person to come and take away all bugs in the house and in your car. I know that a breakfast and a promise are not the best apology…**_

_**Love¬ Mike**_

The little note made me smile for a second, since my plan had worked out in the best possible way. _'Perhaps I should try that more often…'_

As I took a bit of the croissant and a sip from the warm blood, I had to admit that it was a rather… cute way of apologizing. Of course I wouldn't let myself get influenced by this action, but it made me realize once more that Katherine had a hand for choosing her men. _'They're not always bad, but she really needs to get some with fewer problems…'_

Ten minutes later I was finished with everything and quickly showered, before bringing the dishes into the kitchen. I did not expect to see Mike in there, but I covered my shock in less than a second.

Not paying him any attention I walked to the dishwasher and I was able to observe the sad posture he was currently in. _'What an actor!...'_

Slowly I walked behind him and put my arms around his neck, leaning slightly forward so I would be able to whisper in his ear. "Thanks a lot, Mike." I whispered and for the sake of my act gave him a little kiss on his cheek. _'Yeah, thanks to follow my unspoken plan to the letter…'_

I took a seat opposite of him and stole one part of the newspaper he was currently reading. "What do you plan to do today?" He asked me, putting down the paper. "I don't know…" I said and it was for once the truth. I was bored to death, I didn't know what to do. "How about a walk in town? I've got nothing to do, until this evening and Phil is right now in charge of watching the Originals."

'_So he has already started guarding them…'_ "Yeah, why not. When do you want to leave?" I asked and folded the newspaper. "How about right now?" "Sounds good" I answered and went to get the car keys. However Mike took them again from me and only gave me a smile_. 'Oh, he wants to play the gentleman…' _

Entering the garage he even opened the car door for me, before he got to the drivers' side. '_Someone really wants to get my, well Katherine's forgiveness…'_ I thought with a smile, just as we were driving out and to the end of his property.

Not long after we pulled into a big parking lot and got out of the car. The sun was high in the sky, shining down on everything in its path. _'At least as a Vampire I can't suffer from heat… except fire, but yeah…'_

At first we started walking next to each other, but after some meters Mike pulled me nearer and resting his arm around my shoulder. "Don't be so far away.." He whispers rather seductively into my ear. "Don't worry, I'm not going away." I whispered back and put my head on his shoulder.

We walked a bit around town, stopping at shop windows and sometimes simply to exchange a quick kiss. We were walking in the small park in town, when I heard a voice I had wished not to hear again… at least not in such circumstances. "Elena!" Damon shouted and started walking towards us.

"Do you know that guy?" Mike whispered to me and I nodded, turning my head slightly more towards him. "Let's get quickly away from here, please. I promise I will explain you everything." I said and tried to sound insecure. _'We really, really need to get away as quick as possible… He's going to make everything blow up!' _I thought and had to hold back my anger.

Mike and I exchanged a last glance, before taking off at full Vampire speed towards our car. Mike quickly opened the car for us to get in and then closed it. Here in the car we were in safety as they wouldn't be able to see us through the tainted windows.

"Who was he?" Mike asked not so calmly turning towards m. "That was Damon Salvatore. The older of the two brothers, the younger's name is Stefan." I explained and turned towards him as well. "I think Stefan was behind Damon, but I'm not sure…" I continued and looked out of the window.

Sure enough they were both standing there, not far from our car. I mentioned for Mike to be silent, just as he was about to ask something. After some moments they seemed to realize that no one was around and started to walk away. Once they were out of sight Mike started talking again.

"So these were the two famous Salvatore brothers?" He asked unimpressed and I only nodded as response. _'How does he know them? Has Katherine told him about them?... Or do they have a certain 'fame' status in the supernatural world?'_ I wondered, but decided to put that thought to the side, at least for a certain time.

Putting this thought away, came another one. What were they doing in this town? How did they come to the idea of coming to such a town? _'Probably traced your old phone…_' I thought to myself and let out a sight. This idea seemed really plausible to my eyes, this would be something, especially Damon, would do.

"What are they doing here and why did they call you Elena?" He asked after a moment of silence. _'If I only knew… They're probably trying to get me to come back to Mystic Falls… I can't let them walk around town that would really be too risky for me…' _"I have no idea why they're here… It seems to be custom for them to appear at random places." I answered his first question and leaned back in the car seat.

'_I really need to find a way to get them off my back… I could send them on a false trail… No, they've seen me now, they won't go so easily… Why did they always have to come and ruin everything?!' _

"As for your question concerning the name Elena, that simple. That's the name of the doppelgänger we're searching. And from their astonished looks, I would say they're searching her as well…" I answered his second question, while still thinking of some sort of plan.

"Then maybe we could follow them and they could lead us directly to her." Mike suggested, but already while uttering these words I was already shaking my head. "Not a good idea… They have tendencies to not be so discrete and to get into conflict with our target." I explained, trying to get him away from that dangerous idea, well dangerous for me.

"You're right, that would be the last thing we need right now… How about we go back home and I'll contact Leonora. I'll tell her to come as soon as possible, we need to get them out of our path." He said and I couldn't agree more.

After a long hour in traffic, we were back at the house and Mike was calling his witch. From what I could here, she would come tomorrow in the afternoon perhaps even later. She seemed to have a nice voice from what I could hear, which was really not a lot.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked me once again, taking me in his arms and drawing slow patterns on my back. _'Oh, no, no, no, no… Seriously… Please not, I need to find an excuse.'_ "I don't know… I could read a book or something…" I said, but instantly regretted the 'or something', as he smirked in my direction, pulling me even closer.

"Well, I'd be certainly open for something…" He said lowly into my ear, brushing a strand of hair out of the way the same time. He then began kissing my neck and nipping softly. _'Damn, where is this Phil when you really need him for once?!'_ I asked myself, while trying not to seem as if I were pushing him away.

I was sure, that Katherine was never pushing him away, so I shouldn't start with it… at the same time I really had no desire to take this step, to get to know him that close. "What about a movie?" I asked and gave him a light kiss, before I managed to escape his arms. "A movie? No… I've missed you too much, Kat." He said and pulled me once again towards him.

'_Okay, that was really lame, Elena…'_ I had time to think, before Mike's lips crushed onto mine, pulling me into a passionate kiss. _'At least he's not a bad kisser… Ah, what the hell! We only live once!'_ I thought and let him pull me upstairs.

***Later that evening***

I just started cooking dinner, when I felt two strong hands circle around my waist. "I love seeing you in my shirt, Kat." He said and gave me a quick kiss before sitting down at the table in the kitchen. "Do you know if anyone will join us for dinner?" I asked as I started to look around the kitchen for some ingredients.

"Yeah, I'm joining." Phil said entering the kitchen, greeting Mike and then me. _'Exactly the person I didn't want to see, earlier I would've been delighted…'_ I thought, but gave Phil a big smile as greeting, even if I just wanted to roll my eyes and do as if I hadn't seen him.

It was evident that Phil and Mike were very close. They had a way of talking without really talking and because of their closeness Phil was very skeptic about me. While I was cooking I was able to catch one or two times Phil looking at me. _'He's sure suspicious… I wonder how Katherine got along with him… or did she even get along with him?'_

Phil was quite cold towards me and I knew that I had to change that, especially if I planned to carry on with my plan. _'Would be really too stupid if he would go running behind my back to Mike as soon as I'm a little out of the picture.'_

Socializing with Phil was my new plan and I would start with it tonight, no matter if he was going to play along or not.

"Phil, could you help me with the plates please?" I asked as nicely as possible. For a split second he really seemed shocked, but quickly overcame it or hid it and came to help me. Together we rapidly brought all the plates to the table and could start the meal.

"So how was the observation? It must have been a real pain to sit there all day." I asked deliberately making the first step and to get some information out of him. "Well, yeah it was pretty boring. They mostly spent their day inside, only once did… Rebekah went out shopping near lunchtime, but I think that sums up their entire day." He said and seemed to warm up a little.

"Wow, that sounds actually really, really boring. What could they possibly do all day?" I wondered out loud, earning a chuckle from both Mike and Phil. "I don't know… maybe exchange secrets and making little sleepover parties!" Phil suggested and everyone had to laugh.

"Katherine, dinner is delicious by the way! Never thought you could cook and that you would cook." Phil complimented and I had to admit, that I was quite proud of my little dinner. _'Huh… apparently Katherine wasn't the one to cook in this house…'_

"You just stole the words out of my mouth, Phil." Mike laughed and gave me a little kiss on my cheek. "You're just saying that so I'll start cooking for you from now on." I said and shook my head in light amusement.

Once we had finished eating, Mike took out a good bottle of wine and over the next hour we continued laughing, drinking and just chatting. It was actually a quite decent evening and at the end of the day I could say with confidence, that Phil had warmed up to me and that he was like more 'accepting'.

"So, what happens tomorrow?" I asked Mike, while we were cleaning the kitchen. Phil had left a bit earlier and now only Mike and I were left in the house. "In what sense?" He asked while handing me a dried glass. "About the Originals, what are we doing tomorrow? I know that Leonora will arrive, but that's only in the afternoon or evening." I explained and leaned against the counter.

"I actually thought Phil could again go observe them and I could take the night shift." Mike answered and put the rest of the dishes at their right place. "You know, if you want to I can take the night shift… Leonora is your friend and you should spend some time with her, don't you think?" I suggested to cover what I really had in mind. _'I could use that time to inform them some more…'_

"Are you sure about that? Yesterday you seemed… quite against such actions." "Yeah, but that was yesterday! I had a bad day and … I got carried away." I explained, really hoping he would buy it. "Sure it would be nice to spend some time with her… but if you don't want to do it, then don't." He continued, while we started to walk upstairs.

"It's okay, really. I don't want to keep you away from her…" I said and gave him a devilish smile. "Ha, ha. Soooo funny." He said with a serious look. "I know, I've been a comedian in another life." I said playing along.

"Wait outside for a minute, will you?" I asked getting into the room and closing the door behind me. "Katherine, seriously!? Not again…" He complained outside the door, but opened it after some seconds. "Aw, don't be angry… I'm sorry for casting you out yesterday." I said and went to change in the bathroom. _'Actually he can be quite… entertaining. He doesn't seem so bad… but these kind of thoughts were part of the reason why I'm here.'_

"When does my shift start?" I asked settling under the covers of my side. "Between five and six, we'll have to see when Phil has finished." He answered and put his phone on his bedside table. "Okay, well we can stay in contact and I'll text you as soon as they start moving." I said and turned off my lamp.

"Mike, can you promise me something?" I demanded after some seconds of silence and turned to look at him. "Ask me first and I'll try to answer you." He said turning to me as well. _'That was actually a good answer… Would be useful for the future… if I get to have one' _

"I want you to promise me, that no one will follow me." Mike sighted heavily, but eventually he agreed. "Good, I will tell them to back off… But you know that it is for security." He said and nearly pleaded with his eyes. "I know, but I can't work if someone is watching me." _'I can't give them information when you're observing me…' _

"Goodnight, Mike." I half whispered and snuggled into his arms, as I had done the nights before. I had already gotten quite used to this. It was comfortable and it was warm, not that I would suffer from temperature changes, but I liked to sleep in a warm environment. "Goodnight, Kat."

* * *

**So, this time the chapter was a bit longer, but there was quite a lot of talking… I hope there wasn't too much talking for you guys… Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, please review and let me know what you thought! **


	6. Chapter 6

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to their respective owners, I own nothing except my own characters (Mike, Phil, and Leonora). AN: Thanks for reading the past chapters, I hope you liked it so far and that you'll enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_Goodnight, Mike." I half whispered and snuggled into his arms, as I had done the nights before. I had already gotten quite used to this. It was comfortable and it was warm, not that I would suffer from temperature changes, but I liked to sleep in a warm environment. "Goodnight, Kat." _

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

Elena's P.O.V.

The next morning when I woke up, the room was still dark and Mike fast asleep. He was snoring lightly and was turned towards my side. I was still lying around, not knowing what I could do, when his phone beeped quietly. _'I wonder who just texted him… Probably Phil with some new information…'_

I turned slightly towards Mike, to see if he had heard the beep, but he was still snoring. _'Could I risk it?_' I wondered and slowly began to crawl out of the bed. _'If he catches me I'm dead meat…' _I told myself and slowly and quietly made my way to his side. There was one floorboard that cracked under my weight and out of panic I raced back to the side of my bed.

But once again Mike didn't let his sleep being bothered by a simple noise like this and I calmed down again. _'Either he's a deep sleeper or the sound just seemed louder to my ears than it actually was…'_ So once again I started again to make my way over to the table and this time I made sure not to step on that loose board again.

His cellphone was still lying on the bedside table from the night before and without any other thoughts I took it. I stayed where I was, fearing that it would be too suspicious if I wouldn't be in the room and his cell. And if he should wake up, I could always try to say I was… going to wake him up.

'_I hope he has no code…'_ I thought and pressed on a button of his cell, unfortunately there was a beep as I pressed the button. Instantly I turned around, but Mike only turned more towards my side. _'Puh… Ok, so where is that damn button?'_ I asked myself and quickly pressed on the mute button once I had found it.

'_Okay, so… who would send information to him and who would he send them to?'_ The answer was clear, Phil. They were close, Phil was the first one to go watch Rebekah and Elijah. Phil is the type to report every single movement he did, he must've written texts to Mike.

It took me only a short moment to find the texts between Mike and Phil. At first I couldn't find any texts out of the ordinary, like hello etc. But then I found a very interesting text. The texts were written in some kind of code, like Rebekah and I did in our little exchange. _'He must be just as paranoid as I am… but in this case he was right to be…'_

_**I found a shovel to dig up at the right location, the other one was broken –P**_

_Will there be any problems to dig up? –M_

**Might be, didn't get the chance to test the solidity of the surface –P**

There were some more texts, but of course before I had any chance to read them Mike decided to start waking up. I quickly put the cellphone at its original place and sped into the bathroom, starting the shower and hopping in. _'At least this is a credible excuse…'_

Twenty minutes later I came back into the room with a big towel around myself and another smaller towel around my wet hair. "So you're finally awake?" I asked, seeing he was checking his phone. _'Hopefully I didn't change something… Wait… Damn! I forgot the mute button!'_ I suddenly realized and felt myself get all pale.

"Yeah, woke up to an empty bed… Not such a nice feeling" He said chuckling and put the phone onto the table. _'The way he looks, I would say he hasn't found anything out of normal…'_ "Any news when Leonora will arrive?" I asked from the closet, where I was choosing my outfit to wear. Trying to get some more information, perhaps he would unconsciously give me some information.

"Yeah, she'll be arriving around six o'clock this evening." He answered and got out of the bed, walking passed me into the bathroom. _'At least I know when she's coming… But that doesn't give me any more clues about their texts…'_

"And about observing?" I demanded once I had finished dressing. "Well, Phil should come back between six and seven. Probably you'll just have enough time to say hello." He said and ended the conversation by going into the shower. _'Great and until then, I'll bore myself to death and drink some blood…'_

***Late afternoon, early evening***

As I was getting rapidly bored by only waiting around, I decided to once again change my outfit for the upcoming event. This time I dressed all in black from head to toe. I put on some black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a black jacket along with black shoes. _'Ha, as if I was preparing to rub a bank… actually I'm going to break in somewhere… just not a bank.'_

Satisfied with my new outfit I went back down, to discover Phil, Mike and probably Leonora in the kitchen. "Oh, you must be Katherine! I've heard a lot from Mikael, but he never mentioned you were so beautiful!" She said cheerfully and extended her hand towards me. _'That's weird… there's usually no single person who shakes hands after being around Vamps for a while…'_

Shaking her hand, I had to admit that she remembered me of Caroline. Not from the looks, but from the personality I could see so far. In looks Leonora was entirely different from Caroline. Leonora had flaming red, curly hair and was dressed in a simple black dress. She seemed to be in her late thirties or in her mid-forties. _'I wonder how long she's been making 'business' with Mike and Phil…'_

"Thanks a lot, but I'm sure Mike was exaggerating." I said and tried to appear shy or overly flattered. '_He actually talked a lot about Katherine, not me.' _"Not at all, dear. But tell me, Mike is treating you well I hope." She demanded and had a serious look upon her face. _'Well apart from locking me in his cave… Yeah I guess you could say he treated me well enough…'_

"Yes, like a princess!" I answered trying to quickly end this conversation. "Oh that's nice, I heard you have to go on some kind of 'secret mission'?" She asked taking a sip from her tea, while pointing at my outfit. _'Yep, secret mission… Like James Bond, just Vampire version…'_

"Something like that, yes." I answered and quickly took out a blood bag. "About that… Did something happen out of the usual today, Phil?" 'Like the sudden appearance of

"As it is right now, they're out in the town. To be exact at the same house the ball was. They just left, when I was leaving and so I had time to inform a friend of mine there. He'll send you a message when they're on their way back." He told us all, but especially to me.

"Okay, thanks a lot. Well then… I think it's time for me to leave. Leonora, it was a pleasure to meet you!" I informed then and walked to the bin to put my blood bag in there.

"I'll keep in touch and I wish you all a good evening in case I wouldn't see you again." I said and was about to walk out of the kitchen, but got stopped by Mike. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked with a smirk. _'Nope, not in my books…'_

Of course I knew what he was talking about, but I was really not in the mood to play along. "No, I don't think so. I've got my keys and phone." I answered quickly and tried to look at him questioningly. It was actually difficult staying that calm, when all I wanted to do was to get out of here.

"Ha, ha." He said and gave me a small kiss, before releasing me. "Oh… Kay, see you!" I quickly said and got out of the kitchen, quickly walking to the car. _'Finally! Now I just need to get there…'_

After some minutes of driving, I arrived at their house. It would've taken me probably longer if I had been driving at normal, authorized speed, but I needed to get away from the house as fast as I could. And with the time I got in extra, I had time to search for a nice hiding spot for my car.

Their house was completely dark, but since a dark house didn't mean that it was empty, I got nearer to try to catch any possible sound. But as expected it was all quiet, except for the normal sounds like a bird in the distance and other animals.

I had been now in front of the house for over twenty minutes and I still hadn't gotten a text. Figuring it could still go a while until they would come back, I started to walk around the property. Actually their house was similar to Mike's, built in Victorian style, but perhaps slightly bigger than Mike's.

Once I was on the back of the house, I found a door on the wall of the garage, which was attached to the main house. The door was locked, but even I could see that it hadn't been locked with much effort. _'Why should they? They're the Original family… one would really be a fool to break into their house.'_ I thought and forced the door.

The garage was dark, but I with my enhanced eyesight, I could easily find the door which led to the main house. Before starting to walk to the door, I closed the door through which I had entered. Even though you could see the door was forced, I didn't want to attract more interest then was necessary.

Passing the cars I quickly made my way to the second door and found this once open. _'That's just weird... Rebekah and Elijah both seem to be the kind of Vampires, who put security over anything else and yet in their home there's practically none._'

Stepping into the main house, I discovered that I was in their kitchen. It was smaller than Mike's, but if you looked at the used technology, Elijah's and Rebekah's home was much more modern. What came up in my mind next, was that both homes (Mike's and Elijah's) were actually bigger than the Mikaelson Mansion in Mystic Falls.

I was about to exit the kitchen, but while passing the fridge I caught the scent of blood and realized that I was quite hungry. _'Should I or shouldn't I?... Who cares, I'm hungry!_' I thought and opened the fridge, taking out a blood bag and pouring it into a glass.

I had just taken a sip from the glass, when I got a message saying that they would arrive in about fifteen to twenty minutes. I quickly finished the glass and continued my little visit. Opposite of the entrance door there was a big staircase. Even with the lights on, there would be a certain part which would stay in half dark and that's the place I decided to wait.

Naturally the staircase wasn't such a comfortable seating-accommodation, but for twenty minutes it would okay. Tucking my cellphone in the pocket of my jacket, I sat down in the half dark and simply waited in silence.

From time to time you could hear some wood crack or the wind blowing against the windows, but apart from that it was all very quiet. For the first five minutes I hummed an old melody I had in my head, but after humming that song for a while it got boring and so once again I stayed silent.

Twenty minutes later I could hear a car approaching. The car stopped just before the main entrance and I could hear the gravel creak as the car stopped. The doors got opened and I was able to hear some jazz music coming from the car, before the doors got closed once again. This time I was able to make out four voices, Rebekah's, Elijah's, Kol's and the one I hadn't hoped for… Klaus's. '_Great… The Dictator is here as well…' _

A key got put into the locker and soon the door opened, revealing the four Vampires. As calculated they couldn't see me, but I had a perfect view, as if I were watching them on a big screen. For some reason they stayed in the entrance, talking and when Rebekah hugged Klaus I decided to make myself known.

"If this isn't a happy family reunion!" I exclaimed and walked down the stairs. They seemed all quite shocked, except Rebekah and perhaps even Elijah. My foot had barley stepped on the last step, Klaus had me already against the nearest wall.

"Katherine… What are you doing here, in MY house?!" He asked angrily, but I only smirked. "Oh, Klaus… It's always a pleasure to talk with you, but you should really call me Elena." I stated, never stopping smiling.

For a split second he seemed astonished, but eventually the anger got back into his eyes and he glared at me. "Well then, Elena… That still doesn't explain why you're in MY house." He spat and continued putting pressure onto my neck. "You know it's much easier for me to speak, if you aren't crushing my windpipe." I spat out as well and gave him my own glare.

This seemed to amuse him and instantly he released me, but still kept glaring at me. _'Someone doesn't like strangers in his house…'_ I thought to myself, while I observed him closely. "When I'm asking a question, I like to get an answer." He stated flatly, still not moving from his position. "Straight down to business, I see…" I remarked and got away from the wall.

"It could take a while… can we perhaps sit down?" I asked with quite some annoyance in my voice. "Well then… Follow me." Klaus answered and walked us, well actually just me, to the living room, which was on the other side of the kitchen.

Soon after we were all seared in the living room, I on the big couch and all the others on some chairs in front of me. _'As if I were before the curt…'_ I thought amused, but hid it as it wouldn't be too helpful in this situation.

When after some seconds still nobody had said anything, I decided to waste not more time and to speak. I could stay all evening here or Mike and Phil would get suspicious.

"You're in quite a lot of danger." I stated and waited to let that sentence sink in. Klaus and Kol were actually the only ones who were amused by it and even laughed, but Rebekah and Elijah stayed pretty serious. "That's hardly any news." Kol told me, still chuckling.

This time I didn't hold back my annoyance and simply rolled my eyes at him. "I know that… But you don't know the latest news. Does Mike evoke anything to one of you?" I asked and they all exchanged a pretty astonished look. "From where do you know that name?" Klaus demanded all traces of his previous amusement erased.

"The how is unimportant in this matter. Do you by any chance know a person called Phil?" I continued asking. "Yeah, I have. I think there was a guy named Phil at the ball." Rebekah said and earned a questioning look from her brothers.

"What?! I was talking with that woman and she wouldn't shut up, she kept talking about his looks and etc." Rebekah said annoyed and rolled her eyes, sharing a quick smile with me. "I'm sure they did." I teased her.

"Okay, fine. You mentioned two names, but that still doesn't tell me what you were doing here." Klaus once again stated impatiently. "Phil was the one to observe you all morning and afternoon, he really seemed to be a close friend to Mike." I informed them, while searching for my next words.

"See! I told you I saw a guy in the bushes!" Rebekah said nudging Kol in the side. "Okay, okay." He said annoyed towards Rebekah. "Anyway… before I can continue I need to know two things. Actually two favors." I admitted and made myself more comfortable on the couch I was on.

"What favors, if I may ask?" Elijah asked, speaking for the first time. "I've had the unfortunate and unwanted pleasure of walking into the Salvatore brothers in town yesterday in the afternoon." "Unwanted? But I thought there was a time where you were practically glued to them…" Kol asked rather astonished.

"I know, I know…" I sighted and thought back at them. "But at the moment I'm in a difficult position and I can't afford them ruining everything. The Salvatore's and the other favor could be the death of me and I have to admit, that I've no desire to die just yet." I admitted as well and looked towards Elijah. Thinking if he would have any reaction if he were to find out my relationship with Mike.

"And why would we help you? You tried to kill us many times, Elena." Klaus remarked and I had to admit he had a point. "Because I believe that you put the well-being of your family over everything else and I mean everything else." I said with confidence and I knew I had a point.

"Admitting I would help you with your first request, what do you want me to do?" Klaus asked clearly amused. "I'd like you to get them away from here, make them disappear… without killing them." I added, after seeing his eyes lighten up at the words 'make them disappear'.

"Agreed, now the second favor." Klaus agreed right away. "I need you to find Katherine and to keep her the hell out of this town or anywhere near here." I said and observed their reactions. "Oh if it goes after me, we could kill her right away!" Rebekah exclaimed as soon as I had finished my request. _'You have my complete agreement.'_

"Agreed, agreed. Now start talking about why you're here." _'Calm down Klaus…. I'm coming to it.' _"Mike, is planning to eliminate every single one of you." I said without blinking an eyelash, but really didn't expect Klaus to start laughing.

"Elena, Elena… You're truly naïve. Mike has been dead for hundreds of years!" He said. "You sure? Because he seemed to be in quite a good shape the last time I saw him." _'Yep, very good shape…' _I thought, remembering him entering the shower this morning.

"Believe me, he's dead. At least if we're talking about the same person." Klaus said trying to finish this matter, clearly not wanting to think about him. "Are you talking about a tall, muscular guy, of about your size with brown hair and piercing green eyes? Oh and not to mention a big scar on his left cheek." I described Mike and I could see realization dawn over Klaus's eyes.

"That can't be…" "Klaus, I think this can very well be the truth, don't you think?" Elijah questioned his brother with a slightly concerned look on his face. "But he.. I saw him dying!" Klaus exclaimed to his brother, obviously still in denial.

"I hate to interrupt such a moment, but it would be good if we could continue, because I really need to leave soon." I said after a moment of silence. I was about to say something else, but my cellphone suddenly beeped. "Sorry, I quickly need to check that."

_**Is everything alright? They're back aren't they? –M.**_

_Everything is fine and yes they have arrived half an hour ago. –K._

"I'm sorry, but it was important… Anyway since it's clear now that we're speaking of the same Mike, I might recommend you to rethink of my earlier words. He wants to kill you, all of you and he wants to do it soon." I said a bit more forcefully. "Has this something to do with this… Phil observing us?" Elijah demanded after some seconds of silence.

"Yes and that's also the reason why I'm here. At the moment I should actually be outside in the bushes and report everything I see and hear." "So you're like a spy gone wild?" Rebekah laughed and I laughed along. "Nah, I'm just informing people of their soon possible death." I said, but got interrupted my Rebekah. "Oh come on! Admit it you like us!" She said all smiles and I shook my head smiling.

"Who knows… But most importantly I don't want them to kill you, because if someone has to kill you then I want to do it." I explained after a moment of silence, getting an eye roll from Rebekah. "But we're again drifting from the topic… Mike will try to kill you soon, with the help of a witch and the blood of the 'human' doppelgänger. That's also part of the reason why I need Katherine out of the picture.

Mike doesn't know that I'm Elena and not Katherine, plus he doesn't know that the 'human' doppelgänger isn't that human anymore." I finished explaining. "So you're pretending to be Katherine… But how did you get into that situation to pretend being her?" She continued asking.

"Remember the day you saw me in the alley?" I asked and got a nod from her as some confused looks from all the others. "Yeah, why?" "Well about… Twenty minutes later I got captured by a bunch of Vampires and I landed in Mike's house. He believed me to be Katherine and I just didn't correct him." I answered Rebekah.

"When you mentioned he needs the blood of the doppelgänger, do you mean he's trying to perform a binding smell?" Elijah asked, interrupting Rebekah before she had even completely opened her mouth to ask the next question.

"Yes and he seems to have some kind of backup plan, which includes digging and the witch or a second witch. As it is now, I don't know much more… The last part I found out by going through his cellphone…"

"That's a very glamorous move, E." Rebekah said smirking in my direction. "I know, I know." I said smiling as well and quickly took a look at my watch. "Ah, before I forget it… Mike as you followed at all times. I think if it would go after him, he would delightfully place bugs all over your house and even in corners you wouldn't dream of…" I finished my little speech.

Elijah shook his head lightly smiling and giving me a discrete look, probably remembering the spiked car. "If he has us followed all the time, what guarantees you that you aren't being followed?" Kol asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I made sure of that. After getting informed of the bugs and cameras in the car and bedroom, plus the closet, I made sure that he would stop with it." "He had cameras in the bedroom and the closet?!" Rebekah asked incredulously.

"Yep… even in the closet. Oh plus there were also a lot in the kitchen and in other parts of the house. And I have a feeling there's one in the bathroom, but I'm not sure… I need to check that first." I confirmed and drifted a little bit off the topic.

"Hey, could we please go back to the important matters, like us getting killed?" Klaus asked angrily. "First of you didn't want to listen and now you suddenly do?..." I wondered out loud and when I saw the look Klaus was giving me, I quickly put my hands in the air in a surrounding manner.

"Well I told you now about everything I know. I've been in contact with Rebekah, so as soon as I'll know some more I'll let you know, Rebekah." I told them and got up, stretching my arms over my head.

"Well, thank you for your honesty, Elena. I'll accompanied you to your car." He said and led me towards the main entrance. "Perhaps, it would be best to go out through the back… I have a feeling there's a camera to take pictures of everyone getting in and getting out." I whispered to Elijah as he was about to open the door.

"Good idea, would it be possible to talk to you for a minute or two?" He asked silently, while leading me towards the back door. "Sorry about the door… I'll send you a new one, I promise." I said once we reached that door, after I got a little questioning look from Elijah. Elijah laughed and only shook his head. '_Didn't think he would take it so easily…'_

"Don't worry about it, there's no need for sending us a new one… We got to replace it at least once a month, because Klaus refuses to put a better and stronger door there." He explained and closed the door behind him once we were outside.

"I wanted to talk about… what you said about Mike." "Yes?" I asked, still a bit lost in my thoughts. "You said he believes you to be Katherine, right?... And you said he had bugs and cameras all over the house… Even in your private rooms."

"Well, they're not so private…" I muttered a tad too loud, as Elijah heard it clearly. "What do you mean by that? Because I'm sure you don't mean just the bugs…" Elijah asked coming a bit nearer towards me.

"It's not important…" I said trying to get him to abandon the subject, but failed miserably once again. "Elena." "I'll tell you another time, Elijah." I said looking into his beautiful brown eyes. "I swear if he has done anything to you…" He started quite angrily, but I quickly interrupted him. "Relax, Elijah. He hasn't … done anything to.. me. But he will if I don't leave soon."

"I'll let you go, but… can I have your phone first?" He ask nicely and I really was astonished. "Why would you want my phone?" "Because I'm going to put me into your contacts, of course under another name. So if anything happens you can call me, so you don't have to go over Rebekah." He explained and at the end of his explanation, I gave him my phone.

"Goodnight, Elijah… Watch out for any weird situations… I'll try to inform you before something happens, but I can't guarantee." I said and stood a bit awkward. "Goodnight, Elena. Please be careful… Mike.. well he can be very… Klaus like. So do not fear to call me if anything should happen or if you need help with something." Elijah said and once again shocked me, as he stepped forward taking my face into his hands.

"I don't know how deep you're in this entire story, but please… before it gets too much, call me. Can you promise me this? I won't ask anything else from you…" Elijah asked seriously, not allowing me to look away. The fact that he was asking me, rather than commanding me meant a lot to me.

"I promise you, Elijah. If I start to get in too deep, I'll call you… But I'd like you to make me a promise as well…" _'If he only knew how deep I'm already in this mess… Way too deep…'_

He gave me one of his so rare smiles and like the night of the ball he kissed me once again. _'Oh wow… Never got that much attention when I was still a human…' _I don't know how long we spent kissing. Everything seemed to stop around us, only we existed and this moment. But too soon we got interrupted by someone's, Kol's, whistling. "Go get her brother!" He shouted from a window from the first floor.

Looking up I could see that both Kol and Rebekah were leaning out of the window and smiling like little children on Christmas Day. _' . God! How much did they hear or see?..._' I wondered and put a strand of my hair behind my ear, an annoying habit I had kept from my human days…

Once again I was just lucky not to feel anything, as I would be blushing like crazy. "Goodnight, Elijah." I whispered and sped away, not looking back at the family the entire world tried so desperately to kill…

* * *

**So… What did you think? Kol, Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus are for now only second characters, not the most present ones, but I promise that in the near future, they will be much more present. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and that you'll continue reading the next ones as well. Please review and let me know what you thought! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to their owners and I'm sadly not part of them. I only own my characters and the blame for their actions ;-) AN: Thank you, thank you, and thank you to all who have read this story! I hope that you liked it so far and that you'll like the following chapters as well.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_He gave me one of his so rare smiles and like the night of the ball he kissed me once again. 'Oh wow… Never got that much attention when I was still a human…' I don't know how long we spent kissing. Everything seemed to stop around us, only we existed and this moment. But too soon we got interrupted by someone's, Kol's, whistling. "Go get her brother!" He shouted from a window from the first floor. _

_Looking up I could see that both Kol and Rebekah were leaning out of the window and smiling like little children on Christmas Day. ' . God! How much did they hear or see?...' I wondered and put a strand of my hair behind my ear, an annoying habit I had kept from my human days…_

_Once again I was just lucky not to feel anything, as I would be blushing like crazy. "Goodnight, Elijah." I whispered and sped away, not looking back at the family the entire world tried so desperately to kill…_

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

Elena's P.O.V.

The entire way back to the car, I couldn't help but think back at this kiss. I couldn't think about what sorts of emotions I had felt, because I hadn't felt anything. It wasn't that I didn't like him, no, but I couldn't feel anything as this was the disadvantage of turning off your emotions.

You only felt some anger, annoyance, boredom… but that was the end of the possible 'feelings'. These were good feelings if you had suffered as much as I had, but the disadvantage was that even if some extraordinary happened, like Elijah kissing me twice, I couldn't feel anything.

I was so deeply lost in my thoughts that I had walked past the car. Realizing what just happened, I tried as hard as possible, to ban any possible thoughts about Elijah from my head. I got into the car and sent a text, that I would be leaving their property right now. Not waiting for their answer I put the phone back into the pocket of my jacket and drove back.

"So, did anything out of the ordinary happen back there?" Mike asked from the living room, where he was sitting with Leonora. I didn't want him to smell Elijah's scent on me, so I stayed in the entrance quite far away from the two. '_Apart from Elijah kissing me for the second time this week… no, not at all.' _

"No, there was a fight between Rebekah and Klaus. Elijah stepped in between the two and successfully calmed their banter, without any deaths." I said sounding rather bored and I do have to admit rather proudly, that my acting skills had seriously improved. '_Perhaps once this is finished, I should try to go to an acting school…'_

"Do you mind if I go upstairs? I'm quite tired and I would like to take a shower first." I said and wished them a goodnight, before quickly going to the bathroom to take off the foreign scents. _'Hopefully one shower is going to be enough… wouldn't want him to doubt my 'fidelity'.' _

***The next day***

"Katherine, do you by any chance know the current location where your relative could be?" Leonora asked me, still bent over her books. _'Nope, but I'm sure my 'friends' are taking care of this…' _"No, I'm sorry. Her last location was Mystic Falls, a very small town, but it seems she has disappeared from the Earth's surface.

I heard from my informants, that her only brother got killed and soon after her house got burned down. Since her brother's death there haven't been any traces of her, which would let you to think she might be dead as well, but in the house, well what was left of it, there was no trace of a second… corpse." I tried to explain, while I was checking my phone for any new messages.

"Well then, Mike. I'd say it is best we put our other plan in action. It is too risky to wait for the other one to appear." She said looking up from her books and giving Mike a stern look. "Well, I hoped we wouldn't come to that, but very well." He said and sat next to us on the couch and took out a map.

"We will have to make a little road trip. The best thing would be to leave as soon as possible." "And where to?" I quickly interjected. "Mystic Falls, my dear." He said and I could nearly feel the smile crumble on my face.

"Is something wrong, Katherine?" Leonora asked seeing my less than pleased look. "I just really hoped I would never have to go back there." I explained and it really was the truth. I had absolutely no desire to go back to that bloody town. First of all there was the obvious reason of seeing my house completely burned down. Second reason I would have to hear the townspeople talk about him and gossip about my disappearance.

"Oh, dear… Let me guess… It has something to do with some residents there?" Leonora asked sympathetically. "Yeah and other stuff as well. Let's just say I'm not exactly welcomed there…" I continued explaining and it was actually half of the truth.

There were some who were happy that I was 'dead' and some knew I wasn't dead, well technically yes.., but were simply happy I had left town. And there were others who didn't say anything to me or didn't look at me, but I knew that in secret they were blaming me for what happened in general in this town.

There was a time where I blamed myself too, but I came to realize that it wasn't, well not everything. Me being a doppelgänger is not my personal fault, it's probably destiny and so no one should judge me on that. _'Keep telling you that, E…_' I thought to myself, resisting once again rolling my eyes at myself.

Of course during the events I had made decisions, which sometimes were good and sometimes were really bad. I had no regret over the choices I had made, because at the moment I believed in them and I took them because I cared. _'Well that's probably why nearly every single one failed…'_ I interrupted my inner argument.

"But it's not a social visit, so we won't have to be too preoccupied." Mike remarked, seemingly annoyed by our lack of interest for the road trip. "So when are we leaving,_ Master_?" I asked teasing him, trying to get back onto the subject.

"After this talk." He stated coldly and left the room. Questioningly I turned towards Leonora, but she only shrugged her shoulders and started to close her books. "I'm sorry but I didn't quite follow. Are we leaving now?" I asked Leonora, helping pack her books. "I'd say so… He really seems to be in a bad mood today." She whispered back and left the room as well.

'_Shit… Could he have smelled something? No… I used to many products. Smelling such a faint trace is nearly impossible, even for an ancient Vampire… Could he have sent someone yesterday evening to watch?... Perhaps… He is mistrusting, but at the same time…. He really seemed sincere when he said he would tell them to back off… Then what could be the reason if not these two?' _I wondered while I went into my room to pack some stuff.

Entering the room I saw Mike sitting on the bed, reading some files. As soon as he saw me he closed the files and stood up, starting to pace around. _'Okay… Something's definitely wrong here… He seems to be avoiding me…'_ I noticed, but did not stop walking before I was at the closet. _'He'll kill me… that's for sure!' _

"Katherine?" He asked slowly and instantly there was like an alarm bell in my head. _'That's it, girl… you're probable last hour has started…'_ I told myself and just peeked out of the closet, to show him that I was listening. "Yes?" "Do you by any chance know certain… Bennett witch?" He asked coming into the closet, leaning against the door. _'Uh oh… Why is he asking me about this?'_

"Yeah… Why?" I asked, without turning around. "Did you have recent contact with her?" He continued asking and I was sure that he was looking at me with a suspicious look. "Well depends how you define 'recent'…" I answered, not giving direct answers to his questions. "Will you at least look me in the eye when I'm talking with you?!" Mike demanded angrily and made me turn around.

'_Shit… What does he know? What did Katherine tell him?' _"Why didn't you tell me that you were the one to kill YOUR doppelgängers brother and that YOU are the reason she left? And that she is very well a fucking Vampire?!" He continued literally fuming. _'BONNIE!... Argh! She just has to go and spill the beans to the first one who listens to her… Great, what do I tell him now?' _

"Okay, I killed her brother, yes. But I didn't know she had disappeared until after I had left this bloody town!" I tried defending me and tried to step out of his grasp. But he was holding me too strongly and I was too young to have any chance against him… "And what about the Vampirism?!" He nearly spat out and I could see the anger burning in his eyes.

'_Wow… When he's angry he definitely has some resemblance with Klaus… Stop it, Elena! You shouldn't be making collations when you're probably in your last living moments!'_ I shouted at me and shook myself out of my thoughts. "I… I…" I started, but naturally when I needed something (like an answer) my mind was blank. "You what?" He demanded and shook me a bit more. _'Okay, it's either going to be your death sentence or your golden ticket, but you have to try it...'_ I told myself and sighted heavily.

"Because I wanted to protect you!" I shouted and hoped it would be my golden ticket and not my death sentence. " . I think that was probably the lamest excuse I ever heard!" He spat coldly, glaring at me_. 'Okay, here goes nothing… it's your last chance, E…'_

"It is the truth! I wanted to protect you, from what would've happened! And it isn't as if I had made you believe she's human! I TOLD you that she was most likely a Vampire! I told you she had disappeared and I hoped you would abandon the search for her!" I shouted right back, trying to reason him somehow.

"And why would I have abandoned the search for her? Why do you want me to use the second option?" He demanded still with an iron grip on my arms. "If you had gone after her, the Salvatore's would've gone too and you don't know how far they're willing to go for her! They stop before nothing! I didn't want to get you killed, because you went after her!" I continued explaining, but it seemed as if I was talking to a wall.

"Oh, because you would care if I'd get killed all of a sudden?!" He shouted louder than he had before. _'Oh boy…, it's a dirty move, but you got to do this… It's your only chance!'_ I told myself and quickly thought of things that would make me pissed, so my reaction to his question and my soon to follow answer would be legitimate.

"Because I fucking LOVE YOU!" I shouted as loud as I could and broke out of his grasp, as I had successfully stunned him into silence. Before he had any other chance to do something, I took my packed bag and sped out of the house and directly into the car.

'_That was such a dirty move… You definitely have some Katherine in you!'_ My inner voice told me and I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts away. Even in the state I was in, I knew that it was the worst thing you could do. It was a move so desperate, that I would've gladly punched myself in the face if I could've.

But at the same time I knew, that this was probably the only reason why I wasn't still in his grasp and probably dead. It was the reason why I could 'escape' safely and be now where I was, unharmed.

My old self would've beaten me to death for such a move, but my new one knew… that survival came first. Because I wasn't ready to die just yet, I wanted to see the world and have fun. I didn't want to die at the hands of an old 'friend' of Klaus's. I didn't want to die under the name of the one who killed my last remaining family.

And I didn't want to die now, because it would mean that I was breaking my promise towards Elijah… and I didn't want to. Not that I was getting sentimental, no, but… He had been so serious when he asked me to promise him… and most of all he had seemed so relieved after I promised him. '_Yeah, but you still lied to him… you watched him directly in his eyes and you lied…'_

After my death he would then probably quickly find out, that I had already been in too deep and he would perhaps feel guilty for not finding out, for not being able to stop it. He would be angry, that I didn't keep my promise to call him when I needed him and he would maybe…feel guilty that I had risked my life to safe theirs. He would most likely go on a rambling that he had been the death of me, that everything was his and his families fault.

Well technically most of it really was their fault… But, yeah these were all just assumption, except for the part that Elijah's family was really responsible for a lot… and that I didn't want to break my promise towards Elijah.

'_You sound like some stupid schoolgirl! Get a grip, you're stronger than that!'_ I told myself, well my new me told me that and I got out of the passenger side. I put my bag in the trunk and slammed it shot before getting in on the driver's side and taking out my keys.

'_You need to seem at least still pissed!'_ I told myself and put the key into the ignition. I turned the key and the car roared to live, just as Leonora and Phil came outside. "Hey, where you leaving without us?" Leonora teased rather than asked, but she quickly saw that I wasn't in the mood.

Technically I was in the mood for some joking, but I had to keep my act together. "No, but it we should leave now. If _Mr. Mike_ wants to leave right away, then we got to follow _MR. Mike_." I spat out the last part.

"Okay… Uhm, Phil would you mind to ride with Mike? I'd like to spend some girl time with Katherine." She asked turning towards Phil, who was still standing in the doorway of the garage. "No… I guess we'll see each other there." He said and walked back into the house, probably to talk with Mike.

"You fought with Mike." She state once she was in the car. As it was a statement and not a question, I only nodded and started the car. As we were slowly driving out of the garage, I could see in the rear view mirror that Mike and Phil were getting in their own car. I noticed that Leonora had seen me watching him and once we were out of the garage, she turned once again towards me in her seat. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked and I gave her a friendly smile before shaking my head.

"No, let's ban men from this car. We could listen to some music, how about that?" I asked trying to sound more cheerfully. "That's fine with me." She laughed and turned on the stereo. The radio was just playing the song 'Forget You', Leonora and I shared a quick look before we started to sing along to the radio.

***Two hours later***

We were driving on the highway, when I noticed that we needed to fill up on fuel. "I'm sorry, but we got to make a quick stop on the next rest stop. We're a bit low on fuel." I said and looked for the next exit. "No, problem. Perhaps there's a shop or something and we could pick up something to eat, well I…" She said smiling and pointed at a sign for the rest stop.

Luckily there was a restaurant at the rest stop and we stopped to eat. "I'll quickly go on the toilet, could you perhaps fill the car? If it's too much trouble you don't have to do it." I asked, although I didn't need to go to the toilet. It was just an excuse to text Elijah, to inform him that we were on our way to Mystic Falls.

_He has chosen the other option for his birthday… Are going back home to check out the location. Take care –K. _

I quickly wrote and just as I got out of the toilet I got my response.

_**Thanks Kat, we found the present we were looking for. It's safely hidden at our place. Had some problems to find the other presents we were looking for, but couldn't buy them yet. We'll have to look in another shop. We'll join you at home… Take care, the family misses you. –Eric **_

Elijah replayed with a coded message as well. At least they had gotten Katherine and from what I understood they had found Damon and Stefan. They had sent them on a false lead, but weren't completely sure if they had bought it.

But the thing that made me happy and a bit worried, was the fact that they were going to join us in Mystic Falls. I was happy about it, because if something should go wrong, I would have some backup. The thing that caused me a little bit to worry, was the fact that Klaus wasn't exactly the master in self-control as well as the other family members when their family was concerned.

I was about to walk back out, when something came back to my mind. Elijah had said _they_ were going to join us, but that would be too risky for me, as Mike would know someone had talked. Not waiting any longer I sent another text at Elijah.

_But you can't all come… What would father think? Don't you think he would feel abandoned? –K._

After only some second of waiting, my phone beeped with the incoming message of 'Eric'.

_**Don't worry, Kat. The twins are staying so father won't feel lonely. –E. '**__I should've known, that Elijah wouldn't forget something like that (not like me).'_

When I walked back to the car, Leonora had already filled the car and we were able to continue our journey. "Hey, do you know where we'll be staying?" Leonora asked once we were back on the highway. _'Damn… I didn't think of that…'_ "I've actually no bloody idea." I laughed and turned to look at her. "Is there a hotel in that town?" Leonora asked and turned the stereo a bit down.

"Yeah, there is one. It's of course not a five star hotel, but… yeah could be worse." I answered her and outrun an old man in his slow car, cursing only a little bit. While driving I was often cursing, that was something I had probably taken over from my parents. They used to curse as well while driving, but they would try to stop cursing when Jer and I were in the car.

After another hour and a half we arrived at the sign I had wished to never see again 'Welcome to Mystic Falls'. "This town looks really calm… Must be nice living here." Leonora said, but I only chuckled. "What? It's not nice here?" She asked curious and turned to look at me.

"No, it's nice… It's just… not really calm. There's a lot of supernatural stuff in this small town. The people here, at least the founder families, have been hunting Vampires for decades. They've created special devises to do so and much more" I explained thinking back at the device that nearly killed every Vampire in this town.

"Really?" She asked astonished, just as we were driving into the parking lot of the motel. "Yep, they've even created a special council. Mostly all founding families are members of it. And because of that council many people drink Vervain on a daily basis. Of course you understand that this is also part of the reason why I hate it here, you just can't get a good drink." I finished and we both got out of the car.

"Seems like they've already arrived." I told Leonora and pointed to the back of the parking lot were a black SUV was parked. "Hey, it's going to get better, believe me… He might be a bit uncontrollable when he's angry, but… deep down he's a good man." She said softly and hugged me, before walking into the motel. _'I've seen worse when it comes to anger…'_ I thought with a sighted and got out my bag of the trunk.

I had just started to walk towards the entrance of the lobby, as my phone beeped. Taking my phone out of my pocked, I made a quick check of my environment before reading the text. I knew that they were all in the lobby, but it was better to be safe than to be sorry…

_**We just arrived home. We're staying at the house. –E**_.

_Okay, we just arrived home as well… Are staying in the motel, had no other choice. –K._

As soon as I entered the lobby I was greeted by Phil and Mike. It was actually more Phil who did the greeting, as Mike stayed seated on the old-fashioned couch. Mike barely glanced up, before looking back at his phone screen. '_What a warm welcome… I certainly would expect another welcome, when someone just professed your love for him…' _

"So… Have got rooms?" I asked to interrupt that long, awkward silence. "Uh, yes… But… There's a little problem." Phil said looking between Mike and me. "And?" I asked rather impatiently. All I wanted to do was to lie down on my bed and to drink a well-deserved blood bag. "Well there are only two rooms… and … Phil and I would like to be together in one." Leonora said hesitantly looking between Mike and me.

"Oh… Ooooh! Sure… Yeah, it's okay." I said after realizing what she was implying. I didn't know they were a thing, but I had to admit that it was kind of… cute. "You sure? I… I could understand if… you know." She said a bit uncomfortable. "Yeah, it's not a problem…" I said aloud and took the key Phil was offering me. "Have fun you two…" I whispered teasingly, while passing them and instantly Leonora got red like a tomato.

As I opened the room I had another 'shock'. Of course there was only one, small double bed and no other chair or couch in this damned room. _'Guess one will have to sleep on the floor…' _I thought and let my bag fall on the bed, not caring to close the room door.

Soon enough Mike entered the room as well and put his bag near the bed, closing the door and sighting heavily. _'Hope he'll get the message that he will sleep on the floor!' _I thought as I searched his name in my contacts. _'Ah! Hopefully he'll be able to come…' _

_Can we meet in the tunnels? –K. _

"Kat…" He began, but still didn't look towards me. His eyes were glued to the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "What?" I asked lying down on the bed, never letting go of my phone.

_**Sure, meet you in ten? –E. **_

_Sure, I'm on my way. –K. _

"I… I.." "Until you've made up your mind what you're going to tell me, I'll be back. Bye!" I interrupted him and took my jacket, before walking away from him, away from the motel.

As I walked towards the tunnels I had once been trapped in, the sky started to get covert by dark clouds. The temperature would be to human a bit chilly and you could sense that a storm was about to start. _'That's just my luck… The day I once where my new sneakers it has to start raining!'_ I thought annoyed just as the first raindrop hit my head. _'Why is that they always fall on my nose?!' _

At first the rain didn't bother me and I continued at my normal pace, but soon the rain started to get heavier and heavier. Not wanting to get all soaked, I started running to that hole Elijah had created as he had trapped me in the tunnels.

I had just reached the runnels and was looking down, when strong arms circled around my waist and pulled me down into the tunnels. "Good evening, Elijah…" I said once we had landed and gave him a little kiss, before running to the more protected parts of the caves.

Elijah quickly chased after me and once we had reached a one tunnel, which was a bit detached from the others he pushed softly against the wall of it. "Good evening, Elena." He said drawing out my name and gave me a long kiss.

"I have to admit, that I could get used to such a welcoming." Elijah laughed and put his arms around me. Being in a playful mood I only shrugged and leaned against the wall. "You weren't that happy with that welcoming?... " He said with clearly an idea behind his entire stance and before I knew it, he had me in a passionate embrace.

'_Oookay…. That's just… Wow, I don't even have words for that kiss!' _"And what about this one?" He asked smirking. "Much, much, much better!" I laughed and put my arms around his neck.

We stayed like this, just looking into the others, for quite some time. Words weren't needed between us, we had passed that stage long ago. Between us there seemed to be an understanding so deep, that know words could even start to describe it.

Being in his arms like this, simply felt great and surreal. I had dreamed of such a moment since meeting him for the first time… There had been this pull towards him, which made me fall for him. I wasn't sure if I was in love with Elijah, but… at least I cared for him, very deeply.

Now I could think of such… well of a possible relationship with him, but when I had still been around the Salvatore's, I never could think of such a thing. As I said, well thought, before… it kind of felt surreal. When around the Salvatore's I had always felt like a toy, two big children fought over… but with Elijah it was completely different. He made me feel as if I were his equal, he made me feel so… complete.

"Earth to Elena." Elijah laughed and I quickly shook my head, trying to get a bit order in there. "Sorry… I got a bit… carried away in my thoughts." I explained and when I saw his look I couldn't help but grin. "Oh… So you were thinking about my good looks?" "No!" I answered a bit too quick and got a grinning Elijah. "I mean… no. I was just…" "Just what?" He asked with this teasing grin.

"You're really not making this easy for me, are you?" I asked, shaking my head at his antics. "Only for you my dear." He whispered into my ear and pulled me with him when he sat down. "So… tell me, what are you plans for tonight?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, I don't know yet… You know I'm spending an incredible time, with a very, very handsome Vampire… I'm not sure I'll have time to see you." I answered smiling and put my head on his shoulder. I still couldn't believe it that what was happening now was real.

"Oh? Tell me about this Vampire… Do I need to get jealous?" He asked trying to sound serious. "Definitely! And what could I say about him… well his name is Elijah and he's a perfect gentleman." I laughed and got pulled into his lap. "Tell me where this Elijah guy is and I'll take care of him!" He promised with such a serious look that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, so now you're laughing at me? … Good, so be it… But you'll pay!" He said and started tickling me. I was lucky I didn't need to breath as I laughed so hard. "St-… Stop! Please!" I managed to say in between some fits of laughter. "I'm not sure if I really want to stop…" Elijah said and I could see that he was planning for something.

'_Good if he plays like this…'_ I thought and pulled Elijah towards me, kissing him with every fiber of my body. Elijah reacted immediately and kissed me back with just as much force. And that was everything it took to make me completely forget where I was and to take away the little control I had over my actions.

I was lying with my head on his bare chest and he was caressing my upper arm, when my phone beeped for probably the hundredth time. "Maybe you should check your messages… whoever is trying to reach you is really trying hard." Elijah commented not long after the last beep. _'Oh I know who it is… I really just don't want to face them..' _

"I don't care… They can try as long as they want. I'm with you now and I'm not letting them ruin them the moment. " I said sincerely and moved so that I could look into his eyes. For a moment I believed I had seen a bit anger and annoyance in his eyes, but before I really could point them out they were already gone and replaced by pure determination. "You're right and I plan to take advantage of the little time we have left." He said mischievously and attack my lips with his passionate kisses.

"Do you really have to go?" Elijah asked while looking me dress. "As much as I want to say no… I have to and you know it." I said and detected a hint of sadness in my voice. Elijah then got up as well and came towards me. "Hey, it'll soon be all finished and then I won't let you leave so easily." He said taking my hands in his own.

"I can't say that I have the same confidence as you have when it comes to the duration…" I said sincerely, looking at our intertwined hands. "No, it will… We'll find a way to stop him and then…" He said and interrupted himself, which made me even more curious about his next words.

"Then what?" I asked and couldn't help the smile on my face. "Then you'll be mine." He said in a low whisper, pulling me into a tight hug. "Yes… then I'll be yours."

* * *

**Sooooo... What did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review and let me know what you thought! P.S. Thanks a lot for all your reviews and for all of those who have read this story so far. I hope you liked it and that you will like the next chapter as well. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to their owners and I'm sadly not part of them. AN: Thanks a lot to all your reviews and follows! When I first started this story it was out of boredom and I actually never thought I would be able to finish the first chapter, let alone write eight of them! Anyway… I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please review to let me know what you thought!**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_I can't say that I have the same confidence as you have when it comes to the duration…" I said sincerely, looking at our intertwined hands. "No, it will… We'll find a way to stop him and then…" He said and interrupted himself, which made me even more curious about his next words. _

"_Then what?" I asked and couldn't help the smile on my face. "Then you'll be mine." He said in a low whisper, pulling me into a tight hug. "Yes… then I'll be yours." _

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

Elena's P.O.V.

Together we walked to the entrance we had used and before we jumped out, we kissed one last time. I don't know how long we had spent in the tunnels down here, but when I got out it had stopped raining since long ago and the moon was nearly at its highest. Before running back to the motel, I looked back one last time, but Elijah had already disappeared into the night.

Ten minutes later I was standing in front of the room I was staying with my hand on the handle. I couldn't hear a thing coming from inside_. 'Hopefully there really is no one inside… As much as I hate to, I need to get Elijah's scent off of me…'_ I thought and opened the door to the room.

It was all dark and thankfully there was really no one inside. Deciding not to waste any more precious time, I closed the door and stripped off my clothes, taking them with me into the bathroom. _'Don't need to wash his scent off only that they can detect it on my cloths…'_ I thought and got into the shower.

I had just stepped back into the room with my washed cloths and dressed into my new ones, when the door opened and three very surprised people stood there. "Hey." I simply said and put the washed cloths into the closet.

"Hey? Katherine! You disappear for over three hours and you only say 'hey'?! You don't know how freaked out we were!" Leonora said and it seemed as if I would get punished by a parent.

"I went for a walk, that's all." I said a bit irritated and sat onto the bed. "Seriously? Kat! There was like a storm going on and you go for a walk?" She asked incredulously.

"When I started my walk it wasn't raining! And why do I have to justify myself in front of you?! I've done nothing wrong but go on a bloody walk, dammit!" I shouted angrily and took out my bag, stuffing in all my clothes.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mike asked addressing me for the first time since… this morning? _'Huh,... really seemed longer than that…' _

"Oh, so now you're talking with me?!... And for your question. I'll go and try to search another motel or hotel." I said and closed the bag soon after.

However the door was blocked by them, before I even had the chance to move from the bed. "Seriously? That's so mature!" I said angrily and threw the bag back onto the bed. With an exaggerated sight, I sat down as well and simply looked at them.

"Please… don't go. We're sorry, okay?" Leonora said and gave a pointed look to the guys. "Yeah, really sorry…" Phil said and looked back at Leonora. '_Oh yeah… there's definitely a thing going on between them.'_ I thought with some amusement, but was good enough to hide it from the others.

"Fine! I'm sorry too, Katherine. I'm sorry for overreacting like I did." He said and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Soon afterwards Phil left as well under the pretext that he had to go and check on Mike. So now only Leonora and I were left in this kitschy room. "Don't be too hard on him… He doesn't know how to handle it." She said from next to me.

"Doesn't know how to handle what?" I asked only a little bit annoyed and lied down onto the bed.

"Love." She said and as she saw my questioning glance she sighted and lied down as well. "We heard your argument this morning… and well your… admission. He doesn't know how to handle it, that why he's so… distant." She explained, but I only laughed. "Distant? Leonora… He isn't even talking with me!" I whined and put the pillow over my head.

All I wanted to do was to snuggle under these covers and to sleep, well actually more dream… "Katherine… You need to understand that it isn't easy for him… Tha-.." "Easy for him?! It wasn't easy for me either! How do you think_ I_ feel?" I demanded angrily and put the pillow back at its place.

"I know, believe me… Bu-…" "Leonora… please. I'm tired… can we maybe talk tomorrow about that?" I interrupted her as it was clear she would start with the same speech again.

"Okay, sure… Have a good night, Katherine." She said and walked out of the room. "Goodnight." I whispered and didn't even bother to change into my pajamas before letting my eyes close.

The next morning I woke up by someone knocking on the door. Sighting heavily and cursing lightly I made my way over to the door and opened it only to find Mike in front of it. "Why are you knocking?" I asked coldly and leaned against the doorframe.

"I needed to wake you up, but I didn't want to intrude into your room… We're on our way into the woods, near some tunnels… I don't know if you know them."

'_If you only knew I well I know them…'_ I thought and stretched lazily, before looking back at him. "I know them. I'll meet you there in ten minutes." I stated dismissively and shut the door in his face. Not waiting to hear if he actually left, I quickly went to take a shower and then dressed.

Ten minutes later I was standing next to Leonora at one of the entrances to the underground caves. "It's actually quite the miracle that these tunnels still exist… That no one touched these woods over the centuries." Leonora commented looking into the cave.

_'Actually she has a point… with all these supernatural being in this town… I wonder if Elijah and his family have something to do with it…' _

"What are we actually searching in here? Apart from some old drawing on the walls there isn't very much to see." I indirectly asked Mike. "There is something in here, believe me." He said and jumped into the first tunnel.

Just after his disappearance Phil took Leonora in his arms and together they jumped down as well. Witch left me outside on my own. I was feeling strangely at the fact that we would go in there, especially if I thought about what I did in there last night with Elijah. _'Perhaps I'm a little bit lucky and we won't go exactly there.'_

"So where to?" I asked once I was done there as well. "We should walk for about three to five minutes straight ahead and then turn into a tunnel on the right." He said and started walking in the direction of the thing he was searching.

After exactly four minutes we arrived at a place, where three different tunnels met and we took the first one on our right. It was a small, dark tunnel, which seemed to lead us deeper into the tunnel system. The further we walked, the smaller the walls seemed to get. There was a rock on the side and we could see that directly after the tunnel got even smaller. '_Shit… that means we'll have to crawl…' _

"You two wait here and keep an ear on any sounds. If you hear something suspicious do NOT try to play the hero, Phil. Instead of doing anything, stay here and you, Leonora, put a hiding spell over this part of the tunnel." Mike commanded and started to walk towards the smaller part of the tunnel.

"What we simply stay here and close down the tunnels? Come on Mike, you can't be serious!" Phil exclaimed and looked frustrated. "I am serious, Phil… And don't pretend you two won't know how to let the time pass…" Mike smirked and mentioned for me to follow him into the tunnels.

Before I got down crawling through the next part of the tunnel, I looked back to a seriously blushing Leonora and a slightly uncomfortable Phil. "Have fun you two!" I said teasingly and followed Mike into the dark corridor. _'I hope we won't have to crawl all the way…'_

But naturally my hopes were ignored by and after some minutes of crawling, I seriously started to doubt that we were in the right tunnel. "Are you sure we're in the right tunnel, Mike?" I asked after I had shaken of a spider, which had wanted to crawl up my arm.

"Yes, I'm sure Kat. In fact we should be there any minute now." He said and continued to crawl. If anyone would've told me this morning that I would go crawling, I would've laughed at their face and said they were crazy.

By now no light was left in this tunnel and we were crawling completely in the dark. I wasn't scared, but I wasn't completely at ease either. There were simply too many small insects in this damn tunnel. "We're here." Mike suddenly said out of the blue and stopped, but because I didn't really pay attention I bumped right into Mike's butt. "Oh, really sorry!" I quickly said and crawled a little bit back. "It's okay." He said and leaned slightly to the side, so that I could see ahead.

"Uhm, Mike… There's a wall." I said and looked questioningly towards him. "I know, but not everything is the way it seems." He said with a smile and took out a pendant. He put the pendant against the wall and nearly right away, the pendant and the spot around it started to glow in a golden light.

Not being used to see such bright light after such a long time of darkness, I had to squint and to look away. After some minutes the glow faded and Mike took away his pendant. At the place was now a hole with many ancient drawings around it.

The hole had about the size of a normal hand and after taking a closer look at it, I was able to see, that all the drawings seemed to lead into the middle of this hole.

Mike then put his hand into the hole and seemed to apply pressure on it. Almost instantly you heard a crack and what seemed to be the activation of a really old mechanism. You heard it rumble and turn behind these rocks and soon the wall began sliding to the side and we were met by some bluish light. Mike smiled one last time in my direction and crawled through the separation.

As I crawled after him, I soon realized we were in some kind of big cave and that this bluish light came actually from above us. _'Wow… It's like a small hidden world… Is… Is that water?' _I wondered as I continued looking at the ceiling.

Mike, now standing, extended his hand and helped me get up. He then helped me brush off the dirt. "I'm sorry about your cloths, that's the side effect when you come down here." He said and turned to look around. _'You don't say… My clothes are once again ruined!'_

When Mike started to move towards the middle of cavern, I noticed where he was actually headed to. It seemed like a… tomb. '_Why is there a tomb down here?'_ I asked myself and took slow steps towards the tomb and the kneeling Mike.

About a meter behind Mike I stopped, I had gotten a strange feeling that I shouldn't go nearer, that I should leave him with this ancient looking tomb. The light was not very good and it sent many shadows over the tomb, but I could clearly detect some old symbols.

Just like the symbols in the cave, where I had been in before. _'They must have about the same age… or some decades of difference, but it can't be more…' _

I could hear Mike murmuring something, but even for my ears it was nearly inaudible. Whoever this tomb belonged to… it affected him deeply. _'Perhaps I could ask Elijah or Rebekah… They seem to know a lot about this kind of stuff…' _

After what seemed to be an eternity, Mike stood up and from the corner of my eyes I could see how he brushed away a tear or two. I didn't say anything and only turned away, continuing my little discovery walk around this cavern.

"If you're asking yourself what this bluish light is… It's water." Mike said from behind me and I turned around, deciding to stop ignoring him. "What do you mean by water?" I asked really astonished and looked up at the ceiling and I believed I was able to see fishes.

"We're officially under the Falls of Mystic Falls. The ceiling was created by magic." He explained looking at the ceiling.

"What do you mean by magic? Is it the same kind of magic as in the great Hall of Hogwarts?" I asked, while looking closely at any detail I could catch. "Hogwarts? What… what is this?" He asked genuinely confused and looked at me. _'He doesn't know Harry Potter?!'_

"You're joking… right? You can't tell me that you don't know what Hogwarts is or who Harry Potter is!" I asked and turned to look at him. "Should I know him? Is he some kind of… wizard or something?"

"Yes! I mean he's not real, but yeah… This character is a wizard. There are seven books and eight films about him and his friends." I explained and smiled at a memory that passed in my head. "I don't get it…" He muttered and shook his head in confusion.

"I'll explain later… But you were about to explain me about the magic?" "Yes, the magic… Actually the tunnels where here before this ceiling was created, but one day the ceiling came down and the water was slowly but surely starting to submerge all the other tunnels.

Of course because of the wolves, the people needed the tunnels, so they had to find a way of stopping the water flow. They created like another tunnel in the tunnel, but this one just went deep into the earth. Of course to be able to build this tunnel, they had to block the water.

Once this tunnel was finished, they let the water flow again and instead of it submerging the other caverns, it went deep down into the earth. The townspeople then abandoned this part of the system and concentrated on others, but the witches wouldn't as it had been once an old ritual place.

One of the witches found a way to stop the water from entering, by creating an invisible barrier between the water and the hole. And that's how we're now able to stay under this ceiling." Mike finished and turned to me.

"It's… absolutely beautiful. I've never seen such a thing in my life." I said truthfully and looked at him.

"Come we need to continue." He said and took my hand, guiding me into the darker parts of the cavern. And there, hidden behind some big rocks, was another chamber. It was much more somber, the only light came from the small opening we were currently standing in.

I took a step inside, to get out of the path of the light and there the light shone onto the wall, putting into view a small tomb, which was halfway built into the wall. _'This tomb must belong to a child…'_ I thought and took a closer look at it.

Passing with my hand over the cold stone, I came to realize that it was similar to the other one, but at the same time it really wasn't. For example there weren't drawings on it, like on the other, much bigger one. There were some symbols too, but… they weren't as delicate as on the other tomb. These symbols looked as if they had been carved in a rush, not like the others.

"Who is this?" I asked without turning around. I didn't need to clarify my question; he knew that I was referring to this tomb. It seemed as if I would get my answer easier asking for this one, rather for the other one. "A child, born out of wedlock. A worthless piece of dirt." He said in such a cold tone and with such hatred, that I couldn't help but be even more curious.

Mike seemed to have only pure hatred for this child and I couldn't help but ask myself why. Firstly because the size of this coffin was one which fitted a baby, perhaps a new born, but not an older one. And secondly, because I couldn't think of a person who I had ever heard speaking like this of a baby.

'_If I only could read these symbols… What would they say? Who is it? What happened to it?_' I asked myself and continued to observe the small tomb. And now this somber room made sense to me.

Perhaps it was even Mike who 'created' this second chapter and that could explain its simplicity and it's darkness. _'I wonder how this child was related to him…'_

I was still trying to identify some of these symbols, when I noticed Mike getting agitated. It was clear that he hated to be in this room, but I didn't know why and that made me agitated. "Why did you show me these… burial chambers?" I asked directly, facing him for once.

"Because we'll be using this _thing_ against them." He said with this icy tone and pointed with disgust at the tomb behind me.

"It's not a thing, Mike. It was once a baby, a small child." I told him, because I couldn't stand the hatred against this poor child. I know I shouldn't be carrying about it and I actually wasn't… it was just that I had never like hearing someone talk that way over a child.

Children had always been my soft spot… as a human I had loved to babysit them… Especially Jeremy. _'Stop thinking about him, Elena! It will bring you no good and you know it!'_

"It's a useless thing and it will always stay that way to me!" He spat out and stormed out of this room. I heard Mike walk towards the other tombs and heard another noise, which sounded like someone letting themselves fall.

I was about to walk out of the room, but before I did so I turned back around and looked at this little tomb and the cold room. "I promise you, I will find out who you are and then I will give you the funeral you deserve…" I promised as quietly as I could and walked out of the room.

Minutes later we arrived back into the bigger parts of the tunnel where Leonora and Phil were waiting. "You've been away really long! I was about to come and search you." Leonora said and walked up to me, pulling me into a hug. "Just was a long way… that's all." I said a bit absentminded.

"Come one guys, let's go and eat something… It's getting dark outside and the temperatures are getting quite chilly." Leonora said and Phil instantly agreed. They however quickly realized that Mike and I hadn't really said a word since coming back, but they probably put it on the fact that we were still not talking and simply walked out of there.

Mike followed them soon after with a last look towards the darker part of tunnels. The pain was clearly visible in his eyes and once again I wished I had been able to read the symbols. I had memorized one symbol in particularly of the little tomb and I was going to ask either Rebekah or Elijah about it, as fast as possible.

Of course the only place we could go out to eat was the Grill. Sighting heavily I entered this place, laced with so many memories and followed them to a booth in the corner of the grill. As soon as we were seated a waiter came over to our table to get the orders.

"So, have you found what you needed to?" Phil asked quietly as soon as Dean, the waiter, was out of earshot. "Yes, we just need get it out of there. But first we need to break the spell which is over the tomb or else we won't be able to use it." He said coldly and I didn't miss to notice, how traces of hatred slipped into his eyes.

"If you know anything about the spell that was used in the first place, I'll be able to break it more easily." Leonora said just before Dean came back. "Here are your drinks… if you need anything else just call." He said smiling brightly and walked away.

"I… I don't know what spell was used." Mike admitted with some defeat. I didn't want to appear as the mean one, so I pulled everything I had in me to at least appear a bit concerned. "It's okay; it's not your fault. It will go perhaps a bit longer to get 'it' out of there, but we'll be able to do so." I said and put an arm around him, trying to 'comfort' him.

But nearly instantly Mike shook my arm off and emptied his beer in a second, before storming out of the bar. _'Okay… I get it…'_ I thought annoyed and leaned against the seat. Leonora offered me a sad smiley, but thankfully said nothing as she continued drinking her own beer.

Soon after we had finished our drinks and ordered new ones. It was now very clear that Leonora and Phil had feelings for each other as they couldn't seem to look away from each other. I was actually kind of a third wheel and so I didn't even bother to try to have an actual conversation with them. Instead I pulled out my phone and searched for his name.

_I need to see you… Can we meet somewhere? –K._

_**Sure, can we meet at the mansion? I'll be waiting inside. –E. **_

_Coming right up. Should be there in two to three minutes. –K. _

I cleared my throat interrupting Leonora's and Phil's heavy make out session and quickly told them that I would go for a walk. "I'm going to walk around town… if you see Mike, can you tell him that? And don't wait for me… I don't know when I'll be back." "Sure and don't worry… I know Mike, he'll come around." Phil answered. _'Yeah… perhaps, but I'm not interested.' _

"You know you didn't have to knock. You could've simply entered." Elijah said smiling, but one look into my eyes made it almost instantly erase. "Come in, you want some blood? Perhaps something stronger?" He asked with concern written all over his face.

And that was all it took for me to crumble at his feet in tears. My shell had finally cracked and nothing was holding me together. All the pain flooded my mind and the sobs just kept getting harder and harder. I vaguely felt how Elijah lifted me in his arms and started to carry me. Not long after, I think, Elijah sat me down on a bed and pulled me into his arms, where I stayed crying into his chest.

I wanted to stop crying, I didn't want to seem weak, but… I just couldn't stop. Every time my tears would stop for a second, they would come back harder and harder. The pain I felt was just unbearable and I could hear myself begging Elijah to stop it all, to end my life. But Elijah simply held me tighter to his chest and whispered soothing words.

All this crying was exhausting and eventually I passed out. But even in my dreams my crimes hunted me, the pain tortured me and the faces of my family haunted me. I woke up more than once, screaming at the top of my lungs and every time Elijah was at my side, trying to calm me down.

Around two in the morning my tears had finally stopped, but I felt too fragile to even move an inch. I stayed with my head on Elijah's chest, enjoying (as far as I could) the feeling of him holding me. I was really tired, I couldn't deny it and I wished to stay in Elijah's arms, but I knew that I had to leave.

"Elena, I know that you're awake and that you probably need to leave, but… can you tell me what happened? What caused the switch to turn on?" Elijah asked softly, never moving. "I… We went down into the tunnel system, to a part where I had never been before…

We reached after a while a cavern and there was a tomb, but… next to this cavern was a much smaller one…" I started, but had to interrupt myself as new tears started to fall from my eyes. "And… i-… in this cavern w-.. was a sm-… smaller tomb. It was a tomb for a … child.

It… it was so dark in there, so… sad. I asked Mike who this child was and he just said…. That it was...a worthless piece of… dirt." I cried into Elijah's chest and thought back at the little tomb. How could anyone have such hatred against a child?

"So that was what made you switch it on?" Elijah asked once I had calmed down a little. "No… Yes… I don't know..." I admitted, feeling weak. "It's okay, Elena." He said kissing my forehead and holding me closer to him.

"Can I show you something? I saw a symbol on this tomb and I wanted to ask you what it meant…" I said and looked up from his chest. Instantly I discovered his desk -and walked towards it. On it were some pieces of paper and pencils. "May I?" I asked pointing towards his desk. "Be my guest." Elijah said and came to stand next to me.

I drew the sign as precisely as I could and showed it to Elijah. "You've found a very popular sign… It means Son of." He said and pushed the paper back to me, sighting heavily. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure." Elijah said and took another paper, drawing a similar symbol on it and one I was sure I had seen before.

"See? These two symbols where used after your name. If you put my name in front of these two symbols…" He drew the sign for his name. "This would now mean 'Elijah Son of Mikael'."

"Wait a second… Is that from where your last name comes from? Mikaelson… Like 'Mikael's son'." I remarked and got a bright smile from Elijah. "Very smart, Elena. Many Vampires of the 'old' ages use this connection for their 'new' family names." Elijah explained and gave me some examples.

"You don't, by any chance, know who these people could be? There was a big tomb and a smaller one… Maybe you have heard once something?" I asked although I had a feeling that it really would be pure luck if he knew something. "I'm sorry but I don't… The caverns you described to me seem foreign to me." Elijah said sitting down on his desk chair, pulling me with him.

"He told me a story of a big flooding? That people wanted to condemn these parts… and some other stuff." "I have heard of a flooding, it was after we turned… About six months later. But I was sure they had blocked these parts." He said the last part rather to himself, than to me.

"He told me that the witches didn't want to condemn the flooded parts. That it was an old ritual place or something." I continued explaining. "I didn't know that either, but it surely is true." He confirmed absentmindly, while he started to trail kisses down my neck.

"Elijah…" "What?" He asked in between some kisses, but didn't stop. "I have to go…" "But you don't want to." He remarked and put his head on my shoulder. "No, I don't want to. But I have to…" I said and actually wanted to cry.

"But… can I take a quick shower first?" I asked shyly, once Elijah had stopped. "You know that what you're saying is pure torture, right?" He asked seriously, but couldn't erase the smile on his face.

"I know, I know." I said smiling and gave him a quick kiss before going into his bathroom. Not long after I reappeared, fully dressed and my hair in a long ponytail. "Elena…" Elijah said from his bed. "Yes?"

"Promise me something…" He said mysteriously, while looking in deep contemplation. "What should I promise you?" I asked and sat next to him on his bed, taking his hand into mine.

"Keep your emotions on, Elena, please." He stated softly and brushed a thumb over my hand. "Elijah… You know that's too dangerous." I tried, but even I knew that it was a lame excuse. "Elena, we both know it isn't the real reason. I know that it is a… potential danger, but it can also safe your live." "Or make me incredibly vulnerable." I interjected and took my hand back.

There was a moment of heavy silence between us, but eventually Elijah nodded in defeat. "You are right, I'm sorry I was being selfish… It won't happen again." He admitted and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"I promise that I will turn them back on once I'm out of this mess…" I said and gave him one final, passionate kiss before getting up and walking to the door.

"I'll hold you to this one!" Elijah laughed, but I didn't miss the serious note behind his laugh. "Of course you will." I said and left the room, closing the door behind me. Seconds later I closed the backdoor behind me and started to walk towards the motel I was staying in.

I had the hand on the handle, stopping myself because I knew I had to do something else before. Closing my eyes I forced myself to think of all the horrors I had done and witnessed. At the peak of the strongest emotions, I imagined this merciful switch and turned it off. Instantly I felt this blissful relieve and with one last thought towards Elijah, I opened the door.

* * *

**Soo… Thanks a lot for reading this chapter. I hope you liked this story and this chapter so far and please review to let me know what you thought! P.S. I'm beginning to play with the thoughts of making Elena 'feel' again… What do you think? Yes or No? **


	9. Chapter 9

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to their owners, I own… nothing. AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews! Never thought someone would actually like this story, as I started it out of pure boredom… Anyway I hope you liked it so far and that you will like this chapter as well :)**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_I had the hand on the handle, stopping myself because I knew I had to do something else before. Closing my eyes I forced myself to think of all the horrors I had done and witnessed. At the peak of the strongest emotions, I imagined this merciful switch and turned it off. Instantly I felt this blissful relieve and with one last thought towards Elijah, I opened the door. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

"Where have you been?" Mike asked as soon as I entered and got up from the bed, where he had been sitting. I took my time and walked to the only chair in the room, putting my coat over it. "Kat, come on… We've been worried." He said while coming nearer.

"I was out; there really was no need to worry… Besides I told Leo and Phil that I was going out for a walk. And I told them to tell you…" I answered nonchalantly and put on my pajamas.

"But you didn't say where you'd go and you didn't say how long you would be away… I was really worried for you." He admitted with concern laced in his voice. I didn't say anything and simply walked to the bed, pulling back the covers with the unexpected help of Mike.

Once settled under the soft and warm covers, I turned towards Mike who was settling down as well. "So what? Don't you think that you're being a hypocrite? You didn't tell me either where you went or what you did last night." I pointed out, giving him an accusingly look.

"And besides… why do you even care?" I asked squinting my eyes at him. "You know damn well that I care, Kat." He said with a hard look, but I could've cared less. "Whatever" I said bored and turned my back to him, pulling the covers a bit more up.

_***The next morning***_

"Have you found anything yet?" I asked Leonora letting myself fall on her bed. It was now around lunchtime and since waking up, we had been searching for some spells to break the spells of the child's tomb. It was a long painful work, especially for Leonora, but it was better than to stay in the same room as Mike.

The morning had been quite… tense. Mike and I had woken at about the same time. As the night before we had had a kind of a fight, we both didn't really know how to react. Before we had never woken up at around the same time, especially after a fight, so we never had to think about the 'morning after'.

"Sadly not… And it would be really nice if I actually knew what I've to be searching for." Leonora said tiredly and came to lie down as well. "I know, but even Mike doesn't know about the spells which were used." I told her once again and sighted deeply.

"If you're already mentioning Mike… what happened between you two?" She asked a bit more quietly, turning her head to me. "You know… Since, saying what I said it hasn't been the same anymore. We're not even able to talk. We start fighting over every little thing…" I said with another loud sight, but it was actually because I was bored, rather than being saddened at the situation I was in.

In reality I had nothing against this current situation. Of course there were some negative effects, like getting less information out of him, but all in all it was rather positive. I didn't have to play the Katherine who was 'in love' and I didn't need to kiss a stranger or yeah… well to do more.

"That's what I feared… You know I actually thought he would start to accept it by now." Leonora said and for a minute I was actually quite confused. "You know I told you, that he had some problems with the word L.O.V.E. … I can't tell you why exactly, but… I heard that it has something to do with his wife." Leonora continued explaining. _'Okay, that makes sense… But what would explain this huge, really huge problem with the word 'Love'… There has to be a story…' _

"Well that would explain it to some extent, but…not to this huge problem he seems to have, Leonora. Do y-…" "Hello, Ladies!" Phil interrupted me with a loud shout, entering with Mike through the door. "We got lunch!" He announced, showing us a plastic bag.

'_Great… I'll probably never get to ask the question I had in mind…' _"Yes! I thought you had forgotten us." Leonora said with a big smile and went to take the bag out of Phil's hand. "Never, darling." He said to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips before opening the bag.

As Phil and Leonora ate their lunch together, being all cuddly with each other, Mike and I spent our lunch in an awkward silence. It was evident that no one knew what to say or what do to. After a while it became clear, that Phil and Leonora wanted to be alone for a while, so we had to 'flee' their room.

"Would you like to come on a walk with me?" Mike asked suddenly as we were on our way back to our room. I was tempted to say no right away, but I wanted, no, needed more information and to make peace with him was the first step.

"Yeah, why not… Could go a while, before we are able to speak with the other two." I said jokingly, trying to lift the mood at least a little.

We walked into the forest in complete silence, the only sounds came from the dried leafs on the ground and from the animals all around us. "I had forgotten how peaceful this forest could be." Mike said quietly and I was honestly not sure if he had talked to me. "How long haven't you been back?" I asked after a while, breaking the silence that had once again started between us.

"A long time… very long time." He answered vaguely and stopped for a second to look where we had to go. After a while, I heard some water rushing and I knew that we were headed towards the Falls. And like expected after another five minutes we arrived at these truly mysterious Falls.

He let me towards a tree not far away from where we had arrived and realized that there was a blanket and some things to eat under it. _'He must've planned this entire thing…' _I looked questioningly at him, but he only smiled and helped me to sit down on the blanket.

As soon as I was seated he gave me a glass of red wine, which was (to my big surprise) laced with some blood. "Thank you." I said smiling and took a sip of this delicious smelling wine. "I… I wanted to apologize for my behavior the past few days, Katherine…

I was only thinking of myself and I'm truly sorry. I know it must've been hard for you… especially my reaction." He said somberly and turned away, probably trying to hide the anger and sadness in his eyes.

"It's…" I started but quickly interrupted myself. "Look, I could tell you that it's okay and that it wasn't that hard, but… I don't want to lie to you.

It was hard, because I didn't plan to tell you that way… It was hard; because I… well I hadn't planned your reaction." I said, looking into his eyes. I wanted to show him that I wasn't 'angry', but I also wanted to make sure that he understood that it wasn't okay with me, well with Katherine.

"But I accept your apology and I will… try to live with it. I will try to accept the fact, that you don't feel the same way." I finished and took another sip of wine, but as soon as I had put down my glass, Mike was in front of me, kissing me with probably everything he had. _'He's definitely not such a good kisser as Elijah…' _

"Never believe that I don't feel the same way, Katherine." He whispered caressing my cheek with his thumb. "I'm just not able to say it right now, but… one day I will be and I hope you'll be still around." He continued and kissed me again, before leaning against the tree with his arm around my shoulders.

'_Oh man… I hope Katherine; will be willing to stay around till then… I knew I shouldn't have pulled that card, but on the other side it's probably the only reason why I'm able to sit here with mostly nothing to fear.'_

"Where have you been the past nights, Katherine? It's not that I want to spy on you, but you've never seemed so sad after going out." Mike asked after a while of just observing the ducks on the lake. _'With Elijah… and I was sad because I had to leave him…' _

"At the cemetery… 'Visiting' some old friends." I said and thought about the tombstones of my family. In reality I hadn't been there in a while, I just couldn't bring myself to go there and to see the stone of my brother… the last part of my family.

"I'm really sorry for your loss…" He said and turned for a second to me, pulling me a bit nearer as if to comfort me. "It's okay… that's the thing I knew would happen. I think that's probably the only thing I hate about our nature…

You have to watch the people you love die and you can't make anything about it. You can propose to turn them, but if they decline… you have to accept the fact and watch them die." I said and it was actually the truth, I really 'felt' that way.

"Do you ever regret turning into a Vampire?" He asked me after a while of silence and I actually really had to think about it. Sure there were the basically things like not being able to have children, to not grow old with the person you love… But there were also many advantages.

You could live on as long as you want and you wouldn't be dying because of age. You were faster, had more power and better eyesight. But this were just the things which came in my mind at first… I think now I was actually happy with what I was and I wouldn't want to change.

But of course I didn't need to think about myself, but out of the point of view of Katherine. She had become a Vampire, as a desperate move. She wanted to flee from Klaus, who only wanted her for her blood to break his curse… By doing this desperate move she had lost all her family, only to have to flee all her life long.

If you thought about these aspects, the answer would be a loud and clear, yes… But she didn't seem to be that… sad. Of course she could be playing an act, but she really seems to enjoy the hunt, the power…

"Well now not really… But of course I wished the circumstances had been different. You know sometimes I really miss my family… I appear to be alright and strong, but sometimes I miss them so badly that the only thing I want to do is to join them. I feel guilty for their deaths and will always feel that way… "I answered, thinking that this might be what Katherine felt.

"You know you really are strong and it is true… sometimes I can see it in your eyes, this… guilt and the sadness… And I can understand you better than anyone else… My… family died because of my actions and mostly because of Klaus. That's why he'll have to pay." He said at first nicely, but at the end he had hatred and anger in his voice.

'_I wonder what Klaus has done this time…'_ I thought just as my phone started vibrating in my pocket. _'Who would call me now?'_ I wondered, while trying to get the phone out of my jeans pocket. Reading the screen, I was for a moment quite shocked, as it was written 'KOL' on it. _'From where does he have my number and why is he in my contacts?'_ I wondered and got to my feet, getting a questioning look from Mike.

I only pointed at my phone and he nodded, giving me a smile to tell me that he understood. "Hello?" I answered, walking a bit away from the tree and Mike. "E-.. Katherine! Hi!" Kol said, quickly correcting the mistake he nearly did.

"Kevin!" I said cheerfully, hoping that he would get the message. "Kevin? Seriously? That's all you got to say? ... Okay, I got orders from my big bro, to tell you that Tom and Jerry are on their way to you."

'_What? How come Damon and Stefan are coming back here?! I thought they were occupying them somewhere else!'_ "Are you sure?" I asked, hoping he had said the last part as a joke. "Yep, that's what their GPS says…" Kol said with some amusement and wouldn't it have been an extremely serious matter, I would've maybe, but just maybe cracked a smile.

"Okay… do you know when they will be arriving? I might go and tell them hi, if they come soon..." There was a moment of silence, which could only be described as heavy silence and I knew that the answer wouldn't be one I liked. "They should actually arrive in…. about two hours." He said stopping, to probably brace my anger.

"Two hours? Seriously?! Why didn't you inform me before?!" I demanded angrily and didn't try to hide the anger I was feeling from Mike. Sooner or later he would learn about their return and until then I could think of a plausible excuse.

"You know sweetie a simple answer like… thank you, would've sufficed." He said sounding angry, but if you listen closely you could detect the amusement in his voice. "Oh, Kevin… We both know that would be way too mainstreaming for someone like you." As soon as I had said that, you could hear his laughter trough the phone. It was so loud, that I even had to hold the phone a bit away from me.

"Well, dear_ Katherine_… I wish you good luck with your toys and see you soon!" He finished cheerfully and before I could say anything else, he had already hung up on me. _'Well phone formalities don't seem to be present with this family…'_ I thought and put the phone back into my pocket, before walking back to the tree.

"I'm sorry for this phone call, but it was quite important… my informant just told me, that the Salvatore's have reappeared." I said, for once going with the truth. "Finally! I have been waiting for far too long!" Mike said, starting to fold the blanket and putting the wine glasses into the hidden basket behind the tree.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked suspiciously and crossed my arms. _'Why would he want them around? I really don't get it…'_ "I've called them, well technically it was someone else, but… I told them to come back." Mike said as if we were discussing the weather and got up with the basket in hand.

"You called them?! Why would you do that?" I asked irritated and tapped my fingers against my arms. "Because we need someone who will be able to convince the Bennett witch to cooperate." He stated matter-of-factly and I could've groaned out loud.

'_Seriously? You really don't need more than a little convincing for Bonnie to perform her magic! She would even sell her last pair of socks only to show how talented she is and how powerful!'_ I thought annoyed and really had to hold myself back as not to shake off Mike's arm. Now that we were 'finally' back on speaking terms, it wouldn't do much good to show such a display of rejection.

"You're not angry, are you?" Mike asked after a while, realizing that I hadn't said a word since leaving the falls. _'No, not at all… You just ruined all my efforts to keep them away!... Well not my efforts, but my plans!' _"No, I'm not angry… Just… surprised." I said, trying really hard to block my anger and to appear shocked or something like this.

After twenty minutes of really slow walking, we arrived at the grill since we thought a snack could do well. But as soon as we entered I spotted Elijah in a corner booth, he was half hidden and nearly unrecognizable. However for me his disguise was apparently 'not efficient.'

Mike had still an arm latched around my waist and really didn't seem affected by the public display. I on the other side started to get a tiny bit uncomfortable, because Elijah was here and because he was staring at me with an incredible intensity.

I could see in his eyes that he only wanted to come up to us and to say or do something, but thankfully he stayed seated, giving me a curt nod after meeting my eyes. But when Mike slightly changed his grip around my waist to the low, really low back of my back to lead us to our table... His eyes hardened instantly and I could see the glare he was giving Mike.

If looking closely I was sure that I would've been able to detect jealousy in his eyes, but before I could be completely sure Mike had let me in the other direction.

Apparently the waiters hadn't noticed Mike and me entering so he had to go to the bar to get our orders and I used these few seconds to write a quick text to Elijah.

_Sorry, that you had to see this… Have you heard? The Salvatore's should be arriving in about an hour. He told them to come … -K._

The replay was instant, but unfortunately Mike was already on his way back to the table. So I was only able to take a quick glance at it, before putting my phone back into the pocket.

_**It's not your fault. And about the two others, I've heard … They'll be trying to convince Bonnie. We'll have to watch them, not that they do something stupid. –E.**_

"Anything new?" Mike asked as soon as he sat down, eying my phone. "Yeah, apparently some teenagers broke into one of my houses… But they were dumb enough not to notice the cameras." I said with an exaggerated sight and put away the phone. "I'm sorry to hear that… Kids in this period really seem to have no respect of anything." Mike said, giving me a 'reassuring' smile.

"So… when will we meet them?" I asked sipping from my glass of wine. "Who?" Mike asked really confused, but when he so my look he seemed to remember. "Oh, them! Well I'd say this evening; I really want this story to be finished soon." Mike said and put down his glass.

"And where will we meet them?" I continued asking, very well aware that Elijah (should he still be here) could hear every word which was exchanged between Mike and I. "I'd say either in the tunnel system or at our motel." Mike answered right away a bit lost in his own thoughts.

For a while there was silence, where each of us was a bit lost in their thoughts, but suddenly I remembered that either they (Damon and Stefan) would either be calling me Elena or Katherine. The thing I now really didn't need was for them to start calling me Elena in front of Mike or I would be a soon dead undead.

"Mike… I just thought of something. You know how they've spent a lot of time with my doppelgänger, Elena. Well since they always had problems differentiate between her and me, when she was still a human… as a Vampire it's going to be even worse. It's most likely that they'll start calling me Elena." I said honestly, trying to sound worried, which for once wasn't that hard.

"Then they really must be blind, Kat." He said laughing and gave me a bright smile. _'Oh yeah they're blind… Blinded by love, that's tearing them apart as well…' _"Yeah, they are…" I confirmed and took another big swig from my glass.

After another couple of minutes of staying in the bar and talking of some lighter subjects, we paid the bill and walked out of the bar. Just as we were turning around a corner I could catch a glimpse of Elijah and somehow I felt relieved that he was here.

****A bit later****

We had been waiting for over ten minutes in the caverns, when we finally heard Damon and Stefan approaching. They were walking at normal human pace, clearly showing that they weren't impressed of Mike and his powers.

Mike on the other hand was rather pissed, as was I, but because of different reasons. I was pissed because it had been raining once again and my shoes, well Katherine's shoes, were now completely dirty and wet. And I did not appreciate having cold feet, even if it didn't affect me.

Mike was angry because he hated waiting. He hated for people to be late and I had to admit, that it wasn't in my liking either. He had been quiet since arriving here, but he really was impatient. He was pacing around and that got on everyone's nerves, especially Leonora's.

She was cold, wet and she hated waiting as well. I had giving her my coat, but it couldn't help much because it was soaked as well. "They really took their damn time!" She whispered angrily to me, kicking away some dirt on the ground.

As soon as they came into our view, everyone stood straight up and exchanged a quick look. Mike then stood even straighter and took one single step towards Damon and Stefan, who were still taking their time in approaching us. "Gentlemen, you're late." He remarked coldly.

"Are we? Huh… didn't realize that." Damon said as soon as he stopped in front of Mike with his typical 'I don't care' attitude. This time I didn't hold back in rolling my eyes and gave a look towards Leonora that made her snicker.

Phil and Mike both shot us a warning look and I straightened up. _'We're not even aloud to have some fun?..._' I thought pouting only a little, tiny bit. "Damon, Stefan… It's always a pleasure to see you two." I said with the fakest voice I could manage and didn't miss the quick glance, which Damon and Stefan exchanged.

"Katherine?" Stefan asked uncertain and I smiled a big smile. _'Victory!'_ I thought with some delight at their incapacity at keeping Katherine and me apart. "Yes, Stefan? Did you expect someone else? Perhaps you were thinking I'm Elena?" I asked trying to bring the same edge into my voice, which Katherine always had when someone was speaking of me or mentioning me.

"Not at all, Katherine." Damon said with spite, but I didn't miss him checking me out when I turned slightly away from him. _'Old habits die hard…._' I thought at that and started picking on my nails, to show that I was bored.

"Enough from the greetings. Will you be able to help us?" Mike asked impatiently and tapped his foot against the floor. "What can we gain from helping you of all people?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Apart from the evident reason, that you'll be free of the Originals… Money and a favor." Mike said, but I knew this wouldn't be too appealing to them, apart from the favor perhaps. "We're not interested in money." Stefan said and took a step towards his brother.

"Is there a limitation to the favor?" Stefan asked after some seconds of reflection. "As long as your request doesn't put me or my followers in danger, no." Mike answered right away, studying the two younger Vampires before him.

"I don't think that will do it alone… We want to be the ones to kill Klaus." Damon said a bit later, refusing the previous offer. "No. You won't be the ones to kill him, I will… But you can kill Rebekah and the other two. I only want Klaus." Mike said shifting his weight on his other leg, getting tired of this conversation.

Damon and Stefan exchanged some whispers and looks, before seemingly to agree on something. "Okay, that's fair enough." "Good, so if we have finished this topic, let's come to the more important one at hand. Persuading your witch to help us."

'_Oh, with the hate which Bonnie carries around for Vampires there won't be too much persuading…'_ I thought angrily, remembering very well the glares she gave me the first time she saw me as a Vampire, before pretending to be my 'friend' once again.

"We don't think it will take that much time, but… what could cause us some problems is the love she carries around for us." "You mean she hates you two?" Mike asked raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Well let's say… not just us two, but our nature in general. She's like the queen of 'I hate Vampires'." "Damon!" Stefan said with an exaggerated sight. "Stefan, we all know it is true what Damon says… She hates Vampires, but she hates Klaus above all… That could be the reason why she could be helping us." I interjected and got an astonished look from Mike.

"See! Even the queen bitch is agreeing with me!" Damon said in amusement, but Mike didn't seem to be too amused by that statement as he had Damon pinned to the next wall in a flash. "Watch your words, _Salvatore_!" Mike hissed, putting with every word more pressure on his neck.

"I'm sure my brother didn't intend to insult, Katherine… It's their costume to bicker around." Stefan said trying to defend his older brother. "It would be best for him." Mike spat out and gave Damon one last, hard shove, before loosening his grip.

While Mike walked back to stand next to me, Damon didn't stop glaring at Mike's back and I seriously had to hold back my laughter. Now that I didn't need to worry about anything, not my emotions, not Damon's or Stefan's action I could actually enjoy the comical show they were unwillingly giving.

"When will you be going to the Bennett witch?" I asked as I wanted to get finished with this business, so we could go back to the motel. _'Why does it all have to be so slow?'_ "Tomorrow in the afternoon or so." Stefan answered, but I shook my head right away. "No, we need this to be done sooner. Go tomorrow morning." I ordered and got a glare from Damon. "What? Come on! You can't blame me that I want to be free from _Mr. High and Mighty_." I asked challenging and got once again a snicker from Leonora.

Ten minutes later we watched how the two Salvatore brothers left the tunnels behind them. We were about to go as well, but I quickly made Mike stop, pulling him into one of the tunnels of the side. "Mike… can we maybe have some words in private?" I asked quietly, while checking our surroundings.

"Words?... I thought you might've something else in mind." He said smirking and pushed me against one of the walls, starting to trail kisses along my neck and jaw line. _'Actually no… but if I get to go to the hidden cavern… I could wait till he's asleep and take his pendant.' "_Mhmm… You see right through me." I hummed in approval, letting us slowly go down onto the ground.

****A bit later****

I waited for him to fall asleep on our coats, before slowly getting up and dressing once again. The pendant was clearly visible on his bare chest. _'Now I all I need is to get that pendant and to hurry… who knows how long he'll stay asleep…'_ I thought and slowly stretched out my hand to take it away.

But as soon as my fingers brushed the pendant, Mike turned to the side, making it even harder to get the damn pendant_. 'Okay… You'll get that, just stay calm and make sure you don't touch him…'_ I encouraged myself and tried once again.

This time I was able to get a hold of the pendant and was able to remove it safely from around his neck without too much trouble. Making sure he was still fast asleep, I quickly took off at Vampire speed to where the beginning of the tunnel was.

About ten minutes later I arrived at the wall where I had to put the pendant in. At first nothing seemed to happen and I started to get a really bad feeling, but then this glowing took place and soon after I had to press my palm into this hole.

It took quite some strength to make the old mechanism to budge, but after some testing I heard this crack and just afterwards I heard and saw the 'wall' move. _'Unbelievable… To think that this mechanism is so old and is still functioning without problems.'_ I thought just as the first rays of the bluish light hit my face.

I quickly crawled through the small passage and walked up to the first tomb. Taking now a closer look to it, I realized that it wasn't one, but actually three tombs. It must be a sort of family grave, not sure if I would be able to remember all the symbols, I quickly pulled out my phone and took pictures from everything I could.

Once I was sure I had good pictures of the symbols and the tombs, I moved to the much smaller, somber room. This time, since Mike wasn't with me, I could really go nearer and observe every little detail. It was then that I realized that the tomb was actually in a quite bad shape. Some inscriptions had been deliberately erased or simply damaged.

'_That's criminal!... What can a simple baby do to earn so much hatred?... Could it be Mike who did this?'_ I wondered and took out my phone. I took pictures from the entire room, the tomb, the inscriptions… simply everything.

After taking the pictures I quickly went back out and left this cavern, trying to get back as fast as possible. Running at full Vampire speed I arrived back to where Mike was lying and (thankfully) still sleeping. But now I had the next problem at my hands. How could I place the pendant back around his neck, without him noticing?

Not seeing another choice I quickly kneeled down next to Mike and took off my cloths, since I didn't want him to notice I had been away. Once my clothes were off, I leaned a bit over Mike and brushed with a finger around his neck, as if tracing his pendant.

And just as he opened his eyes, I leaned forward kissing him with all the force I could muster. While kissing him I quickly put the pendant back in place, pretending I was tracing with my fingers over and over again around his neck.

"That's was a very fine manner to wake up." He said smiling, putting his forehead against mine. "I'm glad you liked it." I said smiling brightly and kissed him one last time, before rolling to the side to start dressing again. _'At least it worked…'_

"You know it's really a pity that we have to leave already…" Mike said tracing my back with his thumb. "Come on, Mike. You can't say you like it down here… don't you think a nice, warm bed would be better?" I asked playing along and gave him (what I hoped was) a seductive smile, before putting on the t-shirt.

"Oh… Yeah, I think a nice, warm bed would be just pleasant right now." He smirked and quickly dressed, before nearly pulling me out of the caverns. "Why are you in such a hurry?" I asked curious, while trying to sound as if I could not wait for the next round. "Because it'll soon be morning and then we'll have to meet with these annoying brothers." He said with some finality.

He then probably decided it would go faster to carry me, as he took me into his arms and sped us to the motel. Once arrived there, I knew that I had to send the images to Rebekah and Elijah as soon as possible. This of course meant that I had to come up with some little plan to gain some time.

"You know what would be now really, really nice?" I asked as soon as we were in the room. "What?" He said in between some kisses. "A shower, a warm shower." I said and gave him a smirk, hoping he would understand the hint.

Mike hummed in approval and detached himself from me. "You know, that's actually a really appealing idea…" He said with a matching smirk and started to take off his clothes right in front of me. _'Shit… That's not what I had in mind…' _

"Why don't you go and start the shower for us? While I discharge of our dirty clothes?" I asked, just as he took of his pants. "Kay, let's do it your way." He said and kissed me passionately before walking, naked, to the bathroom.

Not waiting for anything else, I quickly took out my phone and sent all the images at Elijah and Rebekah. Without waiting for their response, I threw my phone onto the nightstand and took off my clothes as well.

After putting them into the laundry basket, which was just next to the closet, I sighted deeply and joined Mike in the bathroom, who was now waiting in the shower for me.

* * *

**So… what did you think? Did you like the chapter? Did you hate it? Please, please review to let me know what you thought! :D P.S. I don't know when or how I'll end this story, but I can already tell you that I'll try to make a big showdown! **


	10. Chapter 10

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to their owners, I own nothing to my big sadness... :'( I hope you liked this story so far and that you'll like this story as well. Please don't forget to review to let me know what you thought! P.S. Sorry that it took me so long for updating…**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_Not waiting for anything else, I quickly took out my phone and sent all the images at Elijah and Rebekah. Without waiting for their response, I threw my phone onto the nightstand and took off my clothes as well. _

_After putting them into the laundry basket, which was just next to the closet, I sighted deeply and joined Mike in the bathroom, who was now waiting in the shower for me. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

"I didn't know we were going to spy on them." I remarked to Mike, from my hiding spot behind a bush. "But you hopefully didn't expect me to trust them blindly, Kat?" He answered with his own question and raised an eyebrow. '_Of course not… But I hoped I wouldn't have to do the spy work…'_

"No, I just didn't expect to do the dirty work." I answered and showed him, that I wasn't too pleased of the entire situation. But there were more factors to it, then just that…

I was annoyed to be hidden behind a bush, when it was raining. I was annoyed by the constant bickering of Damon and Bonnie inside of Bonnie's house about Vampires and the Originals. We had been sitting outside, in the dirt, for over an hour and still they couldn't seem to agree on anything!

"I have enough of that, Mike. I'm going in there!" I said and got up, but was instantly pulled down my Mike. "What are you doing?! We let them handle the situation and that's it." He said between clenched teeth, as he too hated the situation we were in.

"Forget it! If we let them handle the thing on their own, they will take another hour or more and I really, really don't want to spend any more time in front of that house." I said angrily and got up, marching directly towards the front door.

"Open the door!" I shouted and knocked once, really hard on it. "What the hell is she doing in this town?" I heard Bonnie say to the brothers, before she slowly came to the door opening it with a frown. "What do you want Katherine?" She asked annoyed and I nearly smiled.

"That you all hurry up a bit." I said and leaned against her doorframe, ignoring the glares she was giving me. "Hurry up with what?" She asked right back, trying to play the innocent and unknowing. "Oh, please. Cut it out, for fucks sake! Why do you think these two morons are here?" I asked angrily and heard growls coming from the inside.

Clearly they didn't appreciate my comment much. "So, you're involved in this… Why would I, out of all people, help you?" She asked crossing her arms. "Because like me, you have a big fondness for Klaus and his siblings. And I know you'd just do about nearly everything to get rid of him." I told her and was quite satisfied, when she opened the door a bit wider.

As she invited me in, I couldn't help but to smile a big smile. It was just too funny, that she couldn't even recognize her so called 'best friend'. Upon entering the living room, I instantly received glares from the Salvatore brothers. It was clear that they had wished to go along their plan and not mine, or Mike's.

"So, how far are you?" I asked and let myself fall on the old couch. The one we had spent so many nights on with Caroline, watching movies and eating popcorn or ice cream. "I need to see this place, I need to feel the magic or else I won't be of any help." She answered, still clearly angry.

"And how long will it take to identify the spell or spells?" I asked as soon as she had come back into the room after getting herself a glass of water. "Depends on the age and the power."

"They're old, we can safely say they're about as old as the Originals." I quickly interjected, because I really needed these answers.

I knew that now time was running short and since I hadn't had time to check my phone, I didn't know what the pictures meant. Perhaps the pictures were holding crucial information and together with the estimations of Bonnie, Elijah and the other could find a solution.

"Well … I suppose it shouldn't take too long. With this kind of time range I have to go and search deep into books and the old magic… It could go some minutes, hours to days. I can't really say anything else." Bonnie answered and sighted deeply, really not looking forward to this kind of work.

"Days? No. way. I need it to be done sooner." I said, hoping to sound like the impatient Katherine and was quite proud of me, when I saw the brothers rolling their eyes. "It doesn't work like that." Bonnie answered coldly and I could literally feel the temperature of the room decreasing.

"I know, I know… But try to do your best, well the fastest. The sooner we have them gone the better." I said, while walking towards the door of Bonnie's house.

I opened the door, but before stepping out I turned one last time to the group in the sitting room I once called my friends. "You start this evening. Come to the motel, in about…" I quickly glance at the watch, before looking back up. "In about three hours. Take coats and stuff to eat with you, you'll be working all night long." I said and was about to close the door, but a furious Bonnie came at me.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" She screamed and I only chuckled, which caused her to get even more pissed. In a little moment, where I didn't pay attention, Bonnie slapped me really hard. After the slap she retreated and looked at me in shock, realizing what she just done.

I was able to see how the fear slowly crept into her and soon I saw her fingers starting to tremble lightly. "One, I do NOT appreciate being hit. Two, I'm MUCH older and STRONGER than you, so be careful!" I spat out and pinned her against the wall, which caused the Salvatore brother's to come into the hallway.

"And three… do NEVER, EVER hit me again!" I whispered lowly, before I bit into her neck. I didn't drink any of her blood, I just bit quite hard and stepped back. "Oh and … I can do whatever I want, because I will rip your fucking heart out, if you don't do what I want. And I promise you, that your little 'gang' won't be here to help you." I said rather cheerfully and turned on my heel, speeding away from the entire scene.

* * *

****Back at the motel****

* * *

"You've spent too much time around the Originals and fleeing from them." Mike stated as soon as I walked into the room. "Why do you say that?" I asked truly curious and sat on the bed, to take off my shoes and coat. "Your threat. That's one of Elijah's favorite, ripping out the hearts of his opponents." Mike stated and looked closely at me.

"Oh, really?... Hadn't realized that." I said uninterested and closed my eyes, stretching my tired limbs. "Katherine, Phil and I are going to drink something at the grill. Do you want to join us?" He asked and I felt the mattress move as he sat down next to me.

"No, I'm pretty tired. But thanks for the invitation… But you'll be back before they come, right?" I asked and sat up a little bit. "Sure, we won't be out long anyway. Just so we can talk a bit and drink a few drinks." He said and gave me a soft kiss before walking to the door.

"Okay… Because I would hate to be all alone with those idiots around me." I said with heavy sight. "Believe me, I can understand you. But we'll be soon back and if they should show up before we're back, you know how to reach me." He said and walked out of the room.

I waited to hear him walk down the hall and into the lobby, before I turned to my side. I opened the bedside table and in there was my phone. Turning it on, I quickly saw that I had missed calls, texts and emails from Rebekah and Elijah.

I had the finger already on the call button, but decided to quickly check the room. I had absolutely no trust in Mike, which was good as I found one bug, hidden under the closet. _'He really has a problem with control…'_ I thought annoyed and turned on the TV on the news channel, before going into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

Thankfully in the bathroom there was no bug or camera and so I could finally call Elijah. "Thank god you're calling me. I was thinking something happened to you!" Elijah said his voice full of worry. "I'm sorry, but I was never alone to check my phone…" I whispered, but loud enough so that Elijah could still hear me.

"Why are you whispering, Elena?" He asked over the phone and I swear I could nearly picture him raising his eyebrows in that questioning manner.

"He placed a bug in the bedroom under the closet and I don't know how efficient it is. I'm in the bathroom and yeah… the sounds you hear are the TV and the shower." I quickly explained and sat onto the toilet, as I didn't want to stand around if I didn't have to.

"He did what?!... Okay, do you want to meet me somewhere so we can talk?" Elijah asked once he had calmed down a little. "No, better not… The Salvatore's and Bonnie should be coming to our motel in about two hours and I have to be here, even if I would want to be with you right now…" I admitted and sighted.

"I know… So the Salvatore's are coming and Bonnie as well?" "Yep… She kind of agreed to help me, as I threatened to rip out her heart." "You threatened her?" Elijah asked chuckling and I could hear another voice coming from his side.

It was a voice which belonged to a woman, but I couldn't be sure to hundred percent as it was really quiet. At the thought of another woman next to Elijah, I felt a pang of hurt and jealousy, but I quickly pushed it to the side as technically we weren't together.

It was true… we had slept with each other, yes… we had kissed, but there was nothing official and actually for the first time I really thought about it. I quickly realized that I wasn't that much against the idea of him and me being together. It seemed actually rather pleasant.

Elijah, not hearing an answer from me since that voice, probably got the idea of what I was thinking and cleared his throat. "Sorry, but Rebekah absolutely wants that I put the phone on loudspeaker… would you mind?" He asked and I actually felt relieved that it had been Rebekah.

'_Elena… You should really, really get a grip on you… It starts to get pathetic._' I told myself and quickly said okay to Elijah. "Hey, E! So, what's up?" Rebekah's voice came quite loudly through the phone. "Not much, just hiding in the bathroom pretending to shower… The usual." I answered a bit more cheerfully and heard them both chuckle.

"So… I actually called because of the pictures I sent you. Were they of any help in finding out who they are?" I asked and was met by a heavy silence. "Yeah, we could clearly identify the ones in the bigger room. It's actually Mike's late wife, sister and child." Elijah answered seriously and I was sure I had heard something else in his voice, but I just couldn't place it.

"Wife, sister and child? Wow… that makes a lot of family in one tomb… Was there anything written about their death or something?" I asked, still whispering and quickly check with my hearing if there was anyone approaching.

"No, nothing too special. There was the older version of the usual 'Rest in peace' and something about 'Let the light guide you to heaven and the shadows leave you in peace'. But that's the only thing." Rebekah answered, clearly a bit disappointed that there wasn't anything special.

"And about the other tomb, the one of the child?" I asked after a moment of reflection and waited patiently for their answer. "That's an entirely different story. It was way too damaged to make out who he really was. There was a symbol that could be the a 'N' or a 'M', but that's it. We can't say if it is like the first letter of his name, one simply in the middle or something else.

Although there really was something interesting on the side of the tomb, where the heart should be. It's something we had never read somewhere and it really proves the hate the people had for this child. It was written 'Bringer of death' and just under this it was written 'Child of the devil'." Rebekah continued and after hearing her last words, the need for me to find out who that child was became even stronger.

There was a long moment of silence, in which we all were a bit lost in our thoughts, but I knew that before I could carry on with my 'shower', that I needed to inform them properly. "You know, later when the brothers and Bonnie will come, that they're going to work on breaking the spells." I said after a while and waited for their reactions.

"Yeah, the spells on the cavern, right?" Rebekah commented, but at the end she didn't sound too secure anymore. "Yeah, but I think there's also one or more spells on the smaller tomb. And Mike is planning to use the smaller one…" "To kill us?" Rebekah asked bewildered and I could hear the disbelieve in her voice.

'_No, to have a huge party! … Of course it's to kill you!'_ I thought a bit annoyed, but instead of saying it aloud I thought it in my head and rolled my eyes at the reflection in the mirror. "That's what I heard from him… Is there… is there perhaps something you might need to tell me concerning the small tomb?" I asked, fearing only a little bit what their reaction might be.

"No… I really don't know." Rebekah said and asked Elijah if he knew perhaps something. "I'm sorry, but I don't know anything… But there might be two who know something." Elijah said after a moment of hesitation. _'Let me guess… Klaus. It's always Klaus…'_

"Klaus…" I stated and was met with a heavy silence, which only confirmed my suspicions. "What do you mean by that, Elijah?" I heard Rebekah asking and she really sounded surprised and confused.

"Rebekah… Klaus was the one who was befriended with Mike. If anyone should know something it's him… and perhaps Kol, because he…" Elijah started explaining, but suddenly stopped.

"Because he, what?" Rebekah asked, getting annoyed of her bigger brother to constantly stop himself. I could hear it in her voice that she wanted the truth and she wanted it now. _'You're not the only one, Bekah… You're not the only one.'_

"Because at that time Kol, was extremely jealous and he kept spying on Klaus… So if anyone besides Klaus and Mike of course know something… it's Kol." Elijah finished and I had to admit, I was astonished. Of course not that the siblings were spying on each other… but that actually a secret or two had survived for so long.

"Okay… I think it's then best if I just ask Kol. Rebekah, Elijah… I promise I'll try to keep you updated and yeah… See you soon." I said and hung up, before they could say anything. I had been on the phone with them for over twenty minutes and I had never been the one to take long showers, I knew that I had to finish 'showering' or else he would get suspicious should he be listening right now.

'_Good now I only need to find an excuse to get out of the room… Perhaps something to eat?'_ I thought and while I walked back into the room, I started to hum to a song I had heard not long ago. I walked to the closet and opened the door, pretended to search for something, before I closet it back again.

"Argh… It's so boring in here… I'm feeling kind of hungry… Let's go and get a bite!" I said as if I were talking to myself, which I actually was, and walked out of the room.

Since there wasn't much time left between now and the supposed arrival of the Salvatores (and Bonnie), I decided to stay in the motel, but to search for another room or something like this.

I then discovered the private rooms of the owner and since he or she wasn't in there I quickly slipped inside and locked the door. I walked as far as possible from the door (and the motel rooms), before I pulled out my phone once again and chose his number from the contact list.

"Well, what a lovely surprise! The doppelgänger honors me with a phone call!" Kol joked, but before he could continue I quickly interrupted him. "Kol… I don't have time for this. I need to know one or two things." I quickly said and tried to sound as serious as possible.

"All business I see… Well, than. How can I help you, Elena?" He asked and I heard him take a sip from his drink. "I'd need you to tell me some stuff about Klaus's past. Especially the one concerning Mike." I quickly added, so he would know I needed my answers fast.

"Why don't you ask him?" Kol asked sounding all too bored. "Yeah, right… Because I just go up to him like 'Hey, K. Got a minute?' Kol, seriously." I said annoyed and shook my head, even though he couldn't see it.

"Alright, alright. What exactly do you want to know?" "Elijah said you might know something about the smaller tomb I found in Mystic Falls… You know about it, right?" I quickly asked and for a moment I really feared he didn't know anything. Not because I was frightened of something, no, but because I had really no intention to retell this story again. _'I seriously hope that they were able to communicate for once…' _

"Yeah, Rebekah told me about it and about the other one… And why would Elijah say something like this?" He asked suspicious and I really, really had to hold back my frustration. "K-O-L. I don't have an eternity to talk with you on the phone; I have other stuff to do. So…

My question is do you know why Mike hates Klaus so much? And do you, by any chance, know who this child in the tomb might be?" I asked crossing my fingers, while hoping he might know something. _'Please let him know something!'_

"No, I don't know why… exactly." Kol said and I could nearly feel the intriguing story behind it. "Yes?" I encouraged Kol and hoped he wouldn't make a big drama act out of it. "It's… Mike and Klaus were really close and…. Klaus was really close to one of Mike's sister" Kol said and I nearly let my phone drop.

'_Gosh! Sleeping with the best friends' sister?... That surely never ends well… Especially if you're part of the Mikaelson family or if you have to 'work' with them…' _

"Okay… But we only found one sister in the tombs. Why?" I asked to no one in general. _'Could he have excluded his own sister?... Or could it be that she didn't die?'_ "I don't know… But when Mike found out, that Klaus and his sister had a relationship, well let's just say he wasn't too… pleased." Kol said with much more than just a little… underestimation.

"Well, I wouldn't be too happy either… Just… one question. Were you there still human or were you already… Vampires?" I asked with some hesitation. _'At least if they were already Vampires, it could explain why the sister wouldn't be in the tomb…'_

"Humans, it wasn't long before the entire thing with Tatia started and before we got turned." Kol answered quickly and I could hear him once again taking a sip from whatever he was drinking. _'Oh man… there goes my guess…'_ I thought disappointed and had to hold back my verbal frustration.

"How long before do you think?" I asked trying to get myself some sort of 'protocol'. "I don't know, Elena… Not more than a year." Kol answered and I could hear some frustration in his voice about the entire thing. _'A year… and then everything with Tatia happened… That's too suspicious for my liking.'_

"What happened with Mike's sister? Because we only ever get to hear the story about Elijah, Klaus and Tatia." I asked and all kinds of scenarios came to my mind. "Well… I don't know all the details, because at that time… well I… yeah. I think you can picture in what kind of.."

'_Burgh… Just because I can doesn't mean I want to…'_ I thought a little bit disgusted as an image popped into my head. I really, really didn't want to think about the youngest Mikaelson in that manner. Especially when I had something going on with the oldest… "Yeah, it's okay. Just tell me what you know." I quickly interrupted him.

"I just know, that Klaus dumped her. Apparently it wasn't too… nice. Mike and Klaus got angry with each other and they pretty much stopped talking, that's what I heard at least. And that's already all I know…" Kol told me and I could nearly picture what happened. _'I don't know Klaus… but that could definitely sound like something he could or would do…'_

"Okay… thanks, Kol. Well I got to go, bye." I quickly said and hung up. '_You're adopting the bad phone manners of the Originals…' _Sighting heavily, I put the phone into my pocket, but then realized that I didn't know what time it was.

Looking at the clock, I got probably the second or third shock of my day. I had spent probably half an hour on the phone, which left me only one hour before the Salvatore's and Bonnie would show up. Also I didn't know if Mike was back or not and if he would see me in the same clothes as before, and if he had listen… well then I was in deep… trouble.

Carefully I opened the door and slid out of the room, closing the door behind me as quietly as possible. I quickly checked the hallway, to see if anyone was near, before I once again quietly made my way over to the room I was staying in.

Would I've been able to feel emotions, I knew I would've felt slight fear and nervousness. As a human my hand would've probably been shaking really badly and my heartbeat would've been so loud, that Vampires in the radius of fifty meters would've probably heard it.

But that was the point, I was neither human nor had I emotions, so I feared and felt nothing. I felt some annoyance, yes, a bit of anger… but that was all. _'Okay enough of this! You're starting to sound pathetic and weak… and you're NOT weak!'_ I told myself and took a deep breath.

I had just put my hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it, when the door opened from the inside. I was actually shocked to see both Salvatore's before me, alone, and in my room. But I wasn't about to show my shock, as this could ruin my cover. _'At least this time my heartbeat won't be able to betray me…_' I thought trying to lift my mood.

I crossed my arms over my chest and then raised one of my eyebrows in a questioning manner. I wouldn't speak, they were in my room, so they had to say something first. _'Besides what were they doing in there when no one was inside?... I hope for them, that they didn't snoop in my stuff!' _

"What a surprise, the queen has finally arrived." Damon remarked with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I appreciate the fact that you're thinking so highly of me, _Damon_." I answered, still not moving an inch from my spot and never stopping with my internal flow of curses.

"What were you doing in my room?" I asked coldly after some seconds of silence in which Stefan didn't stop to glance between Damon and me. It was evident that he wasn't pleased to see me, but he was apparently observing and calculating every movement Damon made. Seeing what happened in the past this was sure an excellent idea.

"We had a rendezvous." Damon stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. _'Not shit, Sherlock…'_ I thought annoyed and gave him a dark, menacing look. Instantly I could see the shift in Stefan, he stood straighter and took a slightly defensive pose.

For some reason, I was sure that they knew or suspected that I wasn't Katherine, but rather Elena. And I had to admit, that I was… slightly worried that they could let something in this direction slip, especially since I discovered the bug under the closet.

"What Damon is trying to tell you, is that we came a bit early to our meeting to… check if it was a trap or not." Stefan explained, taking once again the defense of his older, but not more mature brother. "I see that. And were you satisfied with your discovers?" I asked coldly and showed them my annoyance.

'_Yeah… liked my underwear?'_ I thought sarcastically and tapped my foot on the ground. A movement that seemed to be pretty irritating to Damon. "Yes, although we didn't appreciate the bug under your closet, Katherine." Damon answered in such a sarcastic manner, that I was sure he had serious doubts about my real identity.

"You didn't, but it was my explicit welcoming gift for you guys." I answered with an annoyed tone, while writing a message on my phone. As soon as I was finished with it, I showed them my phone and held my finger to my mouth, after seeing Damon was about to say something.

_**The bug isn't mine. It's Mike's. Serious control issues. Don't ask. **_

Stefan was the first to nod in understanding and relax a little. "Well, next time would be nicer if you wouldn't prepare us such a present." Stefan said and gave a sharp look towards Damon, who was still fuming. "If there is a next time!" Damon spat, but gave me a nearly unrecognizable nod to show me that he had gotten the message.

'_Alright… so one thing is already taken care of. Now all I need is to make sure, that Damon and Stefan wouldn't accidentally call me Elena…'_ I thought and straightened my pose, after I noticed the mini glance Stefan exchanged after looking down the hallway.

'_Oh joy! Mike has returned!'_ I thought sarcastically as I heard Mike approaching the motel. "I must say I didn't expect you both to be here so early." Mike said as soon as he spotted us in the hallway.

"I have to excuse my absence, I hope you didn't have to wait too long." He said stopping just next to me and putting an arm around my lower waist.

I tried hard not to let my surprise show, but I couldn't hide a small smile at his show of possession. It was obvious that he was jealous and that he was making a big show in front of the brothers. I didn't miss the flicker of annoyance in Damon's eyes and the even smaller hint of anger in Stefan's eyes.

"No, we arrived not long ago. Katherine was nice enough to open the door for us." Stefan said, trying to stay polite. At least he had some sense of danger and knew when he should step back, not like Damon. "I'm glad to hear that… Where's the witch? Miss Bennett?" Mike asked suspiciously and I could feel his grip getting a little bit tighter.

'_Hadn't noticed she wasn't here… Hm, show's my interest in her… My so called best friend'_ I thought with some bitterness and couldn't help but to snort at the mention of her name. Damon, Stefan and Mike gave me all a small glance, before resuming their 'conversation'.

"She will arrive as soon as we send her a text message." Stefan answered rather coldly and took out his phone, actually making a big show out of it. "Then what are you waiting for? I don't need to remind you, that we do not have the entire evening, gentlemen." Mike said rather calmly, but with a serious edge to his voice.

Without any further comment, Stefan quickly wrote something on his phone and pressed a button, before stuffing his phone back into a pocket and leaning against the doorframe. "She should be here in a minute or two."

* * *

**** Some minutes later ****

* * *

We were sitting in the lobby, when Bonnie decided to finally make an appearance. She was making a big show of her slow entrance, to show that she didn't let herself get scared from someone like Mike. _'She really should… she really should.' _

"Good, now that you have finally graced us with your presence, we will take off to the location." Mike said and stood up, walking straight to the exit and towards our car. This time I really couldn't hold it back and simply rolled my eyes in front of everyone, not caring what they would think, and got up as well.

I was about to walk towards the door, when Stefan made me stop. I turned to him, thinking he was going to say something, but all he did was walk really near past me. I felt him gliding something inside my pocket and from the weight of it, I was sure it was his phone or something like that.

I waited for the other to walk past me, before I quickly took out the object from my coat pocket and looked at it. Trying hard not to let anything show, I took a deep breath and put the phone back into the pocket.

Walking out of the motel I spotted everyone in our, well Mike's car. With an apologetic look, I quickly got in and put on my seatbelt. Stefan was sitting right behind me, next to the sandwiched Bonnie. She wasn't pleased at all, that she had to sit in between Damon and Stefan, considering their 'scandalous' nature.

As soon as the car started, I took out Stefan's phone and let it glide to the floor in between the passenger seat and the door. I quickly glanced into the mirror to see, if Stefan had got it and looked back towards the road, after he gave me a discrete look.

During the entire time the drive took, from the motel to the woods, I couldn't help but let the words Stefan had written go through my head, over and over again.

_**We know it's you, Elena. Bonnie doesn't yet, but if you do not say anything else, we will inform her too. You know my number, call us. We'll help you whenever we can, but we need to know what's going on. **_

The fact that Bonnie wasn't informed yet, actually brought me quite some contentment. Bonnie had never been really good at keeping information for herself, especially when it concerned Vampires. The fact which bothered me slightly, was that they were so keen on helping. One thing I knew for sure and that was that I had to contact the Originals as soon as possible.

After another minute I took another glance at the mirror and got the nod from Stefan I had been waiting for. Now that I knew he was going to respect my wishes, I could let out the breath I was holding and relaxed into my seat. _'At least I have his confirmation that he wouldn't go running straight to Bonnie to tell her who I really am.'_

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this story! I hope you all liked this chapter and that you weren't too disappointed. I'm trying to progress now a little bit faster in this story, as I don't want to make a huge think out of it… I'll probably make 3 to 4 more chapters, but it also could be a little bit more. Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought! **


	11. Chapter 11

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to their individual owners and I'm to my big sadness not part of them. AN: I'm so, so, so sorry for taking so long for updating! I had a lot going on, had a huge writer's block on this story and when I was finally ready for continuing with this story, I got absolutely pulled into my other story. So, yeah… I hope you'll be able to enjoy this chapter, please review to let me know what you thought!**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_**We know it's you, Elena. Bonnie doesn't yet, but if you do not say anything else, we will inform her too. You know my number, call us. We'll help you whenever we can, but we need to know what's going on. **_

_The fact that Bonnie wasn't informed yet, actually brought me quite some contentment. Bonnie had never been really good at keeping information for herself, especially when it concerned Vampires. The fact which bothered me slightly, was that they were so keen on helping. One thing I knew for sure and that was that I had to contact the Originals as soon as possible. _

_After another minute I took another glance at the mirror and got the nod from Stefan I had been waiting for. Now that I knew he was going to respect my wishes, I could let out the breath I was holding and relaxed into my seat. 'At least I have his confirmation that he wouldn't go running straight to Bonnie to tell her who I really am.'_

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

Once again we were standing in this very humid tunnel, waiting for Bonnie and Leo to find out what sort of spells the witch or witches had placed on the smaller tomb. Everyone, except for Mike and I, had squeezed themselves into the small chamber where the tomb was.

"Why do you constantly refuse to go in there?" I whispered to Mike, low enough that only he would hear it. I couldn't see the reason why going in there would be so… horrible. "Does it matter?" He asked me annoyed, clearly trying to get me to give up on that subject.

"Yes, it does!" I whispered back, letting some of my confusion and anger fill my voice. "Just let it go, Katherine." He growled a bit louder, causing Damon, Stefan and Phil to turn around. Damon simply seemed annoyed as usual, Stefan had a worried expression on his face and Phil had a confused look, probably wondering what was going on between the two of us.

I gave them all a glare, annoyed that they had to turn around at every little sound and like expected they shrugged their shoulders and gave their attention back to Bonnie and Leo. "No, I'm not letting it go! I've got a right to know it! Especially if I get pulled into it." I whispered to him, now clearly showing my anger and frustration. _'Why does every damn thing have to be so complicated?! Why can't it be simple for once?!' _

"And what if I still don't tell you?" Mike asked me annoyed, but with a glint in his eyes that I really didn't appreciate. "Well then you can say goodbye to this." I answered calmly, gesturing between the two of us. Mike looked at me questioningly, seeming quite confused. "What do you mean by 'this'?"

"It means you can say goodbye to any interactions between us." "And what do you mean by that?" He asked, clearly trying to get on my nerves while trying to see how far he could go before I burst. _'Damn him!'_ I thought and took a deep breath, fisting my hands in an attempt to calm down at least a little bit.

"No talks, no hugs, no holding hands, no kisses and most of all no sleeping with each other!" I hissed and half growled, crossing my arms over my chest and half turning away from him. "Kat, I know you're not serious. You've tried that before and it never worked." Mike said with some amusement, placing his arm around my shoulders but I shook it off and took some steps away from him.

'_Should've known Katherine would be one to pull this card… I just wonder how long she was able to hold it before… yeah before it didn't work anymore. I hope it wasn't some years….'_ I thought annoyed and kept my eyes on the entrance of the smaller chamber.

"Katherine, please. You're acting foolishly and you know it." He tried reasoning with me, but I simply shook my head and pretended he didn't exist. After some more minutes I could see from the corner of my eye, that he seemed to get uncomfortable, stepping from one foot to the other, never really finding his place .

"What do you want me to say?" He asked, trying to make another approach. Slowly I turned to him, my arms still crossed and took some steps towards him. "You know exactly what I want, Mike." I whispered coldly, staring him down with everything I had in me.

Instantly he stiffened and set his jaw, started fisting his hands and gave me a cold look. But I wasn't going to back down, no, I was going to stay there and fight against him, even if it was going to take all evening or all week.

"Okay, fine." Mike nearly spat out and took my arm, pulling me not really nicely to the other side of the room. "The reason I don't want to go in there or rather can't is the reason why this bastard is in there." He spat with such… hatred, that it seemed as if talking about it was a curse.

"What do you mean by you can't go in there?" I asked confused and ignored the angry looks he was giving me. "There's a spell, which keeps me out of there. A courtesy of the bastard's grandmother to protect it." He continued with the same voice and the same angry looks.

'_The grandmother is keeping Mike out of the chamber by a spell?... So there's another witch involved… Could this be the reason why Bonnie and Leo can go inside the chamber but not near the small tomb? Why it takes them so long to destroy the spell put on it?' _

"I guess the spell must be pretty powerful, if you need to witches…" I wondered out loud and got back a kind of 'duh'-look. _'What an idiot… Bu I better get this information to Elijah and the others as soon as possible... Maybe they can search for the witch who did this, maybe they can find the bell book and try to find another witch, who can try to make things slower…' _

Suddenly the phone in my pocket seemed to weight a ton, because it was the probably the key to all my troubles. It could hold the answered for this entire mess… '_I really need to inform them now. I can't let the witches continue with their task, whatever is in the tomb, whoever this is… It's a key figure for killing the Originals and I can't let that happen. _

_I know I should feel otherwise, I know I should be all to happy that there might be a possibility to kill them… But I don't, I simply can't! I know there has to be something goon in each one of them, I know it because I've seen it in Elijah. _

_They've been separated for so long and now that they just got together again….we should kill them? No, I can't let that happen! Besides we don't know the consequences of these actions of the murders we want to commit! Because if there's one thing I learned since entering the supernatural world, was that to every action you make there's a consequence. To every spell you create, there's another one falling to pieces or an action is set free… _

_I can't and don't want to be the cause for the destruction of this family! I may not care now or not seem to, but… deep down I know that I can't completely erase my emotions, my feelings. And I don't want to anymore… _

_When Elijah made me turn on the switch… there was this immense pain, that seemed to crush every happy feeling or moment inside of me, but I survived it. I could stand it thanks to Elijah… He was there for me in an instant of intense pain an instant where I was so fragile, that he could've crushed me right there and then. But he didn't. He stayed there with me, comforted me and gave me so much protection and… love! _

_No, I can't let them destroy this family! If I'm not doing it for me than I have to do it for Elijah.'_ I decided right there, in this bloody tunnel and started to form a plan of how I could inform the Originals as fast as possible. We needed to find a way, we needed to stop Mike.

"I'm going out of here, need some fresh air and blood." I said not whispering anymore and walked past Mike, but before I could reach the exit I got stopped by him. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked me coldly, gripping my arm quite strongly.

I was sure that if I wasn't a Vampire, that in the evening I would've a really strong mark in the evening from where he was gripping me right now. "Out. I can't stand it in here! The air smells horribly and I'm craving for blood! Do you want me to attack the witch or Leo? No! So let go of my arm, now!" I hissed, pulling my arm free from him and walking furiously towards the exit.

"I'm coming with you." He declared, but I lifted my hands right away. "Oh, no. You're not. I need some time for myself, I need some distance." I told him, actually saying the truth for once. "Then let Phil accompany you." He said trying hard to not let his anger show, but he wasn't really successful.

"No, leave him out of it. Besides he's a better support for Leo and she needs it right now. Oh and let them take a break for god's sake! They're trembling, they're going to overdo themselves and then you've got either two unconscious witches or two dead witches on your hands!" I hissed at him, gesturing wildly towards Leo and Bonnie.

Mike glared with incredible force, but I didn't budge from my place. I had seen worse than one glaring at me, I was not letting myself get scared by a simple glare from an overly possessive Vampire with control issues. I was not some weak human or some weak Vampire! I was strong, I was Elena fucking Gilbert and I intended to make them a hell a lot of problems!

"Good, take all a break. But we continue in fifteen minutes!" Mike said with a heavy sight and walked angrily passed me, back through the secret tunnel we had entered about an hour ago. I sighted heavily as well, I was simply too annoyed at him, but eventually followed his example and crawled through the small tunnel.

As soon as I could stand again, I sped away to the grill feeling actually really a bit hungry. _'Well I could do both… Feed and inform.'_ I thought with a shrug and walked into the grill. Instantly I spotted an easy target and pulled him into the alley, before I compelled him and attacked his neck.

I fed as fast as I cold, but making sure I wouldn't kill him, before I pulled out my phone. I kept the guy still near me, so if someone should be watching it appeared as if I was leaning into him, when in reality I was writing a text that could change my entire life.

Not even ten seconds after sending my text, my phone started ringing with the now rather familiar number.

"Yes, Elijah?" I answered, keeping my voice down. _**"Tell me exactly what he said, Elena."**_ Elijah demanded. "He said that he couldn't get into the chamber thanks to the 'courtesy of the bastard's grandmother trying to protect it'. That's what he said, look, do you have any idea who that witch could be? It sounded as if she were really powerful." I said, finally able to voice my concerns.

"_**Yes, I do have some ideas… There's only two possible witches, who might've had the power to create such a spell… Have you got time to meet?"**_ Elijah asked and I was really sad that I had to decline.

"Unfortunately no. I've got a bit less than five minutes left, we're having a quick break. But you got to act quickly, Elijah… Leonora and Bonnie are powerful witches, I don't know how long the spell can stay in places… We need to stop them before they can break the spell…"

"_**Of course, I completely agree with you. But I think it's time I call Klaus and Kol to come back to Mystic Falls. Things start to get pretty serious and Klaus may be a real… idiot, he still is my brother and I have to admit that he knows many things."**_ Elijah answered and I had to agree with him. It was probably the best to get Klaus here as well, even if it meant staying more careful.

"Yeah, you're right… Just tell him to keep a low profile or Mike will get suspicious." I warned Elijah, after all I wasn't stupid. I knew that Mike would turn right to me once he discovered Klaus was in time… and I sure that the result wouldn't be pleasant. _**"I will do that, Elena. Please be careful and call me whenever you want or need to. You know I'm here for you.."**_ He said and I could hear the concern so evident in his voice that for the first time… I actually cursed myself that I had turned my emotions off.

I reacted on impulse I knew it, but something inside of me told me that I had to do it, that I had to say it because it may be the last chance I got to. "Elijah… I love you." I uttered with a lot of difficulty and hung up before he could say something, before I could break into tears, before I would want to give up on this entire 'mission'.

*****Later*****

"Everything alright with you?" Leonora asked me, with concerned written all over her face and in her voice. _'No, Leo… I just admitted to one of the people you're trying to kill that I love him… No, I'm absolutely not alright or okay, or whatever else!'_ "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired." I answered and tried to smile at her, to reassure her, but I didn't really succeed smiling, it was rather a grimace or something.

"Okay… well if you need to talk, you know where I am." She said with a congenial look and gave me a quick hug before walking back into the smaller chamber, where Bonnie had already started chanting. _'Even if I needed to talk I wouldn't be able to…_' I answered silently in my head and leaned against the wall, one far away from Mike.

Not long after Stefan joined me as well and gave me a friendly look, before looking straight forward, keeping an eye on his brother. Out of boredom I took out my phone and started playing a game on, I couldn't really do anything else with it, since there was no service down here.

"What are you playing?" Stefan asked silently after a while of watching me. "Doodle Jump, want to try?" I asked, but I had another idea behind this question. "Sure, but finish your level first." He said amused, but gave me a questioning look when he noticed that I had ended the game and opened the notes instead.

_How did you find out I was me?_ I wrote and handed him the phone, explaining some tricks about the game, just as if I were still playing it.

_**Your ring, it was a big give away ;)**_ Stefan wrote, pointing to the screen of my phone, as if he were showing me some high score or something else. '_Should've thought about it… Especially since they provided it…' _

_**Why are you doing this? What game are you playing?**_ He wrote and handed me the phone under the excuse he had failed the level and wanted me to play the next one. _Don't tell Damon, in fact don't tell anyone, Stef. Promise me this, please._ I wrote and look into his eyes. You could see that he was trying to figure out the reason for my show, that he was confused, but eventually he nodded softly.

_They're trying to kill the entire family… I can't let them use this child for that. Besides what would it change to kill them only to have them replaced by one who's just as old?_ I wrote quickly, handing the phone. "Gosh, I always seem to fail that level!" I laughed softly, so that at least someone said something once again. Because the silent nodding and all, it was becoming suspicious.

Both you and I know that this isn't the only reason. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone… especially not Damon. I just want you to be happy and if it's with him, then I will just wish you all the best. Stefan wrote quickly, handing me the phone before Mike started to come towards us. I quickly deleted all the messages and started the game once again.

"It's starting to get late, we will continue for some time here. You may want to stay with us tonight at the motel." Mike said and from the way he said it, I knew that there was something else, some other meaning in what he just said. "It's fine, we got our own place to stay." Stefan said, trying to stay friendly, but you could see that it was really hard for him.

"It wasn't a question, you're going to stay with us." Mike said coldly, then turned back around starting to walk away, but before he had made more than five steps, he looked back with a fake smile. "For security matters of course. We don't want you running into town to talk with your friends." Mike said ice cold and went to stand next to Phil.

They exchanged some words, all too quiet for me and the other to hear. Phil nodded once and went into the room where Bonnie and Leo were still trying to lift the spell. "Ladies, your job has been down for this evening. We will continue tomorrow morning, but for now you can both stop and enjoy your evening." Phil said a bit more friendly and put a hand on Leo's lower back.

*****Later*****

"You seemed to get along pretty well with the younger Salvatore." Mike remarked putting his book on the nightstand. I slightly turned to look at him, but didn't close my book or anything. "We always got along." I answered and continued reading my book. It wasn't very interesting, but it kept me from going crazy out of boredom.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He stated and turned now completely towards me. I sighted deeply, put the book on the nightstand and turned towards him as well. I knew that I had to answer him or else there would be another fight and right now I couldn't afford that.

"Then what do you mean exactly, Mike? You never really say what you have in mind, so tell me… How should I know?" I asked softly, trying hard not to let any accusation slip into my voice. To prove that I didn't mean it accusingly, I placed my hand softly on his cheek brushing it lightly with my thumb.

"Katherine…" He started, but eventually just stopped, brushed away my hand and turned his back to me. _'Seriously?! What's his problem?! Does he need me to walk around with a sign, where 'Property of Mike' is written on`?!... Oh, wait a second… that's it!'_ I thought suddenly amused and turned back to my side, quickly getting out of bed.

I took my clothes and went into the bathroom, changing into my clothes and went to the closet to retrieve my boots. "Where are you going?" Matt asked surprised, sitting up on the bed. I simply shrugged my shoulders and left the room, with a calling Mike behind me. Now he could taste for himself how it felt when someone simply left without saying.

Thankfully I had 'stolen' the car keys, so I didn't have to walk in that shitty weather. It was raining really heavily, having already produced some mini lakes on the roads and it only took seconds to get soaked. So now I was driving through the town, it looked actually quite dead. Everyone was of course inside, protecting themselves from this weather.

About four or five minutes later I pulled up at the shop I had been searching for. The shop was exactly how I had remembered it. The last time in there was before my parents died, Jeremy and I had come here to organize a surprise for their twentieth anniversary.

"The shop is closing in five minutes." Came the familiar voice from the back of the shop, just after I entered. "Are you sure you can't make an exception for me?" I called back and a huge grin spread across my face once I saw my 'uncle' Chris.

Jeremy and I had called him uncle since our early childhood. His deceased wife, Liz, had been my mum's nanny. So Liz and her husband, Chris, had always been part of the family. But after Liz passed away from a cancer, uncle Chris moved away from the town center to live near the borders of Mystic Falls. He lived alone with his dog, Lewis, a Shetland Sheepdog.

"Elena! Oh, Elena! It has been too long!" Uncle Chris exclaimed and quickly came over, pulling me into a tight hug. "Uncle Chris, how good it is to see you!" I said happily and hugged him back with just as much force.

"I haven't seen you in a while… especially since… that fateful day. I'm really, really sorry I wasn't more present… I should'-…" Chris started explaining, but I quickly interrupted him. "It's okay, uncle… We both went through some heavy stuff…" I explained, trying hard to keep the sadness down.

It was really weird… I had turned off my emotions, but somehow I felt stuff… not as much as before, but I definitely felt emotions, especially the stronger ones. "You're right, my dear Elena… but still…" He started again, but I simply shook my head. "It's alright." I quickly answered and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked, guiding me to the chairs he kept in the corner of the shop. "I was wondering… if you could do something similar to what you did for Jeremy and me for our parents' anniversary?" I asked, having the mental image of that present. "Same but with a different inscription?" He asked and I nodded enthusiastic.

"I take it you're doing this as a surprise?" He asked with a knowing smile and I nodded once again. "Yeah, a big surprise." I answered and couldn't help the big smirk on my face. _'It's going to be a hell of a surprise! At least it will be fun… for me.'_

Two hours later I was standing outside the motel room, with my bags filled with my little surprises. One I had already placed on the back of our car and I was planning to do some other stuff as well. Before I however entered the room, I quickly listen for the sounds coming from the inside and was rather surprised that I could hear soft snoring.

'_At least I don't have to answer annoying questions about where I was and what I did.'_ I thought with some contentment and opened the door quietly, before closing it just as quietly and changing back into my pajamas.

Before I however could go back to bed and enjoy the comfort of a good mattress and pillow, I hid the stuff I had just bought at uncle Chris's and washed my face. Only then did I allow myself the satisfaction of laying down in my bed, pulling the covers around me. '_Oh, tomorrow's going to be fun!'_ I thought just as I felt my eyelids close on their own accords.

* * *

**So… What did you think of this chapter? Did you like it or did you absolutely hate it? Please review to let me know what you thought. P.S. Once again, I'm so sorry for taking that long in updating, I'll try to make it less long next time. **


	12. Chapter 12

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to their owners, I own… nothing. AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews! Never thought someone would actually like this story, as I started it out of pure boredom… Anyway I hope you liked it so far and that you will like this chapter as well**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_Two hours later I was standing outside the motel room, with my bags filled with my little surprises. One I had already placed on the back of our car and I was planning to do some other stuff as well. Before I however entered the room, I quickly listen for the sounds coming from the inside and was rather surprised that I could hear soft snoring. _

'_At least I don't have to answer annoying questions about where I was and what I did.' I thought with some contentment and opened the door quietly, before closing it just as quietly and changing back into my pajamas. _

_Before I however could go back to bed and enjoy the comfort of a good mattress and pillow, I hid the stuff I had just bought at uncle Chris's and washed my face. Only then did I allow myself the satisfaction of laying down in my bed, pulling the covers around me. 'Oh, tomorrow's going to be fun!' I thought just as I felt my eyelids close on their own accords. _

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

Elena's P.O.V.

The next morning I woke up before Mike, so I could take my time in showering and dressing. I put on the surprise, but quickly covered it with a comfortable hoodie. There was no need to divulge it just yet, it would only ruin the surprise and the fun.

After a half hour, Mike was still not awake so I took the liberty to wake him up by a soft kiss. The response was immediate, something I had expected to some… extend. "Well that's a nice way of waking up." Mike smiled and gave me another kiss_. 'At least he seems to be in a good mood, that'll make it even funnier…_' I thought quite content of myself, getting back up.

"I'll go and take a quick shower, then we can leave." Mike quickly stated, giving me one last kiss, before rushing into the bathroom. _'Okay… Where could I put a sticker?'_ I wondered and looked around the room. My eyes scanned every little corner and that's when I saw his shoes and decided it would be just perfect for my little 'surprise'.

I quickly glued the stickers onto the shoe sole and went to sit back on the bed, stretching myself and letting my head hit the very soft pillow. _'He'll surely need some more minutes before he's ready… I could use the time…'_ I thought while my eyes kept glancing at my phone on the nightstand.

_We'll be starting in about twenty minutes. –K._

I wrote and I had just pressed send, when Mike entered with a towel around his waist and water dripping from his hair. "Seeing something you like?" Mike asked with his all too familiar smirk. "Nah, not really." I answered shrugging my shoulders and laying back down.

In an instant he was over me, causing some water droplets to fall on my head and hair. "Is that so? I could've sworn that wasn't what you said some days ago…" Mike whispered seductively, keeping in me in place so I couldn't move away from his dripping hair.

"Really? I don't remember ever saying that…" I answered, pretending I was really thinking about it and giggled when he shook his head, causing even more water droplets to fall on my face. "Well than… I think I might need to show it once again…" Mike whispered even lower and trailed down a line of kissed from my ear all down to the end of my neck. _'Okay… it's going to take a bit longer before we'll be able to start with the breaking of spells…' _

*****Later*****

"There you are! What took you so long?" Leonora asked as soon as we entered the bigger chamber and from the treacherous smile, which made its way over my face and the one of Mike, it didn't take a genius to figure out what took us so long to arrive here.

"Oh¨!... Right, uhm, well… Bonnie and I will start with our work." Leo said with a smile in the corner of her lips and quickly walked back to the smaller chamber. Not waiting much longer I took of my hoodie, tying it around my waist and leaned against the wall so the message on my t-shirt would be visible for everyone.

At first no one really paid attention to it, as Mike was still talking with Phil and Damon and Stefan were caught in their own little world, but when Mike turned around and stopped dead in his tracks everyone turned to look at him.

Of course than they saw that he was looking in my direction, so that's where they looked to as well. Their reaction was just as priceless, especially the one of Damon and Leo. Stefan was the first to understand the meaning behind it and gave me an amused look, before continuing with his business.

"Seriously? You're wearing a shirt with the inscription 'Private Property of Mike' ?! That's so…" Damon started, but stopped himself since he couldn't seem to find a good word to add. "I like it." Mike laughed and came to hug me. "That's why I made it." I whispered back and leaned into his arms.

For about thirty minutes nothing seemed to happen, but suddenly the earth started trembling under our feet and in a moment of a little… fright, I gripped tightly onto Mike. The trembling only lasted for about two seconds, but somehow I had the feeling it wouldn't be the only earthquake.

Also I wasn't really, really convinced that it was an earthquake, since the origin of it seemed to come from the smaller chamber, the chamber two very powerful witches were working on breaking a spell witch was over ten times their age.

"What was that?" Leo asked with some fear in her voice and out of instinct she stepped closer towards Phil, searching his safety, his presence, his warmth. "An earthquake, genius." Damon answer nonchalantly and rolled his eyes.

Phil was about to attack him, but Mike's glare made him stop in his tasks. Stefan had taken a step closer to his brother and Mike and I stood up straighter. "No, it wasn't Damon." Bonnie answered with her eyes still fixed on the small tomb.

"Then what is it?" I asked curiously. "It's like… it's as if the tomb was protecting itself… As if there was some kind of security spell over it." Bonnie answered turning around with a worried look on her face. "Great! That's just fucking great!" Mike exclaimed angrily and the echo picked it up, making it sound even worse than it actually did.

'_What if… what if Elijah organized something?.. What if this sudden earthquake was rather the force of another witch?'_ I wondered, starring towards the small tomb as if the answer was written there. "Continue with your work, that's why we're here!" Mike hissed angrily and kicked a stone towards the wall.

"But… it's too dangerous!" Bonnie shouted back, letting some of her temperament slip. In an instant Mike had Bonnie against the wall by her throat and growled menacingly. "Quiet! You will continue working until this fucking spell until it is broken!" He hissed and have her one last, hard shove before he let her go.

"Mike… It really is dangerous… The entire cave could come down on us." Leonora tried to tell him softly, trying to make him at least see the danger. _'For once I really think he should listen… It would really be to no use if we all die… Especially now that I actually have found a new reason to… live.'_

"Leo. You're both going to continue with your bloody job!" Mike hissed angrily, but it was still much more friendly then the way he had talked to Bonnie. Leo only sighted heavily and led Bonnie back to the smaller chamber, clearly uncomfortable with what they had to do, but there was just no other way out of it.

Everyone was tense as they observed Bonnie and Leonora starting with their work. Stefan glanced towards me full of worry, before he looked towards Bonnie. I ,on my side, was rather worried for Leonora and also a little bit for the Salvatore's.

Even if I didn't want to admit it, I would always worry about those two. I couldn't help myself, there would always be a part of me which would care for them. They were the once who brought me into the supernatural world and even thought I sometimes cursed them for it… at the same time I wouldn't have learned the truth about my family, my origins and just the world as such.

I was lost really deep in my thoughts , when the earth started shaking once again. But this time it was nothing compared to the first time. It was much stronger, everything was shaking. You couldn't even stand up straight, you had to hold yourself and even this got difficult.

Stones started falling from the top of the cave everywhere around us, except in the smaller chamber. In fact it seemed as if the smaller chamber, the small tomb was protected from all of it. I wanted to move towards the smaller chamber, trying to get away from this horrible shaking, but the moment I moved there was another extremely loud crack.

The floor under my feet had a huge crack in it, in fact there was a nearly an entire line of cracks, separating me from the rest of the group. I heard the shouts from Mike, Stefan , Damon, Phil, Bonnie and Leonora, but they all seemed so far away.

I wanted to move, but I was like paralyzed. I could only look helplessly and grip the wall behind me with a deathly grip. Mike tried to move forward, but as soon as he came nearer the crack got bigger, now with a diameter of over a meter.

"Don't move!" I shouted at them, now feeling the ground I was sitting on shake. "Kat! We'll get you out of here, I promise!" Leonora shouted and I could see that she started chanting. However as the first words left her mouth, the shaking got even worse and a rather big part from my small place broke and fell into the crack, which seemed to get wider and wider.

"Don't! Everything you do makes it worse!" I shouted back just as bigger rocks started descending on me and the others. I could see Bonnie trying to get into the smaller chamber, but she seemed to be blocked out, just like Leo and the others.

I was about to shout something to them, when there was an especially loud crack just over my head and before I could really react, I saw the entire ceiling coming down on me. The last thing heard was the terrifying screams from Leo, the desperate shouts from Mike and Stefan, the last thing I saw was the pure shock on Mike's face. After that there was only darkness.

"Wake up, my lady." I heard a soft voice next to me, but it wasn't loud enough or strong enough that I would wake up. Actually I was kind of awake, but I didn't seem to be able to open my eyes yet. _'The voice sounds nice…' _

"My lady, wake up." The voice said a bit louder, but it still had this friendly tone, this soft edge. I wanted to answer her, but no sound would escape. I tried to move, but nothing moved. I was trapped in my own body, with my mind as clear as the day which would torture me for the time I would be trapped in this coma like state.

"Wake up, please! My lady!" The feminine voice called once again, but this time her voice held a sort of desperate tone in it. Instantly my interest got spiked and I tried to fight the darkness. I tried with all my strength to move at least my little finger, but nothing happened.

I don't know how long I tried and tried, but all of a sudden I was able to move my finger just a little bit. _'Come on, Elena! You can do that! You've got to do it!'_ I told myself over and over again, trying to give myself some more courage.

After what seemed to be an eternity, I was finally able to lift an eyelid and instantly I closed it again, as the light was simply too bright. "Where am I?" I asked groggily, opening my eyes now much slower. "I don't have that much time to explain you, my lady." The voice said and I felt a hand on my back, helping me to sit up.

"Why do you keep calling me 'my lady'?" I asked with my eyes only half open, but I couldn't really see anything just yet. "It is not my mission to tell you this, Miss Elena. I am only here to warn you and to ask for your help." The woman explained and I was finally able to look at her.

Instantly I had only one name in my mind 'Caroline'. The resemblance was… breathtaking. Sure she was a bit younger than Caroline, sure she had a bit darker, longer hair and her eyes were grey, but other than that they would look like sisters, no, actually like twins.

"Who are you?" I asked the younger version of Caroline, while looking around. We seemed to be sitting in a small clearing in the middle of some woods, with animals and flowers around us. "I am not so important… but he is." 'Caroline' said and turned around, pointing to a young boy playing near some pond.

The boy had blond hair, lighter than hers and it was of course much, much shorter. He was not older than two or three, was dressed in a dark blue 'shirt' and dark pants. He was dressed like in the middle age and now that I had realized that, I saw that 'Caroline' was dressed in this style as well.

"Who is he?" I asked looking more closely at the smiling and laughing boy. There was something in him, that just reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It was as if I had the name on the tip of my tongue, but that my mind just wouldn't let it get out.

"He's my son… my pride and my heart. He is so much like his father…" The woman answered, getting lost in her thoughts while she looked at her son. "Why am I here?" I asked confused, always looking from her to her son, trying to find the answers to my questions.

"You need to protect him." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Protect him from what? And how can I protect him? I don't even know him!" I exclaimed feeling frustrated because of this entire situation.

"You don't know him, but you've seen him before." She answered with a soft smile, but I could easily detect the sadness in it. "Okay… well I don't remember ever seeing a little boy, but okay." I said, just as it hit me. _'Wow… Stop…. A little boy, middle age, blonde…. Small… He's the boy from small tomb! So she's Mike's sister!'_

"You're Mike's sister…" I remarked and got a soft nod from her. "What is the name of your son?" I asked, smiling at the little boy who was trying to catch a blue butterfly. He looked so sweet, so innocent, that the image of the tomb he now had was heartbreaking. '_How could such a sweet boy deserve so much hatred?'_

"Michael… Like my brother." She smiled at first, but the smile was quickly overshadowed by the sadness in her eyes. "You have to protect him, my lady. You have to." She said with sadness, looking right into my eyes. "I… Okay, I will protect him… But who should I protect him from?" I asked confused, not really getting why I should protect a little boy, who was now… only ashes.

'_Gosh, I'm so stupid! So, stupid! I should protect him from the witches!'_ I thought annoyed at my own stupidity. "You want me to protect him from the witches? Protect him from getting used?" I asked and was beginning to worry after she hadn't answered for a while.

"Yes, you need to protect him from that. He is very young, but already so powerful… He could change everything." She said vaguely, not leaving her son out of her eyesight. _'If she would just give me clear answers!'_ I thought slightly annoyed, but tried hard not to let anything show.

"I will protect him! But please, why could he change everything? What is your name?" I asked with a feeling that somehow this calm would soon end. "There isn't much time left, my lady… He could change everything, worlds could end and new ones could awaken. He could change the balance at it is now." She said with a serenity that hadn't been there before.

"So you want me to stop the witches from trying to get… Michael out of his… tomb?" I asked, feeling sad for her that I had to use the name of her son as well 'tomb' in the same sentence. I saw her taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a millisecond, before she looked back at me.

"Yes… and I would like you to help him get to the other side…" She said, looking at her sun and for the first time I realized there was a transparent thing… it seemed like a wall.

"But how do I get him to the other side? And where is the other side? Is it with you?" I asked getting more and more confused. I wanted to help her, I really did, but I wouldn't be able to do so if she didn't give me some clues.

"We've been separated for far too long… it is time for him to get back to me, the place he belongs." She said with a sad smile and put her hand against the wall, as if she could touch him. I observed her hand for a minute and just then I noticed the young boy turning slightly towards us. He didn't seem to see us, he just looked curious, but quickly turned back to the pond.

"You will know when the right time is, that's when he'll be able to come back to me…" She said and I noticed her getting slightly transparent. _'What the fuck is happening?!'_ I wondered and grasped her wrist. "Please! What is your name?" I asked slightly panicking at seeing her disappear into air.

Slowly her image faded, leaving nothing but air in its passage. Just as I saw her head disappear I heard her say her name and everything around me started to fade as well. The image of the boy, Michael, was slowly fading into thin air as well, just as his mother did.

Then, when everything was white, for a moment nothing happened. But all of a sudden I heard what seemed to be thousands of voices. It was just too much; my mind seemed to go into 'overload'- modus, before blackness overcame me once again.

"Katherine! Katherine, wake up." I heard the familiar voice coming from next to me. "I think she's coming back." I heard Leonora's voice full of worry and I felt myself coming back to consciousness. Slowly I opened my eyes to find Mike, Stefan, Damon, Phil, Bonnie and Leonora looking down at me.

"Cecily…" I whispered really quietly as I looked over to the smaller chamber. "What did you say, my love?" Mike asked, leaning a bit more down to me. "What happened?" I asked, trying to overplay my little slip.

It occurred to me now, that everything looked still the same. There was no crack in the wall, no cracks on the floor, no fallen rocks, just nothing. _'Was this all my imagination? Did I just dream that?... But it seemed so real…'_

"You don't remember?" Leo asked me with a concerned look and I only shook my head, rubbing my neck as it seemed really stiff. I was leaning against the wall I had… collapsed onto and you could see some blood on my shirt. '_What actually happened here?'_

"You were leaning against the wall and I called you, but you seemed to be lost in your own thoughts and suddenly you turned all white nearly greyish… and you collapsed against the wall and Mike just had time to catch you before you crumbled." Leonora explained and exchanged a worried look with Mike and Phil.

'_So this entire… vision with Cecily and Michael... it wasn't real or was it? She said… the boy would be able to change worlds. What if… no, that can't be it…I can't let them know that… Either they're going to think that I'm completely crazy or… I need to inform Elijah, he will probably understand it and he'll have perhaps some answers…' _

"Yeah, you're right… I'm still not feeling too well… Suddenly just everything turned black in front of my eyes and then I woke up again… I think I just need some fresh air and something to eat." I explained, getting up with the help of Mike and Leonora.

I noticed that Stefan was looking equally worried, but he kept silent, pretending he didn't care since I was Katherine. The woman he should hate, the woman who made them who they were, who destroyed their friendship, who used them, who loved to play games.

"Are you sure? You still look pretty weak…" Leonora said still having her hand on my shoulder. "Yes, I think I just need to lie down for a while and get something to eat first." I smiled reassuringly and tried to stand on my own. _'Yeah and my phone so I can call Elijah or at least text him…' _

"Do you want me to come with you?" Mike asked, but I quickly shook my head. "No, don't let yourselves get distracted by me. I'll just go back to the motel, don't worry." I said and gave him a quick kiss, before detaching myself from him. "Okay, but I'll be back soon. I promise." Mike said and gave me one last kiss.

*****Later*****

After having a quick 'snack', I quickly went back to the motel and entered my room. I had already my phone in my hand, the finger on the button, but then I remembered the bug under the closet. _'Ah fucking great! Now I've got to make another 'secret call' in the bathroom with the running shower! Just great!'_ I thought annoyed and closed the bathroom door behind me.

I had to wait three rings before the person I wanted to answer. "Oh, the lovely, _Katherine_." "Thank you very much, Kol. I need your help with something." I simply said quietly, trying to get to the point as fast as possible. I really didn't know how long it would take for Mike to get back, but I knew that I had to hop in the shower before and to get to bed and at least pretend as if I were sleeping.

"Oh, help? Why aren't you calling my dear brother?" Kol asked a little suspicious and I only rolled my eyes at the phone. "Because only you and Klaus can help me out in this and I'm not going to call Klaus. So either way you help me out right now, or I'll call you brother, Elijah, and I'll make sure you will talk." I threatened, trying to keep my voice down.

"Uh, not bad, not bad. So, how can I help you, darling?" Kol asked with a flirty voice and once again I could only roll my eyes at his antics. "Tell me everything you know about a person called Cecily." I demanded, waiting patiently for his answer.

"Cecily? From… From where did you g-… get that name?" Kol asked extremely surprised and started stuttering. _'Oh, that's never a good sign… never.'_ "I have my sources, Kol… So, what do you know about this her? I already know she's Mike's sister and I get the feeling that she was Klaus's former 'girlfriend'." I said, leaning against the wall of the bathroom.

"Well, I don't know much more about her. I just know that after Klaus 'dumped' her, she was seen in the village for some time, but she then suddenly disappeared and the next thing we heard was that she had died. This all happened quite soon before we got turned into Vampires." Kol explained with an undertone in her voice.

"How long before, Kol?" I asked, voicing the thoughts I was having. "I already told you, about a year before we got turned into Vamps. Klaus and Elijah had for about six months a relationship with Tatia, so I would say that he dumped Cecily for good at around the same time he met Tatia. Why?" Kol asked suspiciously.

'_A year… That's not really long, but that's certainly long enough… Could?'_ I wondered and instantly got an idea. "Kol?" "Yes?" He asked even more suspicious. "I need you to give me Klaus's number. I need to talk with him." I said, not giving him an explanation. "Uh, sure… I'll send it." He said and hung up.

Some seconds later I got the text with the information I needed and sighted heavily, before dialing the number. I waited for quite a long time before there was an answer, but after about the tenth ring he finally answered. _'Thank god!' _

"Hello?" He said groggily, as if he had been still sleeping. "Klaus? It's me, Elena. I need to talk with you… It concerns Cecily." I whispered and waited for him to answer.

* * *

**Thank you so, so, so much for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it! I think I'm now slowly getting to the bigger 'secrets' in this story and slowly coming to an end. This story will most likely have another three or four chapters but I don't know yet. Anyway… hope you liked this chapter and please review to let me know what you thought! **


	13. Chapter 13

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to their owners, I own… nothing. AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews! Never thought someone would actually like this story, as I started it out of pure boredom… Anyway I hope you liked it so far and that you will like this chapter as well! :)**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

'_A year… That's not really long, but that's certainly long enough… Could?' I wondered and instantly got an idea. "Kol?" "Yes?" He asked even more suspicious. "I need you to give me Klaus's number. I need to talk with him." I said, not giving him an explanation. "Uh, sure… I'll send it." He said and hung up. _

_Some seconds later I got the text with the information I needed and sighted heavily, before dialing the number. I waited for quite a long time before there was an answer, but after about the tenth ring he finally answered. 'Thank god!' _

"_Hello?" He said groggily, as if he had been still sleeping. "Klaus? It's me, Elena. I need to talk with you… It concerns Cecily." I whispered and waited for him to answer. _

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

Elena's P.O.V.

"Cecily?" Klaus asked surprised after a long moment of silence, in which I had thought he had hung up. But now I was really slowly starting to worry, not about Klaus, but about the fact that Mike would probably soon be here again.

"Yes, look… don't ask me how I know about her, I'll explain another time. Just… what can you tell me about her son?" I asked trying to rush this a little but, since Klaus just wouldn't answer or not fast enough for my taste.

I really didn't expect Klaus's reaction. Sure I had thought he would perhaps be shocked or that he wouldn't answer me, but I certainly didn't expect him to have a fit of laughter. _'Wow… at least I can now tell that Klaus has a loud laughter…' _

"A son? Hahaha… Oh that was a good one!" He was able to utter with a lot of pain in between some laughter. '_Okay… Either his last functioning cells just burned or he really has no damn idea of what I'm speaking…'_

"Klaus, I'm actually serious…" I said a bit awkwardly, now sure that he had absolutely no damn idea of what I was telling him. _'Please, please don't react too badly…_'

"Elena, don't take me for a fool. She was young when she died and I'm sure she didn't have a child. People would've known if she had had one." He said now getting rather angry with me and what I was implying.

'_Seriously! Can't he just listen for a second?! Is this so hard?!... But wait a second… He said that he was sure… He didn't say that he knew…'_ I thought getting a sort of realization.

"That's the point Klaus! You said you were sure, but you don't know! Look, I… I saw her, I saw her son. Believe me, I know it sounds weird, but…" I started, but got quickly interrupted by Klaus. "Yeah, it sounds weird. Actually it sounds like complete bullshit!" Klaus spat furiously and hung up on me.

'_Well that went certainly well…' _I thought just as I hopped into the warm shower, which was awaiting me for a long time now._ 'How can I make him believe me? How can I get his trust? Gosh! This sounds so fucking crazy!_

_For over three year or so, he's been doing everything to destroy me! He tortured and killed people I loved and now I was trying to get him to trust me?!... This situation is really fucked up! Can't wait for the calm to come back… I really need to get out of all this mess.' _

Not long after I was ready to go to bed, I was dressed in my comfortable pajamas, I heard my phone beeping, signalizing that I had gotten a new text. To my not so big surprise it was one from Rebekah. I had just reached for my phone, when I heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards our room.

Instantly I knew that these steps belonged to Mike, Phil and Leo. This fact just proved that I had spent way too much time around them. I shouldn't be able to differentiate their footsteps, I shouldn't even know them… but yet I did.

Realizing that I really shouldn't waste any more time on thinking about stuff like this, I opened the message and after reading it I quickly typed a quick answer to her.

_**Klaus just said that you called him, saying that Mike's sister had a son… What were you talking about?-R. **_

_I know it sounds crazy, but just try to fill in the name 'Michael' on the picture just before 'Son of…'. Text me if it works. –E._

Once I had typed the message and sent it, I quickly hid my phone in the nightstand and pulled the covers over me, playing as if I were fast asleep, just as I heard Mike entering the room.

"Are you still awake?" Mike asked quietly, but I didn't move and did not make any sound. I really didn't want to talk, I just wanted to be left alone with my thoughts and ideas. I really needed the time for myself or else I would go completely crazy.

I heard him walk up to me and for a moment I got a bit frightened, but then I felt the mattress move under the weight of Mike as he sat down next to me. I felt him brush the hair out of my face, felt him caress my cheek in a loving way.

For a moment he stayed not moving, but then I felt him come nearer before I felt him press his lips on my forehead in a soft kiss. He sat there for some more seconds, just brushing my cheek with his thumb and probably looking down at me.

He then got up and I heard him go into the bathroom, turning on the shower and soon after getting in. I was sure that by now Rebekah would've answered my text, but I wasn't completely sure if I dared to move and to check. _'What the hell?! I'm a grown person! I can do whatever I want to!'_ I told myself and gathered my thoughts.

Quietly I pushed the covers aside and took out my phone from the nightstand. Sure enough I had a missed text and to my rather big surprise I even had another text, one from Elijah. Even if I really wanted to open Elijah's text first, I knew that it was best to open Rebekah's as she surely had new information for me.

_**There's a lot of damage as you know it, but the name would perfectly fit into the space… Do you think this 'Michael' is… Klaus's son? –R.**_

I _don't think it anymore, I'm sure of it. The timelines would work, the name would work, the way the boy looked… But Klaus doesn't want to accept it, can't blame him for that. –E._

I answered and heard the shower being turned off. _'Damn! Why can't he be one to shower for hours and hours? That would at least give me some free time…'_ I asked myself and quickly opened Elijah's text.

_**Heard of you talking to Klaus about Mike's sister… Whatever you've got in your mind, please be careful. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. P.S. I love you too, but that doesn't mean you can simply hang up on me ;-) –E.**_

The silly smile on my face, would've probably topped by an extremely severe blush, but thanks to my new nature (which I really started to like) I wasn't able to. I desperately wanted to answer his text, I wanted to tell him that I would try to stay careful, that he didn't need to worry so much about me and most of all, to tell him that I loved him very much, but of course Mike just had to decide that he was finished in the shower.

In one swift motion I placed my phone quickly back in its original place in my nightstand and pulled the covers over me, just as I had done before and of course just before I heard the bathroom door being fully opened.

I then heard Mike walking at a normal pace to the other side of the bed, his side, heard him pull back the covers and making himself quite comfortable net to me.

* * *

*****The next day*****

"Good morning, darling…" Mike whispered into my ear and pulled me nearer, more into his chest. Nuzzling my neck with his head and whispering soft, nearly unrecognizable words to me.

I was so confused once again, that I nearly let the name 'Elijah' slip, but in the last second I was just able to hold my tongue and to remember that I was actually next to Mike and not Elijah.

In my dream I had been lying next to Elijah, I had dreamed that we were living together in a beautiful beach house in Italy. I know I sounded like a huge cliché, but you just can't control your dreams and that's what I had dreamed!

"Good morning Mike..." I whispered softly to him and turned in his arms so I could look at him. Once I was fully turned towards him he brushed away some of my hair, before smiling softly at me.

"Do you feel better?" Mike asked and I nodded, shielding my eyes from the sun, which was entering through the windows of the motel. "Yes, a lot actually… I must've had some blood which wasn't too good anymore or something like this."

'_I hope this sounds at least a little plausible…'_ I thought and looked into his eyes, trying to catch something that would show me he wasn't believing me.

"You need to pay more attention when you're choosing you meals, Kat." He said with concern laced in his voice and I gave him, what I at least hoped to be, a touched smile.

"I know, but I was too hungry to really notice and besides it wasn't that… dangerous. I had a strong reaction to this intoxication, I always was more the type to have a … overreactions, but I'm okay now. Stuff like this happen… That's the way of life." I explained softly and stretched myself, earning a chuckle from Mike.

"What?" I asked innocently and pushed myself up on my elbows, looking down at Mike and wondering what he might be thinking_. 'Well he sure is thinking about the usual… stuff he liked in the morning. I wonder if Elijah's the same in the morning…ELENA! Don't think of him when you're with…. Mike! And even if he were the same… Nooo, not thinking about that! Think of something boring or funny… like… Oh no it won't work… dammit!'_

"Nothing, I was just thinking how lucky I am to have such a beautiful and loyal woman at my side…" He said with a loving smile and instantly I felt kind of guilty, kind of sad for him.

Guilty, because I was playing games with him and with his relationship to Katherine. I was using him in the possibly worst way on earth! I was pretending to love him, when my only love goes out to Elijah, when my only goal was actually to destroy his plans, to keep him in check and if needed… to kill him.

"Oh, come on Mike… I'm the lucky one here…" I smiled at him, even though on the inside I just wanted to stop talking and to go to Elijah. "And don't you go all soft on me here!" I teased him and gave him a light push on the shoulder.

"Me and soft? Darling, darling… You must be mistaking me for someone else." He said in a flirting manner and pushed me down, attacking my neck with burning kisses.

"I could not mistake you for anybody else, Mike… I only got you on my mind…" I told him, trying to sound sincere, while in my head I only had thoughts for and about Elijah. And while thinking about him I realized that I missed Elijah more than I wanted to admit it.

'_But I'm still and actual and real… bitch. I'm kind of sleeping with them both, I'm lying to the man I really love, I'm betraying him… For what?! To save him from getting killed?! I don't even KNOW it it's going to work! I don't even KNOW what I'm actually doing! I could be doing the exact opposite… I could be killing him…'_

* * *

****Later****

Will you stop looking under the sheets, Mike?!" I asked and fixed the covers more around myself, so Mike wouldn't be able to constantly check me out. _'He seriously needs to lay low on that… It's getting a bit too much…' _

"Aww, Kat…. You know I couldn't help it. It's not exactly easy to ignore a sexy AND naked woman when she's right next to you…" Mike tried to argument, but I just rolled my eyes at him and slightly rolled away from the nearness.

"Okay, okay… What do you want to talk about?" He asked sighting heavily and letting his head fall on his pillow. He tussled his head tiredly, but eventually looked back at me, rolling his head to the side.

"About what's going to happen next, Mike. How we continue with this entire situation… What we're going to do with the Salvatore's, with the witch… And most of all what we do with this entire situation with your family and the fact that you're probably using your nephew!" I said angrily and realized the mistake I had just made.

'_Dammit, Elena! You most probably just signed your death sentence! Why wasn't I able to keep my mouth shut for once?! WHY?!'_ I shouted inside of me and risked a quick glance at the more than shocked Mike.

Mike had never, ever mentioned the people in the tombs. He had never mentioned a possible sister or sisters, or his wife or child to me, well Katherine… at least I thought so, nah, I was sure of it.

"What did you just say?" Mike asked dangerously low and calm. _'There's no escape now, Elena… You got to say what you just say once again and you need to find a logical excuse for it… Come on, think of something! It's usually not that difficult for me, so why can't I find a plausible one now?!'_ I wondered, feeling a little fear coming up, but I quickly suppressed it as it wouldn't help me much in this situation.

"I said your nephew, Mike." I said a bit calmer and turned towards him. Calculating every twitch, every move of his eyes. Before Mike however could say or do anything I quickly spoke again. It was now my chance to find an excuse, one that I hoped would sound at least a little bit logical. "Yes, I know of your nephew, of your wife, sister and even of your daughter." I continued and took a deep breathe, to keep my nerves at least for a little while longer.

"It's only logical, Mike. Leonora once mentioned your wife to me… and not soon after we went into the tunnels. You kneeled down in front of the first tomb … There were so many emotions running through your entire body, even without seeing your face I could tell this! And… ah! For god's sake! You cried in front of this tomb!

You would not show such strong emotions if it weren't for someone who was once extremely near to you or for whom you cared deeply. From there on it was actually pretty easy to draw conclusions. I just had to think of people you would care for and I knew some of the symbols on this first tomb, so I could easily read. And from what I gathered it was your sister, wife and child who were in that bloody tomb!" I explained at first calmly, but near the end I got a bit worried and nervous.

I got nervous, because there was actually not one single emotion showing in his eyes or on his face. And from the small amount of time I had now spent with him, I could easily tell that it was never good… No emotions were a dangerous territory and everything could change in the matter of some seconds.

"That doesn't explain why you said nephew." Mike pointed out, with voice as cold as ice and I rolled my back onto my back, feeling that I had to get a bit further away from him, from the danger.

"I read on the side of the smaller tomb somewhere 'Son of' so I knew that it had to be a boy… And about the word 'nephew'… Why would someone keep a second tomb in their families' tomb or cave if it _**doesn't **_belong to the family?" I explained trying to make him see my point, even thought I knew it wouldn't be too easy.

"But I could also have been someone else… perhaps a brother, a cousin… whatever." Mike argued and I had to admit, that he had a point there_. __'Damn!... __I need another explanation… There had to be something…' _I thought, but knew that there wasn't really anything I could tell him, which would make him believe me.

"Okay, it's true, but I just guessed and I had luck. But that isn't the point… the point is, why are you using someone out of your own family?!" I asked bewildered, not able to understand why someone would use somebody of their own lineage, of their own blood.

"He is NOT part of my family!" Mike spat with venom latched in his voice and pushed the covers of his side away from him, before he got up in a swift motion and marched angrily into the bathroom, slamming the door with so much force that the walls trembled for a second or two.

I knew that I should back down, normally I would've back down and kept quiet, but today I wanted answer. I was tired of having to be patient, I was tired that I always had to walk on eggshells around him and I was simply tired of having to pull out every little piece of information.

Now rather angry as well, I pushed the covers to the side as well and put in my underwear and Mike's shirt, before I sped to the bathroom, not caring to knock before entering. Mike and I were way past that stage.

"You may not see and acknowledge him to be part of YOU'RE family, of your precious sanctuary, but he still is! He's got your blood, so technically he is a damn part of your family!" I shouted and crossed my arms in front of my chest, shooting angry glares at Mike's back.

Mike had been halfway into the shower, but stopped as if I had just slapped him or even worse and turned dangerously slowly towards me with eyes full of anger. I didn't even had time to blink, Mike had me already pushed against the wall, pinning me there with a strong, painful grip on my arms.

"HE IS NOT PART OF MY FUCKING FAMILY!" Mike shouted with everything he had in his body and pushed me with an incredible force through the opened bathroom door through the entire room.

With an agonizing and ear-piercing scream I crashed into the wall on the other side of the room, directly into the closet and the chair which had been standing just in front of the wooden closet. I felt the so much pain and for a second I just lay there confused, but soon I realized that there was a strong smell of blood in the air, my blood.

Feeling something incredibly wet and hot run down my entire body, I looked down at my chest and the breath caught in my throat. I wanted to scream at the sight of it, but no sound would come out of my throat.

There, red from my blood, was one of the legs from the chair. It had gone through my entire body, only missing my heart for about a centimeter, but really not much more. The leg of the chair was also broken in half, but on the inside of my body, not accessible to me.

I tried to move, but everything hurt and then I realized that the chair leg had me actually pinned to the wall, making it nearly impossible for me to move unless I would rip out a part of this leg from my back. I knew that this was the only option that I had to get this leg out or the wound wouldn't be able to close itself and I would continue losing my blood here and eventually fall unconscious.

It all seemed like an eternity was passing, which actually were just some seconds, but in a moment like this… you just couldn't think straight. Pain was filling my head, the hunger, and the dizziness. With one deep breath, I hesitantly and with shaking hands, I gripped the leg on my back and pulled it out of the wall.

Screams filled the room once again, as this movement had caused the pieces of the leg, it was more like a stake, to move on the inside of my body. I was breathing hard, tears running uncontrollably down my cheeks, while I pulled it once again out of the wall.

This time I was finally able to get the stake out of the wall and breathed hardly, before I tried to get up. As soon as I was nearly on my feet, Mike came running towards me, trying to help me, but I quickly moved away from him even thought my dizziness was making it extremely hard.

Mike tried once again to help me when I stumbled, but before he could do or say anything once again, I fled the room with agony, crying from the pain. I didn't really know where I was going, my instincts just told me to run, to run fast and to get away from him. They told me to hide, to crawl into a hole and to find someone who could heal me, but on the same side they were screaming at me to stop running, to stop any brusque movements and to lay down.

My dizziness got worse with every second which passed, but I refused to stop running. My inner compass was leading me somewhere and even if I wasn't really able to see where to, I was going to trust my inner compass. Sometimes it was just better to follow your instincts.

And exactly because I couldn't see anything, I didn't see the guy who was standing with his back towards and ran straight into him, pushing the stake even deeper into my body. I screamed in complete agony and since my dizziness had already been that violent, I passed out just as the person turned around.

The last thought and image I had before passing out, was the name of one person. _'Klaus…'_

* * *

**So, once again I know that this chapter is rather short compared to earlier once, but you got to admit that it's also slightly more dramatic. Yeah… so what did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please, please review to let me know what you thought! **** P.S. I promise to update soon! **


	14. Chapter 14

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to their owners, I own… nothing. AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews! Never thought someone would actually like this story, as I started it out of pure boredom… And now we're already that far away from the beginning! Anyway I hope you liked it so far and that you will like this chapter as well! :) **

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_My dizziness got worse with every second which passed, but I refused to stop running. My inner compass was leading me somewhere and even if I wasn't really able to see where to, I was going to trust my inner compass. Sometimes it was just better to follow your instincts. _

_And exactly because I couldn't see anything, I didn't see the guy who was standing with his back towards and ran straight into him, pushing the stake even deeper into my body. I screamed in complete agony and since my dizziness had already been that violent, I passed out just as the person turned around. _

_The last thought and image I had before passing out, was the name of one person. 'Klaus…' _

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

Elena's P.O.V.

"We need to get her better, Klaus… or else Elijah's going to kill us." I heard a voice saying next to me, but it all seemed so far away. The darkness was still all around me, but I already felt better than I had before… When I ran away from the motel room.

"I know, Rebekah. Now be quiet! I can't concentrate when you're talking. The splinters are extremely near to her heart…" I heard another, deeper voice speak and felt intense pain running through my entire body, before I fell one again into the blissful darkness.

I don't know how much later I woke up and I'm not even sure it was in reality, but when I opened my eyes I looked right into a pair of beautiful, but very worried eyes. I was sure that I knew does eyes, but I just couldn't seem to point out who they belonged to.

"Elena? Can you hear me?" The voice asked, going from very near to very far over and over again. "Y-… Yes." I nodded and instantly regretted doing so, as the dizziness overtook me once again and I felt the world turning, before the blackness I was now so used to, took power over my body.

"Klaus, how long since you picked her up?" I heard Elijah's voice not far away from me and instantly my head was going at hundreds of miles per second, to try to find out why I was hearing Elijah's voice. '_That's really a weird dream… Why would I dream of Elijah and Klaus? And most of all, why would I dream of getting staked, that's just not… logical._' I argued inside of my head and groaned at the pain I felt inside of my chest.

"I think she's waking up." I seemed to hear Rebekah's voice and with another painful grown I sat up, opening my eyes really slowly as if this was ending my somewhat absolutely crazy dream. "Three to four hours, Elijah. I had to take away some splinters which were stick in her body, that's probably why it took her so long to wake up again." Klaus explained and only then did I really realize that I wasn't in some kind of weird dream.

Looking down I expected to find my, well Mike's bloodied shirt, but to my big surprise I was wearing another oversized t-shirt with the name of a band on it. _'How… What exactly happened?'_ I wondered and rubbed my back as the wound was itching like crazy.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily, still in constant fight against the exhaustion I was feeling. Elijah, who had been standing on the far end of the room with Klaus, slowly walked up to me and sat down on the bed I was in.

Only now that I saw Elijah sitting down on the bed, did I realize that I was in fact it someone's room and on someone's bed, by the smell of it I could say too nearly hundred percent that this room belonged to Elijah, but that was a thought for another time and place.

"You're at our house in Mystic Falls. You ran into Klaus and fell unconscious, so he took you to our house. He freed you from the wooden chair leg, so that the wound would be able to close itself." Elijah explained and I nodded tiredly. Feeling my head fall to the side as I even got too tired to keep up my head.

"Would you please…?" Elijah asked turning to his siblings and once they nodded and went out of Elijah's room, Elijah turned to me and pulled me into his chest. "What happened to you?" Elijah whispered into my hair, while he drew soothing circles onto my back, rocking me slightly back and forth, causing me to get even more tired than before.

"Can I tell you later?" I asked tiredly and yawned loudly, nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck, enjoying the warmth he was providing me. "Of course, Elena. My priority is to get you better and right now what you need is sleep." He said softly and held me even closet to him if that was even possible.

"I'll have to move us right now, it's not exactly a comfortable position… Is that alright with you?" He asked and I nearly missed it, since I was already half out. "Okay." I simply answered with my voice laced with sleep. _'I'm so tired…' _I thought sleepily and moved nearer to Elijah.

Elijah then lifted us both up and I felt him move, before he sat me down on his bed and started detangling me from him. "No, don't leave me." I said somehow whining and I hated, I absolutely hated the voice I was using.

"Don't worry, Elena. I'm just changing into some more comfortable clothes, I'll be back before you'll really know it." He said and I didn't even have time to opened my eyes, before he was back next to me, pulling me against him and pulling the covers over us.

"Sleep, my love. I will be here right next to you." He whispered soothingly and I felt myself drift away, while he continued drawing these soothing patterns onto my back.

The next morning I woke up, feeling as relaxed as I hadn't felt in a long time. I faintly noticed someone, Elijah, next to me, but I was so relaxed that I didn't care much about who was next to me and simply snuggled nearer and laid my head on his chest one again.

Absorbed in my thoughts I began to draw the same patterns on Elijah's chest, which Elijah had drawn the evening before. "Good morning." I felt Elijah's chest rumble, while he said so. I slightly turned my head so I could look into his eyes and smiled at him. "Good morning."

"Are you feeling better?" He asked putting one arm behind his head, so he could lean on it and looked down at me without having to always sit up. "Yep, much better in fact." I answered very well aware that my answer wasn't directed at Elijah's question itself, but much rather at all the things in my life together.

"I'm happy you're better, Elena." Elijah said and I was sure that from the way he said it, he meant exactly the same thing as I had before. He then sighted deeply and pulled me nearer against him, nearer to his head. "What do you want to do today?" He asked in a half whispering voice, while he turned one strand of my hair over and over again between his fingers.

"I don't know… I have many things in mind, but there's not much time." I said sadly and moved so I had my head just in the crook of his neck. "Wh-… Elena, you're going back there?" Elijah asked me nearly horrified and moved so he could look me in the eyes.

I sighted sadly and looked back into his eyes and nodded. "Yes, Elijah… It isn't over yet. There's still so much to learn about this entire thing." I explained, while I hated myself for causing this disturbed emotions in Elijah.

"But Elena… Don't you realize how little you escaped death just yesterday? It took Klaus a lot of blood to at least bring you back to consciousness!" Elijah said clearly not understanding why I would willingly go back there.

I know I should've maybe listened more to what Elijah was telling me, but after he said that Klaus had given me blood I just couldn't really focus anymore. _'Why would Klaus willing give me blood? Why would he give anything to safe me? Why him of all people?!'_ I wondered shocked, while I felt a little, but just a little gratitude slip in.

"Elijah, I know… I know that I had luck yesterday. But the danger isn't over yet and I refuse to run away and I refuse to live in fear for the rest of my existence, Elijah." I explained, while taking hold of his hands. "I've spend my last years as a human running and hiding, well mostly hiding… and I refuse to do the same now in my new life. I want to move on, I want to be able to walk around in a new town without having to fear of getting kidnapped." I continued, not looking away and not backing away from Elijah's intense stare.

"Elena, believe me I really do understand you… But there's so much that could go awry. And if there's one thing I refuse… it's loosing you, Elena. I've lost too many people I love in my life, too many times have I seen people perish… I don't, no, I can't lose you." Elijah said with sadness evident in his voice and posture.

During his little speech I had felt my tears building up and now that he finished talking, my first tears escaped my eyes and I leaned forward giving him a soft kiss on his lips. "Elijah… you don't know how much this means to me, but I've got to finish this." I said, knowing just how much pain I was putting Elijah in.

"But why, Elena? Why don't you step back and let us handle it? We're older, we've got more… experience in taking care of these sort of nuisances." Elijah quickly interjected, trying hard to convince me to stop with this ridiculous plan.

"Elijah, you're probably not going to understand this… but I… kind of promised it to someone. I promised this person that I would… take care of some things and as long as Mike is around and up to killing you guys and me… Well let's just say that I need to find a solution to this problem and just ignoring it won't work." I explained, while trying not to give away too much information about the 'meeting' I had with Cecily.

Elijah shook his head in defeat and simply pulled me into his chest, letting out a shaky breath before looking back at me. "If that is the case… But please promise me one thing. You will come out of this entire story alive and healthy." Elijah said with a lot of seriousness, but I was sure that he was still withholding something.

"I promise you this, Elijah. I will watch out… Is there something else you wanted to say?" I asked with an eyebrow raised out of suspicion. There was a half-hidden grin on the corners of his lips, but once I asked what he was hiding it got a bit… lost and took a slightly worried appearance.

"In fact there is…" Elijah started, but quickly stopped himself. He then went a few times with his hand through his hair, tussling it even further than it originally was. "Yes?" I asked, demanding for further information. _'What could he be withholding from me?... I hope it isn't something bad…'_

"Would you make me the enormous honor of becoming my… wife?" Elijah asked and out of nowhere he presented me a huge diamond ring, sharpened to the form of a tear. "Wh-… Wh… Elijah?" I asked in shock, glancing from him to the beautiful ring he was holding out to me.

"Only once before in my entire lifetime did I think of asking this question before… and I never got the chance to ask it as I waited too long. I was than sure that I would never, not even in a million of years , think of asking this question once again. But I've never felt so sure of something in my entire life, Elena… So will you make me the honor of becoming my wife?"

* * *

****Later****

"Katherine, I'm so, so sorry! You have to believe me, it wasn't my intention to hurt you! I… I was just so angry and I… I-" "You can save your excuses for someone else, Mike. I've been patient, I've forgiven you time over time, but this time you went too far. It's finished Mike, I'm leaving." I said coldly, while I took all my clothes out of the closet and packed them into my duffel bag.

"Katherine, please! You've got to believe me, I'm so sorry!" Mike nearly pleaded and tried to take hold of my arm, but I quickly pulled it to the side and giving him a warning glance. "Katherine! Please!" He now clearly pleaded, but I only scuffed at him and walked at a leisurely pace to the room door.

"Stop it, Mike. It gets pretty pathetic." I spat coldly and opened the door, but as soon as it was a little bit open Mike shut it once again with his free hand. "Katherine, look at me. Dammit! I'm sorry, Katherine! What do you want more? What do you want from me?!" He asked shouting and having a nearly desperate undertone.

'_That could be my chance… I could probably make him do everything I want to… The real question is just what I could ask of him… If I directly ask him to abandon the vengeance against Klaus, Elijah and the others, he will directly find out that I'm using him. _

_If I ask him to tell me all his secrets concerning Michael, Cecily and whatever else, he will once again know that I'm just playing him… that something is fishy with me or rather Katherine. He has already looked sometimes mistrusting, as if he were calculating if I really as the person I pretended to be…' _

"I want you to stop controlling me, Mike! I am not some bloody prisoner! Take away all your bugs from this damn room and from the car! I've already told you to take them away, I trusted you, but if you continue with your actions I swear that you will lose much more than simply my trust! Is that clear?!" I demanded angrily and glared at every given chance at him.

"Good, Kat. I'll take them away… something else?" He asked defeated, but didn't budge from his position. "In fact there is… I want you to tell me your story, your entire story, Mike." I said and tried to bring a softer edge to my voice, which was pretty hard, since I was still rather pissed at him.

'_No one gets to hurt me and then simply ask for my forgiveness… Dammit, he ruined my shirt and he nearly killed me!'_ I shouted on the inside of my head and shot Mike a skeptic look, while I waited for him to answer.

"Mike, I don't want to learn your story, your history from a third person… We're supposed to tell each other such important stuff, or don't I mean anything to you?" I asked, trying to see if this kind of pressure was working on Mike and apparently it wasn't working too badly.

"Katherine, you mean a lot to me and you know it… but I… I can't tell you about this story… I can't." Mike said with defeat evident in his voice and in his eyes, but I wasn't going to give up now, not after everything I went through.

"Why, Mike? You know you can tell me everything… Why can't you tell me this story?" I continued asking and let my duffel bag fall to the ground in a gesture of 'piece' in an attempt of showing him that I wasn't going to run, at least not just yet.

"Because… I simply can't!" He said desperately and before I realized what happened next, I was alone in the room with my duffel bag next to me on the floor. '_Great… these information were so, so, so helpful…' _I thought annoyed and rolled my eyes, before picking up my bag once again and throwing it on the bag.

With a heavy sight I let myself fall on the bed as well and tried my best to ignore the stains of my blood on the wall and carpet. Mike had taken away the bigger wood splinters, but apparently blood wasn't worth his attention or he was too worth for doing such a 'dirty' work.

'_Should've taken more than one blood bag at Elijah's… at least I wouldn't feel so thirsty. But got to admit that Klaus's blood do has some… special stuff in it. I've never felt that strong in my life before, never felt that fast and… animalistic? Weird… must be the wolf part….' _

Laying around on the bed was quickly getting extremely boring and I started to roll around on it in an attempt of thinking of something to do, but all my mind would come up with was the scene, well more the question Elijah had asked me earlier today. The one I was once sure I would hear from Matt or Stefan… but never Elijah.

'_Oh yes… I remember the jokes mom and Jenna were making every time I mentioned Matt… They would always say that I would end up married with eighteen and being knocked up with nineteen… ' _Yeah, some of their jokes, especially the ones coming from Jenna, weren't always the funniest or the nicest, but they weren't meant to hurt me, that much I knew.

When I was with Stefan…. Well Caroline would often make jokes about how we were already an old, married couple. I had to admit that every time Caroline would mention this… well I got to admit that I then often ended up thinking about it. I mean that's what dreams and fantasies are for.

But if I wanted to be completely honest, I had also to admit that this thought often stirred something in me. Some weird feeling, that at this time I couldn't identify or place, but now I could… Now with some distance and the knowledge I now had, I could easily identify these feelings.

They had been feelings of doubt, of discomfort and of some others, but discomfort and doubt had been the biggest ones. My mind had been like telling me, that this story, this relationship with Stefan wouldn't last for an eternity.

Perhaps my mind had been preparing me for Elijah's earlier question, perhaps it had been preparing me for this entire story. ..

****Flashback**  
**

"_Would you make me the enormous honor of becoming my… wife?" Elijah asked and out of nowhere he presented me a huge diamond ring, sharpened to the form of a tear. "Wh-… Wh… Elijah?" I asked in shock, glancing from him to the beautiful ring he was holding out to me. _

"_Only once before in my entire lifetime did I think of asking this question before… and I never got the chance to ask it as I waited too long. I was than sure that I would never, not even in a million of years , think of asking this question once again. But I've never felt so sure of something in my entire life, Elena… So will you make me the honor of becoming my wife?" _

"_Elijah, I…"_

****End of Flashback****

Loud knocking shook me out of my daydream and with an annoyed sight I made my way over to the room door. Of course before I opened the door I took a quick look through the peephole and wasn't that surprised to find Stefan standing there.

"Stefan! What a surprise to have you here." I said, not even trying to pretend smiling. "Katherine, may I come in?" He asked somberly and I nodded in response, before stepping to the side so he could enter. He took a quick look around the room and of course he instantly noticed the broken pieces of the chair and the rather large amount of blood on the wall and on the floor.

"What happened here?" Stefan asked raising his eyebrows and sitting down on the bed since there was really no other place to sit down. "Oh, little disagreement… He got a little bit carried away." I explained and gave him a look which said 'don't ask'.

"I see, I see…" He answered suspiciously and pulled out his phone of his pocket and started typing on it. "So… what brings me the immense honor of having one Salvatore alone coming to visit me?" I asked not that much interested in the answer, but it was just a question so the silence wouldn't get too suspicious. After all… Mike could still be listening.

"Oh, Damon's… visiting an old friend in town… You know what I mean." Stefan said bored tone and handed me the phone.

_**Is there somewhere we can talk? **_

After reading the message I gave him a quick nod and handed him back his phone. "Oh, I see… Well, I was going for a little hunt… You want to join me?" I asked, trying to copy Katherine's 'I don't care for your answer, you're coming with me' voice.

"Sure, but I won't go on the hunt for humans." Stefan said and got up from the bed practically leading the way. "Whatever you say, bunny eater." I answered with a roll of my eyes and gave him a quick nod of thanks, since he was holding the door opened for me.

We had walked for about five minutes, when I felt that it was safe to be able to talk with him. Safe, that Mike wouldn't be listening in on our conversation. "So, why were you at my door?" I asked not too loudly, but just at the right level so Stefan would be able to hear me.

"Well actually I was there to inform Mike, that Bonnie and… Leonora had succeeded in breaking the spells on the tomb. And indi-" "WHAT?! They were able to break them? When?" I asked extremely surprised and with an incredibly bad feeling.

'_How could they? I knew there were strong… but the protections seemed to be as well. Dammit! I thought I would have at least a little bit more time before they broke them… What am I to do now? How can I stop this entire thing?! If only I had some clues! If only Cecily could've told me some things!'_ I lamented on the inside and kept shaking my head. I just couldn't believe it… I was not ready, I don't think I would've ever been ready… but that's too soon.

"Elena? Are you even listening to me?" Stefan asked, making me stop and turning me slightly to him. "Oh, sorry… I got a little bit lost in my own thoughts." I smiled and continued walking. "Yeah I could see that…" Stefan chuckled and continued to walk as well.

"So, like I said before… Bonnie and your 'friend' Leonora were able to break the spells this morning. They haven't done anything yet, but… yeah." Stefan said once again and I couldn't do anything but nod. "What do you plan to do now?" He asked silently, looking expectantly over at me.

"You know, actually I have no damn clue… I just know that I can't let them use the… boy in the tomb." I said and looked over at him to find a confused Stefan. "Why? And why do you know that there's a boy in there?" He asked clearly confused.

"For one, I can't use him because I… promised it to someone. Apparently a lot of stuff could get changed, something like 'the balance as it is now could change'." I told him quoting Cecily. "Okay… interesting. But you've only answer one question." Stefan pointed out and I chuckled at him. "Ah and here I thought you would let it slip." I joked, but knew that I had to answer that question.

"I took pictures from the tomb and sent them to some contacts." I answered, hoping he wouldn't dig further. I had to admit that I was not too keen on divulging my… relationship with Elijah or with either one of the Originals.

"Oh, I see… So your contacts were able to find out that it's a boy?" Stefan asked, trying to bring the pieces of the puzzle together. "Yep, it took some time since you've seen the state of the tomb, but yeah…" I explained with as less details as possible. He really didn't need to know every detail.

"Yes, that was to be expected… it is in really bad shape, especially if you compare it to the bigger one. Do you know who's in there?" Stefan asked curiously and I suddenly wasn't so sure if I should answer his question… after all I wasn't really sure on which side he was on.

"I've got my ideas… but I'm not too sure." I answered vaguely, only daring a quick glance towards Stefan before continuing to walk into the woods. For quite a while we simply walked in silence, each lost in their own thoughts before Stefan spoke again.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked and I nodded, too lazy to speak right there and then. "Why did you run away, Elena? You know we searched you for quite some time." He told me with this slight edge of sadness in his voice.

'_Great… Now I have to justify myself… Well technically I didn't really run away… I just took my stuff and went to visit the country. Okay, I ran away… sort of, but it was and still is my right to do so. I wasn't and I'm still not their property. I'm my own person and I can do whatever seems right to me…'_

"I didn't really run away, Stefan… I more or less walked away." I said chuckling, trying to bring in some humor but clearly he wasn't up for it. "Look, I just needed some time for myself. I wanted to see the world, to get out of this town and most importantly, I wanted to do this alone." I explained to Stefan, trying to make him see my point, my situation.

"But you could've told us! We would've come with you and you would've been protected." Stefan said, but already at his second sentence I began shaking my head. "Stefan, you didn't listen. I told you that I wanted to do this alone… you both would've never allowed it." I said seriously, because it was the truth.

Damon and Stefan, but mostly Damon, would've never let me go by myself. They would've always kept tracks of me and I didn't want to… I needed the space, because I felt as if I were suffocating around them. They were carrying, yes… but sometimes just way too much!

"You are right… I'm sorry that the only option you had was to run away…" Stefan admitted dejectedly and I squeezed his arms in reassurance. "It's… okay now. I've found what I was searching for and I'm happy now." I said with a smile and was happy to see the smile coming back on Stefan's face.

"I'm happy for you… even if the person you're happy with isn't me." He admitted with a sad smile. "One day you will find the person who belongs with you, Stefan. One day, you just have to keep faith." I told him and got a chuckle from him. "You're probably right… So, what happens next?" Stefan asked once again.

"I still don't know Stefan… I think I'll send a warning to them, tell them to get ready… But I think that's the only thing I can do at this moment. Then we'll have to see." I answered with a big sight, just as I heard a loud thunder.

"Guess we better get back!" Stefan had to say rather loudly, as the thunder just didn't seem to stop and of course as soon as he had finished saying this, heavy rain started falling. "Yeah, let's go back!" I shouted back and we took off at Vampire speed and only stopped once we were safely back at the motel.

"We'll see each other later I suppose." Stefan said and gave me a quick hug and was gone in the next instant. As soon as I was sure he was gone and that nobody was watching, I pulled out my phone and texted Elijah that Bonnie and Leonora had broken the spells on the smaller tomb.

Once this was done I walked back to the motel room and was rather surprised to find Mike in there. "Where were you?" He asked as soon as I had the door closed and took some steps towards me. "I was out hunting." I answered rather bored and went to the closet, pulling out new, dry clothes. "With whom?" Mike asked suspiciously and I turned to look at him with a questioning look.

"Why?" I asked now starting to get worried. "Just answer my question, Katherine!" Mike growled and surprised I took a step back. _'Oh, shit! What's happening here?... Could he have found out that I was letting information slip to the originals?...'_ I wondered, while I continued observing the seemingly angry Mike.

"Mike, what is wrong with you?" I asked and let the new clothes fall onto the bed. "Why won't you simply answer my damn question?!" He asked irritated and I could see that he was literally fuming on the inside.

"I was out hunting with Stefan Salvatore, why?" I answered with my own question and instantly I noticed the anger getting even worse in Mike's eyes. "Why were you out with him?" He growled and took once again some steps towards me. _'Wow… What caused him to get so angry?...'_ I wondered dumbfounded as I continued to observe him.

"I was out with him because he came knocking on our door." I answered calmly and used the word 'our' on purpose. "Aha… and how come he showed up exactly the moment I wasn't here anymore?" Mike asked suspiciously and still took some steps towards me, clearly trying to corner me.

"I don't know, Mike!" I answered now getting irritated as well, but also getting extremely nervous. I had to admit that I was also feeling slight fear… "Don't you think that's just too coincident?" He hissed and took hold of my upper arms.

"Don't you think that you're getting seriously paranoid?" I asked right back and earned an angry growl from him. "What did he want?" He asked furiously, directing us slowly to the wall, where ironically my blood was still present on it.

"He told me that Bonnie and Leonora had broken the spell on the smaller tomb and since I was hungry, I asked him to come with me on the hunt." I explained, trying to talk with a bored voice, but it didn't really sound the way I wanted it to.

"Stop it with your damn excuses! I know that you're having an affair with him! It started as soon as we arrived in this bloody town!" Mike shouted and pushed me against the wall and I let out a groan since my back, where the wound was still not completely closed, hit the wall.

"What are you talking about, Mike? This is just completely ridiculous! I'm not having an affair with him and I'm not having any other affairs!" I shouted back, while in my mind some images of Elijah flashed before my eyes. Images of him and me in the caverns, at his home…

'_Technically seen you're the affair here!'_ I shouted on the inside, knowing damn well that this would be my death sentence should I say it out loud.

"And what about all the times you disappeared in the middle of the night? What about all the times you sneaked back in and always had to take a shower? What about those glances you always shoot at your phone?" He continued furiously.

"I shoot glances at MY phone, because unless YOU, I'm worried that the Originals simply appear in this town and destroy OUR plan! Unless YOU, I'M keeping track of their movements!" I shouted back, hoping it could sound plausible to his deaf ears.

"Yeah, right… I know you're having an affair with this bloody Salvatore! What about all the looks you exchange with him?! Don't tell me that it's simply friendship, because that's complete and utter BULLSHIT!" Mike shouted and pushed me once again against the wall and just like before I let out a groan, but this time also a little yelp as I felt a small piece of wood make its way through the still delicate skin. _'Why do I always have to be the one to get hurt?! WHY?!' _

"But we ARE simply FRIENDS!" I shouted at Mike and pushed him slightly away from me, so I could take out the piece of wood from my back, but as soon as I had gripped it, Mike was already pushing me back into the wall causing that damn piece to get stuck even deeper into my torso and causing my arm to break.

I let out a scream of pain and with tears in my eyes I could see him smiling coldly at his achievement. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I shouted full of anger and pain, while I cradled my clearly broken arm.

"YOU ask ME what is wrong?! Don't you think it has to do something with the fact that your sleeping with someone else behind MY back?!" HE shouted and pushed me much harder against the wall, and I could see and hear the wall cracking at many places around me. "DAMMIT! Will you stop?! I've NEVER cheated on you Mike!" I shouted now letting my tears stream down my face, while I pushed him away with my good arm and instantly afterwards held my broken arm protectively. _'Urgh! Why do I always have to get to talk with the lunatic ones? Cheating on him?! Pff!... He's actually the 'other' person…'_

I could feel the bones going back at their places, healing themselves, but it hurt so damn much that it was nearly unbearable. But since I still had pretty much blood of Klaus in my system, the bones were putting themselves back in places much faster than they usually would. _'Apparently I does have some positive aspects to be an Originals… or at least a very old Vampire…' _

This time when I looked back at Mike's face, I could see fury and so much hatred like I had never seen before in my entire time with him. Slowly, like a true predator, he advanced, came nearer to me and I could see him lifting his hand. "I'm going to kill you. I will make you pay." He spat out in a near whisper and it sounded like the promise of death himself.

Seeing there was absolutely no escape for me, I started praying… something I hadn't done since my parents died. I prayed that my death would be quick, that it wouldn't be as painful as the promise Mike was giving me…

When he was merely two small steps away from, him his hand, his entire arm was already way up and I prepared myself for the first slap, the first punch or whatever else. With fear cursing through my entire body, with fear making me shake like a leaf in the wind, I closed my eyes and prepared for the first impact that would soon follow.

* * *

**A bit a longer chapter for a rather dramatic end (at least in my eyes). So, what did you think of it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please, please review to let me know what you thought! Oh and thanks so much to all of you, who have been reading and reviewing this story since the beginning and who are to thank that we're now where we are! **


	15. Chapter 15

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to their owners, I own… nothing. AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews! Never thought someone would actually like this story, as I started it out of pure boredom… And now we're already that far away from the beginning! – So in the last chapter you may have realized that 1. I'm pretty mean because I like to end with cliffhangers and 2. That we're slowly coming to an end. I still got to divulge some secrets, but they should soon be out. Anyway I hope you liked it so far and that you will like this chapter as well**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_I'm going to kill you. I will make you pay." He spat out in a near whisper and it sounded like the promise of death himself. _

_Seeing there was absolutely no escape for me, I started praying… something I hadn't done since my parents died. I prayed that my death would be quick, that it wouldn't be as painful as the promise Mike was giving me… _

_When he was merely two small steps away from, him his hand, his entire arm was already way up and I prepared myself for the first slap, the first punch or whatever else. With fear cursing through my entire body, with fear making me shake like a leaf in the wind, I closed my eyes and prepared for the first impact that would soon follow. _

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

Trembling like a helpless leaf I waited for the first contact, waited for the stinging pain, waited for new tears to stream down my face and waited for my painful end… but exactly in the moment, in which I was sure he was going to hit me, there was a loud knock on the motel room door.

At first I was sure that my imagination had been playing tricks with me, but a second knock soon followed and I heard Mike walk slowly towards the room door. Afraid of what I would see, I only opened my eyes very slowly and glanced in Mike's direction.

He had his back towards me, the hand that had been ready to hit me only seconds earlier on the door and looking closer I was sure that I could see it shaking. With a deep breath Mike straightened his entire stance and opened the door.

I couldn't see who was standing in front of it, but I recognized the voice all too well. "I've heard from our informants that they spotted Klaus in the local bar in the company of his brother Elijah." Phil said in his usual business tone and upon hearing these words coming out of his mouth I let myself glide to the floor.

I had never in my entire life felt so defeated. I was sure that the appearing of Klaus and Elijah wasn't some coincidence. I knew that Elijah was behind tis move, I knew that this is his and probably his brother's way of lurking Mike out of the shadows so that they could confront him.

As much as I wanted to curse on these two brothers, I knew that they had indirectly just saved my life and that it was now, more than ever before, my duty to save theirs as well. "They appeared both at the Grill? Do we know why?" I heard Mike ask in surprisement. "They said something about Katherine…" Phil said and I hold myself back as not to let out a gasp.

"About Katherine? Do we know what they said?" Mike asked suspiciously and I could hear him tapping some fingers against the door, a clear sign of impatience. "They said something about two brothers telling them she had reappeared here in Mystic Falls and that they wanted to finish their open business with her." Phil continued in his steady, never changing voice.

'_What is their plan… Are they trying to get me killed? No, E… don't think like that. They surely have some weird plan…'_ I told myself, while I built up the courage to look up from my place only to find Mike staring at me.

Unlike before, his eyes and generally his entire stance weren't giving away a single emotion. Some part inside of me wanted to get away from his intense, entirely unwelcome stare, but the stronger part pushed me to keep the stare and to not back down.

"Good, we can use this as a bait to get them into the caverns… For the spell to work we have to have them down there. Find a pretext to contact them and to get them down there… But don't forget to tell them that we need all of them." Mike précised with a business like tone of himself. "Very well, I'll keep in touch." Phil answered and was gone in an instant.

Slowly and without looking at me, Mike closed the door and walked over to the bed sitting down on it, putting his head in between his hands. With a lot of effort and a lot of mental encouragement, I forced myself to get up from the floor and to pick up my discarded clothes from the bed.

I was already halfway to the bathroom, when Mike's voice made me stop. "Where are you going?" He asked with a voice empty of all sorts of emotions, so I couldn't tell in which mood he was in. "I'm going to shower and to get the wooden pieces out of my back. Why, is this now forbidden too?" I asked with some spite, knowing damn well that I should keep down my temper and not push it too far, but sometimes you're pride is simply stronger than the rest.

Mike shook his head and looked down before extending his hand. I looked at it with a surprised and suspicious look, but didn't move. Mike slowly looked up and with a deep sight he said: "Come, here." But once again I didn't move. My fear was still rather high and my instincts were telling me to run, run fast and far.

But after some more seconds, I was finally able to move my feet and with an excruciatingly slow pace I walked over to him, but stopped short about three steps away from him. Mike than looked up one again and extended his hand so that he could reach me, but I quickly pulled away and took a step back.

For a moment I was sure that I could detect some pain and guilt in Mike's eyes, but I refused to let myself get fooled by these emotions. Who knew… perhaps he was an incredibly good actor?

But Mike wasn't giving up that fast and stood up a little, taking grasp of my arm, much softer than before and pulled me with an incredible softness towards him and onto the bed. He made me sit on it, but turned my back to him.

I was still shaking, too uncertain of my voice to be able to speak, so I simply stayed quiet and wondered what he might be going to do to me. Softly I felt him lift my shirt and as soon as it was away, I felt as exposed as I had never before.

I felt vulnerable, I felt alone and my body just started shaking worse. "Don't move or it's going to hurt." Mike warned me softly and before I could really grasp the meaning of what he just said, I felt his fingers glide over the sensitive area of my back.

"Don't move." He said once again and I felt him taking hold of one of the wooden pieces and felt him pull it out swiftly. I couldn't stop the groan which escaped me and wondered what sadistic idea Mike would have.

I heard him then move and open the drawer of his nightstand. My curiosity was pushing me to take a glance, but my head told me to stay put. "I'm going to take away the smaller splinters with the tweezers, so don't move." Mike said and I felt the cool metal of the tweezers against my skin, which caused me to shiver.

For the next few minutes Mike continued pulling out splinter after splinter from my back and I felt the skin growing back together. After about five minutes Mike had finished his work and instantly I got up, mumbled a faint thanks and closed the door to the bathroom.

* * *

****Later****

The ride was incredibly awkward, we stayed in silence, didn't talk and most importantly never looked at each other. Phil and Leonora had gone with the other car, seeing that we both weren't on the best term and probably hoping that Mike and I could work things out on the way to the caves.

After a drive of about ten minutes we arrived into the woods and parked the car, before getting out and walking at a normal human pace towards the entrance of the caves. Once inside I thought that it was colder than usual in there, as if the caves knew that something bad were to happen, but I quickly pushed these thoughts aside and continued following Mike down the many tunnels to the cave we were looking for.

Upon entering the cave in which nearly the entire family of Mike was situated, I noticed the enchained Stefan and Damon. Form the look of it and of the smell of it, I could safely say that the ropes were soaked in Vervain.

I felt slight guilt running through my veins, but it was forgotten after seeing Phil getting out the small tomb from its place and bringing it into the main 'room'. I noticed the grimaces Mike was pulling at seeing the tomb right before his eyes, but I quickly ignore it.

'_Fuck!... How can I make him stop? They are not to use Michael! He never did anything to deserve so much hatred! He deserves being let in peace after death… why can't Mike, Phil, Leo and all the other see that?!' _I wondered irritated, while I never let the tomb out of my sight, not even when Leo approached me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"When are they supposed to arrive?" I asked referring to the Originals, not daring to speak out loud their name as I wasn't sure that I would be able to stay that calm, not knowing if I would be able to hold back my tears.

"They should be arriving any minute now." Phil said and I was sure that I could detect some worry and even a little fear in his voice. Of course he would be fearing them… they were the oldest and strongest Vampires in the world… They could kill him in less than a second, they could all of us in less than a second.

For the next two minutes, we all stayed in complete silence, trying to catch any sounds coming from the opener parts of the caves. Then suddenly we were able to identify five different thuds in the distance, signalizing that they had jumped in trough the opening which Elijah had created not long ago.

'_Five thuds… That's one too much… They're only four left… Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol… That's four, so why are there five?_' I wondered and slowly worried started to build up in the inside. I noticed Mike and Phil exchange a quick glance and a nod and then Phil slowly walked out of the tomb.

We heard him walk in an extremely slow pace towards the origin of the thuds and after a little while, we heard his voice. "I see you're all here and you even brought the doppelgänger." Phil remarked and instantly I shot an extremely worried glance towards the half conscious Stefan. "Please follow me." Phil than spoke.

'_Oh, shit… If Katherine's here… I hope she's going to shut up and keep quiet the entire time, because I'm not sure if I'm going to survive this…' _I thought full of inner tension and straightened my entire posture as I heard them approaching.

I wasn't the only one who did this, Mike stood straighter as well and set his jaw, while he looked with an intense look towards the entrance of the cave.

As I saw Phil crawling in, I shot another nervous glance towards Stefan and Damon, but quickly looked back at the entrance as I saw Klaus coming in. Instantly his eyes hardened one he discovered Mike, but he kept quiet and simply moved to the side of the cave so his siblings could enter.

Next to follow was Elijah, once again he had put on the mask of 'no emotions' he knew to perfection and of course his suit wasn't missing either. I had to admit that seeing him in a suit after all the different things I had seen him in or lack of… well it was just kind of weird.

Of course his once impeccable suit was now ruined with earth and mud. Once he was standing he nodded in greeting, but moved to stand next to Klaus right away. Since he had entered the cave we were now in I hadn't looked away from him and I was sure that soon a smile would make its way onto my face, so I quickly looked away and nodded in a discreet way of greeting at Kol, who was just entering the cave as well.

The next one was the not so silent Rebekah. You could hear her mutter under her breath, hear her curse this entire situation and much more. "Look at that! Nice seeing so many happy and familiar faces." Rebekah said with sarcasm dripping and I couldn't help the small smile at the corner of my mouth.

And last to come in was our dear Katherine, or to say it right, the doppelgänger Elena Gilbert. I could see the inner battle she had, she was trying hard not to let her true identity slip, she was trying hard not to shoot too many killing glances towards me. '_Nice to see that the mutual friendship is still intact…' _

Once everyone was inside, a big, heavy tension laid itself over us and the question was now who would break it first. Mike was shooting daggers at Klaus and Klaus was obviously fuming with anger, while Elijah kind of looked worried and pissed at the same time, Rebekah and Kol on the other side just looked plain bored and kept looking at the small tomb.

"Nice, little meeting." Rebekah remarked and I could've laughed at the expression she was pulling. "So, why are we here?" She asked and looked from face to face, stopping to look at me a little longer. "Because I heard from sources that you wanted to get Katherine to finish you're little revenge party." Mike said with sarcasm dripping from his voice and pulled me nearer to him.

Instantly I noticed Elijah's eyes harden and I could see him fisting his hands, put I moved my finger in a nearly unrecognizable manner to tell him to stop. "And why would you suddenly appear with her, Mike?" Klaus asked only a little curious.

"Let's just say… I have something you want and you have something I want." Mike stated with a mysterious smile, that made my hair stand up on my neck. _'Oh, that's never good…'_ I thought while I observed all the Originals.

Of course when Mike had gripped me and Elijah had visibly tensed, I noticed that Kol, Rebekah and even Klaus had tensed a little bit as well. It was odd, but I decided to push this thought aside for another time. I now had to focus on this dangerously calm situation right in front of my eyes.

"Really? And what is that? What could you possibly have that I want?" Klaus asked with a challenging smirk and overly dangerous spark in his eyes. _'I don't like it… I don't like it one bit…'_ I thought, looking more into his eyes.

"I've got your precious Katherine, the first doppelgänger. I think I'm right when I say that you've waited a long time getting her and that she always escaped you. But see, she can't escape anymore… she's at your mercy and she can stay it for all eternity… All I want is what you appreciate most." Mike stated and I could've punched it where it hurt most for saying that I could be at Klaus's mercy.

Ironically enough it was this time Elijah, who had to make the same gesture to me which I had performed only moments earlier. '_Okay, he's right… I need to calm down, I need to stay focused and prepared… Who knows, perhaps they have some sort of plan….?_' I hoped, even if I knew that it was probably only wishful thinking.

"Let's say you are right… What do I have to give you?" Klaus continued asking, although I was sure that he had an idea what Mike had been meaning, at least something we all had no clue of. "Power, my dear Klaus…" Mike answered and shoved me behind himself. Unfortunately while doing so, Mike had taken hold of my not yet completely healed arm, so when he shoved or much rather pushed me behind me, I couldn't help the yelp which escaped me.

Elijah unfortunately reacted in a natural way and growled at Mike. "Oh, I see your dear brother has still not gotten over her… Well, that's a reason more to give me what I want, don't you think?" Mike asked Klaus in a challenging manner and I rolled my eyes at his game he was playing.

"And what if I do not agree to your little… proposition?" Klaus asked after a second or two of silence. "Then I will simply take it." Mike said seriously, but Klaus only scoffed at him. "Oh, Mike… You've always been a fool. We're four Originals against one older Vampire and a useless younger one." Klaus said still laughing slightly.

'_Don't push it, Klaus… Don't push it!'_ I warned him on the inside, but I knew it was useless because one, he couldn't hear me and two, even if he could he wouldn't listen to me.

"Oh, you can laugh as much as you want Klaus, but because I'm in a good mood I will ignore your statement and I will ask you one last time… Do you want it to do the easy way or do you want it the hard way?" Mike asked impatiently and kept tapping his foot on the floor, annoying all of us.

"What happened to you?!" Klaus demanded angrily and took some steps forward, shaking off the hands of Elijah and Kol who were trying to hold him back. "What happened to me?!" Mike shouted and punched Klaus square in the face, breaking Klaus's nose in the process.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" He continued shouting, while Phil and I tried to take him off of Klaus. There was no point in getting us killed before the right time. _'No, I just don't what to die! Not before some hundreds of years of ever! I swear one day or another I'm so going to punch this idiot!' _I thought angrily and pulled Mike with a little more force than more.

"YOU ARE THE REASON I LOST EVERYTHING! YOU AND YOUR FUCKING FAMILY!" Mike shouted even louder than before and tried over and over again to attack Klaus, but Phil and I were holding him back quite strongly. _'I wonder what's behind this accusation… Okay, Mike has a tendency to throw these things out as it they were… I don't know what, but he likes to shout them out!' _

"What has my family done to you?! What have I done to you?!" Klaus shouted for the first time, clearly taking the side of his family, protecting them from Mike's glares. _'Yay! Plus point for Klaus because he dared to ask the million dollar question!'_ I applauded in my head, while I had to put some more force into the holding Mike back.

"Because of you I lost my sister! I lost Cecily because of you, you bastard!" Mike shouted, with a tear or two streaming down his face. This time Klaus seemed to freeze in the spot he had been standing and looked with a shocked expression towards his former friend.

"W-… What are you talking about?" Klaus asked clearly confused, not getting what Mike was getting at. "As if dumping her alone in the woods wouldn't have sufficed! No, you had to bring your parents into it and make her flee the village out of fear!" Mike shouted now in tears, actually stopping to try and get at Klaus.

Mike let himself fall to the floor and cried and I had to admit, that some tears were making their way down my cheek as well. I had heard from Kol that Klaus had dumped Mike's sister, Cecily, but I never heard that story and apparently I wasn't the only one here.

"No! I never said anything to them!" Klaus said with frustration evident in his voice and eyes. "How come they threatened to ruin her reputation? How come they threatened her to kill her family?!" Mike shouted from the floor and out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Phil taking some steps back, clearly uncomfortable with the fact that his friend and boss was crying in front of the one he so desperately wanted to kill.

"Mike, you've got to believe me I never knew of these things! I thought she had just ran away or something else!" Klaus tried to explain, while he helplessly looked down at his former friend. "Yes! She ran away out of fear from YOUR parents! She ran away because she feared for the life of YOUR BASTARD!" Mike shouted full of hatred and pushed me to the side before lunging at Klaus.

Mike threw them both to the floor, but before he could have a good hit at him, Klaus flipped them over before pushing Mike far away from him. _'I knew it was Klaus's son! I knew it!_' I thought, while I observed the happenings before. "Cecily NEVER was pregnant! She would've TOLD me!" Klaus continued angrily, even thought I had already told him once that Cecily had had a son. _'He really only listens to what he wants to…'_

"HA! She was too afraid to even tell ME! Oh, believe me… You're mother and your 'father' made sure to scare her away! Scaring her so much that she ran away in the middle of the night!" Mike shouted angrily, slowly getting up from where he had been thrown to.

"And as if this wasn't enough…. No, your bastard of a son killed her! Because of YOUR DAMN BASTARD MY SISTER DIED!" Mike spat with so much hatred in his voice, that out of instinct I glanced over at the small tomb in the middle of the room.

This tomb, this little boy, Michael, was literally in the middle of a fight. In the middle of two supernatural powers. _'How am I supposed to get him to the other side when I can't even overcome the few meters separating us!... And how in god's name am I supposed to protect him from both Mike and the witches?!... Speaking of the witches… what are they chanting?'_ I wondered suspiciously and shot Leonora a questioning look, but she was too lost in her thoughts to notice me.

"She died giving birth to this worthless piece of shit you may call your son!" Mike said cruelly and spat onto the smaller tomb, causing most of us to gasp in pure shock and out of fright for what might be coming next.

Instantly you saw the furry build up in Klaus's eyes, he tried to lunge forward, but there was something which kept him in place. Something, most likely a spell, was keeping him in place not allowing him to move a centimeter. _'That's just fucking perfect! How are they supposed to help me now?!'_

Elijah was the first to react, he tried to move as well but he too was blocked, kept at his place by the spell or the chant Bonnie and Leonora were performing. Rebekah and Kol than tried to free themselves, tried to attack Bonnie and Leo, but… it was useless. They were all kept in place by this mysterious spell, leaving the entire Original family at the mercy of an insane Mike.

Slowly my initial worry started to build up and for a moment I feared that I too was blocked by that spell, but in fact only the Originals were blocked by it. No one from our side got 'affected' by it. "Don't call him that!" Klaus bristled with anger and I could see him fisting his hands once again, probably the only thing he could do at the moment.

"Bastard or worthless piece of shit?" Mike asked viciously and enjoyed Klaus's anger way too much for my liking. "Shut up!" Klaus hissed, shaking from the anger he was feeling towards Mike and the fact that he was at the mercy of someone else.

"Nah, there's still so much to tell you... Where was I? Oh right… After my sister died in enormous pain, only to bring to life your… thing, we had to find a solution for your nuisance. With the help of your dear mother, we were able to put him into the 'care' of another family, near to our village." Mike continued and started to walk around.

"When he was around… mhm, three or four months? You're mother changed you into Vampires and then you all fled the village like cowards, especially after realizing that you all had been tricked into an existence you didn't want to. But of course you couldn't stay away, no, you had to come back after a year or perhaps two or ever three…" Mike continued with his story, but stopped short just in front of Klaus.

"Why did you have to kill me?! WHY?!" Mike shouted and I nearly gasped in surprise, but I was quickly able to regain hold of my emotions. _'Klaus killed Mike?... Nah, there has to be something behind this story… there has to!' _

"What are you talking about Mike?! I saved your LIFE! I gave you some of my blood and then… Oh shit." Klaus suddenly said pretty slowly, realizing what must've happened. "No, shit Sherlock! YOU changed me into a damn Vampire! You left me alone! When I woke up the bloodlust was unbearable!  
I KILLED MY ENTIRE FAMILY BECAUSE OF YOU!" Mike spat with a lot of venom and slapped Klaus so hard, that I could hear the bones in Mike's hand break and the jaw of Klaus.

'_So that is where the hate comes from…'_ I thought just before Mike continued talking, well actually more yelling. "Because of you I killed my wife! I tortured her! I killed her in front of my child, before I than attack my own flesh and blood! I killed my daughter, because I didn't know how to stop the bloodlust!" Mike yelled with new tears in his eyes, before he furiously whipped them away.

"I didn't know, Mike! I was still a too young Vampire! I knew that my blood could help getting people better, but I only learned later that it could change them into Vampires!" Klaus yelled back and I could now clearly see the hidden guilt in his eyes. The pain, the sadness, all the emotions I was sure Klaus couldn't feel…

"Bullshit! Because of you I lived a life full of misery and now that I have the upper hand I'm going to use it! I will take your own flesh, your own blood to kill your family and you!" Mike spat and went slowly to the small tomb.

As soon as he stepped nearer to it, I felt weird stuff going on in my body. It was as if my heart, my human heart, was back in my chest, as if it was trying to bring back my dead heart to life. It seemed to beet faster and faster, with every step Mike took. With every centimeter he approached, I felt this heart beat faster and faster.

'_What is happening to me? Why does it feel like two hearts?... The boy can't still be living, right?! Omg! What if the boy is still living?!'_ I wondered suddenly extremely frightened and slowly I got up from the place I had been sitting. I got up from the cold, hard floor to stand shakily against the wall.

Mike then leaned over the tomb and took hold of the extremely heavy cover. He gripped it with all the force he had and slowly he lifted the lid, pushing it to the side before letting it fall to the ground with a loud crash. '_Can't he be a little more careful?!'_ I thought angrily, while I tried not to let it show.

As soon as the lid was off, we were able to see some weird dust clouds coming out of it. Too my big horror this didn't stop Mike from letting his hand wander into the tomb. With every centimeter he reached into the tomb, I felt myself move nearer to him, felt my feet move without having my authorization.

"You know there are more methods to killing an Original than a simple white oak dagger, or a dagger with the ashes of the white oak." He said with a mysterious undertone and heard him rummage in the tomb. "They say the bone of an Original or the bone of a direct descendent is just as efficient." Mike said slowly and extremely calmly, before I saw him take out a small bone.

'_The magic must've been preserving it… Dammit! If he uses this bone from Michael to kill Klaus… What did she say? Could change the balance… could create or destroy and entire world… What if… what if he kills Klaus and every Vampire he ever created would die with him? What if all the Vampires would die? What if only they would die?_' I thought panicking slightly, seeing that Mike was preparing to throw or push the bone into Klaus's heart, the most efficient way to eliminate a Vampire, any Vampire for that matter.

I kept looking in between Klaus and Mike, that's when I noticed Elijah looking intently at me. I could already see grief in his eyes at the mere thought of losing his brother, but suddenly there was another look. Realization hit him, understanding… and a fear that I had never seen in his eyes before.

Elijah began shaking his head, not much but enough that I would see it. But also Kol catched on what he was looking and he too began to realize what I was probably going to try. His eyes widened and he looked over at his brother with sadness in them, before he turned back to me and I was sure that I could detect some respect in his eyes.

Mike on the other hand seemed to be completely blind to our little exchange, his eyes were still on the small bone, but he had now turned towards Klaus. Mike's back was towards me, so he didn't notice me advancing.

'_You will know when the timing is right… '_ Cecily's voice came to my mind, as I took some more steps, but this time more to the side so I had a better look at Mike's face. _'You have to protect him… Could she have meant Klaus? Or did she mean both of them, Michael and Klaus?'_ I wondered, while I observed the movements of Mike's finger on the small bone.

He was always fisting his fingers, as if he the bone was somehow slippery or as if he wasn't decided to use it. As if there was something or someone in him who tried to fight against the pull, the pull which killing often.

For serial killers this pull was nearly irresistibly and for Vampires it was the same, but multiplied with perhaps ten. That's the reason why Vampires often get rogue, the pull has a power over us that only very few can resist. It takes an incredible amount of time, patience, discipline and will power to get it really under control and even than nothing is guaranteed.

"Tell me Klaus… how does it feel to be so… weak? How does it feel to be at someone's mercy?" Mike asked Klaus coldly and with this ever present hate laced in his voice. But Klaus didn't answer, he simply looked at his former friend with anger and… sadness.

I wasn't sure if the sadness was the realization that he could die at any time with no one who could help him, save him or the fact that he had just learned and accepted the fact that he had once had a son, or that his former best friend and nearly brother-in-law was going to kill him.

"Now you can see and feel how it was for all of your victims, the ones who you so cruelly killed with no chance to let them defend themselves… This is the solution to all my problems, the solution for every Vampire's problem." Mike smiled a sadistic smile and gripped the bone in such a manner that he could directly shove it into Klaus's chest.

I saw Mike's hand move and I knew that now was the 'perfect' timing. With Vampire speed I ran just in front of Klaus, just at the exact same moment Mike was going to shove it into Klaus's heart, but instead it shove it directly into mine and I felt the life getting sucked out of me.

I heard Elijah's shouts, heard him trying to fight against the invisible forced which were holding him back. "ELENA! ELENA! PLEASE, ELENA!" He shouted over and over again with tears , with crushing sadness in his voice and some tears escaped my eyes as well.

I felt everything getting cold, felt my warm blood all around me, felt it create a pool around me and all I could do was look helplessly at Klaus's eyes, who for once had a pure look of shock in them. I started coughing blood and I knew that I would now only have a minute or some seconds and with a lot of effort I tried to collect my voice.

"Pl-… Please ta-… take care o-… of him." I managed to utter, before the blood was making it impossible for me to talk. I had had already a hard time saying those few words, but now I was definitely not able to say one single word.

When I meant 'take care of him' I had meant of course Mike, that Klaus should finish him once and for all and I had of course meant Elijah. The normally so collected Elijah, who was now shouting in anger, frustration and grief. The Elijah who was not afraid to let his sadness show, to show his tears, his humanity. _'And he pretense he has no humanity left…'_

Klaus's eyes changed in less than a second from shock, to understanding and was it… thankfulness? But before I could think more about it, I felt the live getting sucked out of me and with my last breath, my last living moment I felt the spell break , felt Elijah crushing me into his arms and heard the unmistakable sound of limbs getting ripped out. "Elena, stay with me, please. I beg you, Elena!" Elijah cried, while he held me close to him, brushing away the hair in my face. He was breaking apart right in front of me, holding me as if I was his lifesaver and I couldn't do anything to help him.

Before I closed my eyes for the final time, I gave Elijah a smile, which I hoped to be reassuring, one that would tell him how much I loved him and then I felt myself getting pulled into the endless darkness. Felt myself losing consciousness and before everything stopped, a last memory popped into my head.

****Flashback**  
**

"_Would you make me the enormous honor of becoming my… wife?" Elijah asked and out of nowhere he presented me a huge diamond ring, sharpened to the form of a tear. "Wh-… Wh… Elijah?" I asked in shock, glancing from him to the beautiful ring he was holding out to me. _

"_Only once before in my entire lifetime did I think of asking this question before… and I never got the chance to ask it as I waited too long. I was than sure that I would never, not even in a million of years , think of asking this question once again. But I've never felt so sure of something in my entire life, Elena… So will you make me the honor of becoming my wife?" _

"_Elijah, I… Yes, I'd love to!" I answered with tears in my eyes and smiling like a fool. "You don't know how much this means to me…" "Always and forever." I whispered interrupting him and gave him a long, loving, passionate kiss. _

****End of Flashback****

* * *

**Sooooo…. I'm so, so, so sorry that it took me so long for updating, but I really had a lot going on and I couldn't seem to find a second to continue on this story… What did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review to let me know what you thought! AN: Thanks to all my readers and their continuous support! I have to admit that when I started this story I wasn't even sure I would be able to finish one chapter or that anyone would like it… but now! I mean that's just WOW! Okay, so thanks again and please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of their characters! All rights belong to their individual and rightful owners and I'm NOT part of them. AN: Thank you so much for your continuous support! Oh... and I'm so sorry that it took me so Long for updating, but I really had a lot going on... :/ **

* * *

*Last chapter*

_Klaus's eyes changed in less than a second from shock, to understanding and was it… thankfulness? But before I could think more about it, I felt the live getting sucked out of me and with my last breath, my last living moment I felt the spell break , felt Elijah crushing me into his arms and heard the unmistakable sound of limbs getting ripped out. "Elena, stay with me, please. I beg you, Elena!" Elijah cried, while he held me close to him, brushing away the hair in my face. He was breaking apart right in front of me, holding me as if I was his lifesaver and I couldn't do anything to help him. _

_Before I closed my eyes for the final time, I gave Elijah a smile, which I hoped to be reassuring, one that would tell him how much I loved him and then I felt myself getting pulled into the endless darkness. Felt myself losing consciousness and before everything stopped, a last memory popped into my head. _

…..

_I was than sure that I would never, not even in a million of years , think of asking this question once again. But I've never felt so sure of something in my entire life, Elena… So will you make me the honor of becoming my wife?" _

"_Elijah, I… Yes, I'd love to!" I answered with tears in my eyes and smiling like a fool. "You don't know how much this means to me…" "Always and forever." I whispered interrupting him and gave him a long, loving, passionate kiss. _

*End of last chapter*

* * *

**Rebekah's P.O.V.**

The moment I noticed Elena's eyes wander between Mike and Klaus, I knew that something would come and I was sure that Elena was going to do something. I couldn't exactly tell why I knew this stuff, but looking at previous… stuff, Elena would always find a way to interfere.

The only thing I really didn't know, was what she was going to do. Was she going to kill Mike? Was she going to fight against him? Was she going to try and steel the bone? There were so many different possibilities.

However I really did not expect her to jump before Klaus, shielding him from the bone which was used as a stake from Mike, I did not expect her to take the impact, did not expect her to sacrifice her life for Klaus's, not after everything he's done before to her and her family.

"ELENA! ELENA! PLEASE, ELENA!" He shouted over and over again in tears, his heartbreaking shouts were filling the cave, producing a monstrous echo and I felt tears coming to my eyes. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see him, I could see Elijah fighting against the invisible chains, the invisible barrier who was keeping him from Elena, the girl he truly loved, the first one in a thousand years.

I could hear the faint beating of Elena's Vampire heart getting weaker and weaker, and Elijah's shouts getting louder and more desperate. Once again he was losing someone he truly loved because of us, because of our family.

In the past Elijah had been able to recover, he had been able to recover from Tatia's death, it had taken him time, centuries in fact, but he had eventually recovered. But now… something was just telling me that he wouldn't be able to recover from this, that he wouldn't be the same Elijah anymore.

In the few years, he had known Elena he had changed a little bit, he had opened up a bit to her, but most of all he had started to open up again towards us, all of us, even Klaus. We had been able to see bits of the old, carefree, happy and always good-humored Elijah.

This was actually the main reason why I hadn't liked her that much. I had rather been quite jealous than anything else. I had been jealous at the fact that a small town girl, a total stranger to our family and to our history had been able (without even wanting it or realizing it!) to bring back pieced of our older brother Elijah. It should've been one of us, one of his siblings, but not a human, not a stranger and certainly not a teenager!

But at the same time I had to admit, that I liked her more for doing it. I liked her, because she had believed that there was still a piece of humanity left in there, somewhere buried deep down in this prison he had built around him and most importantly around his heart.

When it concerned Elena, it seemed that she had been able to break through these walls, this mask (or whatever you wanted to call it) right from the beginning. Another fact that had made me rather jealous of her.

All these things I now mentioned were before they started 'dating'. Yes, dating… I don't know exactly when they started seeing each other that way. I had always known and seen that Elijah was fancying her, something obvious since she was wearing the same face which Elijah's first real love had. And there was this other thing! I didn't even know if they ever made it official. Certainly not to us, but to themselves. If they ever labeled it or if they had just… yeah, you know what I mean.

Anyway… as soon as these two had gotten nearer, really nearer I mean, he seemed to be the old Elijah once again. As soon as someone would mention her, his eyes would light up like the ones of children at Christmas and there always seemed to be a faint smile in the corners of his mouth. _'How long it had been since we had seen a smile on his face…' _

A very faint and weak voice, the one of Elena I realized, pulled me out of my inner monolog, out of my thoughts. "Pl-… Please ta-… take care o-… of him." She said in a half whisper, because the blood in her throat was making it extremely hard and nearly impossible for her to speak.

She had tears in her eyes, that much I could see and she was pleading with her eyes that Klaus would understand, that he would follow her request.

Until now Klaus had been silent, silenced by the shock that Elena had saved his life. But now I could clearly detect gratefulness, shock and a big understanding. Although I couldn't understand her request, I simply didn't get it, but apparently Klaus got it loud and clear. _'Who does Elena mean? Does she only mean Elijah or does she mean Mike?'_ I wondered, but once again something, in this case two things, brought me out of my thoughts.

The first one was this feeling of release, proving that the spell which was holding us captive had somehow been broken… and Elijah's pained voice, his pained sobs, as he held his dying Elena. "Elena, stay with me, please. I beg you, Elena!" Elijah cried, while he held Elena close to him, brushing away the hair out of her face. He was breaking apart right in front of her, holding her as if Elena was his lifesaver.

I could literally feel Elijah's heart breaking as she took her last breath, he held her even closer, rocking her back and forth as if this would bring her back. He sobbed for the love he had just lost, he whispered loving words to her and I was sure that I had been able to catch once the word 'my wife', but I quickly pushed this thought away as it simply didn't seem logical to me.

I only dared to look up, when I felt Kol's cool, slightly trembling hand on my shoulder. He too was visibly shaken, he too had tears in his eyes, he too didn't dare to speak, in fact no one dared to, not even the Salvatore's or the friends of Mike. There was a heavy silence over us, a heavy silence with a deadly touch to it.

I don't know how long we stayed in silence, how long we observed our brother, but eventually Klaus walked slowly towards Elijah and stopped just behind him. "Elijah…" He said surprisingly soft, but Elijah didn't acknowledge him, in fact it seemed as if he didn't even hear him.

Klaus than shook his head sadly and took one step nearer, placing on hand softly on Elijah's shoulder. "Elijah…" Klaus said softly and for the first time in centuries, I heard sadness in his voice, but most of all worry for his older brother who seemed to be in trance-like state. "She's… gone." Came Elijah's broken voice and only for a second did he look away from Elena to look at Klaus.

"Elijah, get up… we can take her somewhere else, we can take her to our home and…" "No." Elijah stated simply and was back in his own little world full of grief.

Klaus than slowly walked to us and let himself sit down next to us. "We'll have to compel them… We can't have them running around and talking about the fact that there's still a … way to kill us, especially not Katherine," Klaus said extremely silently, giving the person in question an angry glare and Kol and I nodded right away.

It was true, we had to compel them… not just that they forget about … Klaus's son, but also the fact that Elena died saving Klaus, that there had been a relationship between Elena and Elijah, that she had pretended to be Katherine… there was a lot to make them forget.

"I know, Klaus…" I answered softly and after looking at him, I thought it was time to ask the question. "How do you feel, Klaus? How do you really feel?" I asked and turned towards him, so he could see that I was really being sincere. Klaus gave me a sad smile, before getting up once again.

"We can talk later about that… We better get to work now." He said already a bit more collected, walking towards the seemingly frightened… Phil?

'_Okay… so let's get this over with…'_ I thought and got up as well, but I didn't walk towards this Phil, I walked to the person which had called herself a 'friend' to Elena once, I walked to Bonnie. She was going to be the first person I would compel today.

***** An hour or two later*****

"We have to move her… we can't stay down here for eternity." Kol whispered into my ear and I nodded with sadness. "I know… " I whispered back, my eyes fixed on our broken brother. There were really no other words to describe him, broken was the only one that suited… in every possible aspect.

Since I had probably still the best relationship with Elijah of all us siblings, I decided to go to him, to try and get him out of here. I wanted to try and get him out of his trance, to get him moving, to bring him home. _'One day he has to come back… at least I hope so…'_

"Elijah, let's go home… We can bring Elena safely to your room and we can put her in your bed so you can tell her properly goodbye… But don't stay here, that's not what Elena would've wanted." I said softly, trying to persuade him, while I was kneeling to be on his eyelevel, but not daring to touch him. "Goodbye? No… it's only a see you later." Elijah replayed still caught up in the world he had created around himself.

I was sure that he would now never get up, that we would never get him out of here, but slowly Elijah stood up with Elena still safely in his arms.

The moment he lifted Elena, Elena's arm fell to the side hanging limply and I noticed something fall to the ground. It landed with a soft *pling* and went into the shadows of the cave, under a small rock. From the little bit I could see from the object, I could tell that it had a silver color and something shiny. _'I wonder what that was…'_ I thought, while I watched my brothers leave the cave in a deathly silence.

Once they were all out of the cave, I quickly went on my knees once again and searched for the mysterious object. After some seconds of tapping around in the dark, my hands suddenly touched cool metal. Taking a firm grip of the object, I pulled it from under the rock.

'_A ring?'_ I thought surprised and took a closer look at it. It was no doubt a ring of great value. It was silver, had a beautiful tear-shaped diamond on it and it was not too big. I kept turning the ring around and around on my finger , when I noticed a fine and elegant inscription.

'_**Always and Forever' **_was written on the inside of the ring and when I heard Kol's voice behind me, I nearly let the ring fall to the ground out of shock. "Why so jumpy, sister?" Kol asked trying to sound like his usual self, but you could easily hear the sadness in his voice.

"When Elijah … lifted Elena, something fell out of her hand." I explained slowly, observing his reactions and handed him the ring I had just picked up from the ground. "What's that?" Kol asked confused as we started walking out of the cave, following the path Klaus and Elijah had taken.

"Idiot, what does it look like?" I asked rolling my eyes at his stupidity and snatched the ring out of his fingers, so he wouldn't be able to lose it or something. "I don't know! Looks like and expensive ring to me. Besides this is more a 'girlie' thing, Bekah." Kol complained in a half whisper and shot me the 'you're so annoying' look.

"Idiot, it's an engagement ring!" I hissed annoyed just as we came to stop near Klaus and Elijah. Klaus shot me a questioning look, but I quickly put my finger over my mouth to tell him to shut up.

* * *

****Later****

With the help of Klaus, Elijah was able to place Elena on his bed, putting her on the right side. Elijah then sat down on a nearby chair and categorically refused to leave her side. It was really heartbreaking to see him act that way, especially now that I was sure that he had proposed to her. _'How come I didn't notice?... Was I so caught up in this entire drama to miss such a huge thing?...'_

"Elijah… I know it's hard, but you have to say goodbye to her…" Klaus told Elijah rather softly, but there was something in his voice that I just couldn't place, it was simply too out of character for Klaus. "No." Elijah replayed with a touch of anger and continued staring at Elena's still form.

"Elijah, please… I know you're devastated, but life doesn't end here. It's not what Elena would've wanted and you know it! She would've wanted you to continue fighting and not to let yourself die!" Klaus continued with a slight undertone of command and anger.

At this Elijah suddenly jumped up and pushed Klaus against the next wall, keeping him pinned there by his neck. "What do YOU know about what she wanted?!" Elijah hissed angrily, with a fire in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"What do YOU know?! You know NOTHING about her! You know nothing about ME! And don't talk to me about letting myself die, when YOU'RE the reason why she's not here anymore! YOU'RE the reason why she's dead!" Elijah continued angrily and pushed Klaus with every word a little bit more against the wall. I hoped Klaus would back down and not react, but unfortunately Klaus was never one to back down… from anything.

In one fast and swift movement Klaus had exchanged placed with Elijah. But instead of holding him by the throat Klaus held him by Elijah's shoulders.

"Now, YOU'RE going to listen closely _big brother_! You're sad, I get it! You're angry at me, I get it! But I didn't force her into anything! I didn't force her or expected her to sacrifice her life to save mine!" Klaus shouted and glared at Elijah, who was only faintly trying to get out of Klaus's grip.

"I know that I don't deserve to be alive or to even live! I've heard that many times, thank you and I know you're not the only one who thinks this way! But Elena saved my life, she opened my eyes, she made me promise something and for once in my life I'm going to respect her last wishes! She asked me to take care not only of Mike, but also of YOU!

I may not have always showed much affection to you or to our family in general, yes I did some really horrible stuff to others and to all of you! BUT somewhere deep on the inside of Elena, she trusted me to take care of you and of our family! And I'm going to do that, whether you like it or not!

You may think that you have now nothing left to live for, but you've got US, Elijah! You've got your family!" Klaus finished angrily and walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open and a heavy, confusing silence in his wake.

A bit awkwardly I glanced over at Kol, not really daring to do anything else and easily noticed the shock and concern on his face. He too wasn't indifferent to what Klaus just said. Of course Kol was shocked at Klaus's speech, that much was obvious… no one had expected him, Klaus of all people to hold a speech like this or that he was feeling that strongly!

"Elijah… Klaus is right. I know it's hard, but you've got to let her go. If you fear to lose her, you won't… She'll always be with you, maybe not in a physical manner, but she'll be in your heart… no matter what happens." Kol said softly and took some steps towards the still standing Elijah.

Helplessly Kol looked back at me, asking me with his eyes to somehow help him out. Slowly I walked up to them and with unease I approached Elijah a bit more, before daring to take Elijah's hand in mine. A perhaps simple move, but it was something I hadn't done since we were human. _'Please don't move your hand away… I don't know if I could support such a rejection now…'_

When we were still human, Elijah and I were pretty close. When I was frightened of something, Elijah used to take my hand in his, as if willing to transport his strength and reassurance to me through his hand.

Slowly Elijah lifted his head and looked for a long moment into my eyes, then into Kol's eyes. The moment he looked into my eyes I could see the faint traces of acceptance and understanding in his eyes. Deep down he knew that what we were saying was true, he knew that he had to let go of her mortal body, that he couldn't keep her forever in that way.

"You're all right… I… I need a drink." Elijah announced defeated and walked out of the room like Klaus had done a bit earlier. Confused, Kol and I looked at each other, before we shrugged our shoulders nearly simultaneously.

"What now?" Kol asked me and I rolled my eyes at him. _'Sometimes he's really stupid… How am I supposed to know that sort of thing?!'_ I thought more than slightly annoyed, but quickly held it down. "I don't know, Kol… What do you think we should do?"

"We could… Argh! Let's go and get a drink first, Bekah… I can't… just now." Kol answered with a nearly pleading look. I agreed all too quickly, happy that I could leave this room, leave the girl who was laying completely still on the bed, another innocent victim or our family.

Kol had just filled his glass with some alcoholic beverage, I had just sat down onto the couch next to Elijah, when I got that need to talk to him… or at least to give something back to him. "I… Elijah, she… she lost something when you carried her away…" I said quietly and handed him the ring delicately, making sure it wouldn't fall do the ground or something.

At first Elijah didn't react, but when the sun shone onto the ring, making it sparkle even more, he seemed to really see it and his eyes widened in surprise. "Where….?" Elijah started, but I quickly interrupted him. "It fell from her hand when you lifted her up in the caves…" I answered silently, not daring to move my eyes off of him.

I had to admit that I was unsure of what would happen… how would he react? I was nearly losing hope, but he then took the ring in between his fingers and looked at it. "Thank you, Rebekah." He nearly whispered, looking up for only a short moment and in that instant I could see of course the sadness in his eyes, but there was also a tiny light back. A light that gave me a tiny, little hope that perhaps we hadn't completely lost Elijah.

"You want something to drink, E?" Kol asked silently after a while of heavy silence and pointed at the stock of alcohol we had in the cabinet, although Elijah wasn't looking at all. "Yes please, Kol." We all heard her voice. Turning to the source of the voice, convinced that it had to be a dream… There she was leaning against the doorframe of the living room with a smug smile.

* * *

**SO…. What did you think of the ending? I hope you liked it and hope that made up for the longer absence… AN: Once again I'd like to thank everyone for their amazing support! You don't know how much you all mean to me! P.S. I had to upload it a second time, because I found a Major mistake in it... so sorry :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of their characters! All rights belong to their individual and rightful owners and I'm NOT part of them. AN: Thank you so much for your continuous support! So… that chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but to my view it holds just as much importance to the story as the other, longer ones.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_At first Elijah didn't react, but when the sun shone onto the ring, making it sparkle even more, he seemed to really see it and his eyes widened in surprise. "Where….?" Elijah started, but I quickly interrupted him. "It fell from her hand when you lifted her up in the caves…" I answered silently, not daring to move my eyes off of him. _

_I had to admit that I was unsure of what would happen… how would he react? I was nearly losing hope, but he then took the finger in between his fingers and looked at it. "Thank you, Rebekah." He nearly whispered, looking up for only a short moment and in that instant I could see of course the sadness in his eyes, but there was also a tiny light back. A light that gave me a tiny, little hope that perhaps we hadn't completely lost Elijah. _

"_You want something to drink, E?" Kol asked silently after a while of heavy silence and pointed at the stock of alcohol we had in the cabinet, although Elijah wasn't looking at all. "Yes please, Kol." We all heard her voice. Turning to the source of the voice, convinced that it had to be a dream… There she was leaning against the doorframe of the living room with a smug smile. _

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

_*****Flashback*****_

"You saved him, miss Elena." I heard the voice from far away and I turned to it, still not able to see anything. "I guess so…" I answered, feeling the faint pain in my chest where my heart would be . _'Am I still alive?... No, I died… I'm sure of it… right? But why does this feel so real? Why am I hearing Cecily's voice?_' I asked myself and felt a weird sensation running through my body.

"What is happening to me?!" I asked slightly panicked, while I tried to fight whatever was running through me. "Your body is chancing, it is a natural process." Cecily told me with such a calm and loving voice, that I couldn't do anything else but trust her.

In that exact moment, she made me think of my mum… My mum used to talk to me like this when I was scared, she used to take on this voice when she was reassuring us. "Oh, okay… is it good or is it bad?" I asked, just as I felt an undeniable lust for warm blood and strangely I had also an immense desire of running. "Oh, it's definitely a good change… for now." She added like as a second thought and right then I felt a crushing pain in my back and my entire body started shaking uncontrollably.

Instantly I felt a warm and soft hand in my left hand and only seconds did I feel a much smaller, softer hand in my other hand. "Don't worry, my lady. We're here to help you." She said calmly and reassuringly and instantly I felt myself getting calmer, the pain slowly reducing from its original peak.

I don't know how long it took for the changes to finalize, I don't know how long I screamed out of pain, how long I cursed at it, but eventually it stopped and when I was able to open my eyes again, I saw Cecily and her little boy Michael right next to me.

"It is completed…" Cecily announced with happiness and gave me a long hug. "What now?" I asked once she had released me and one I was able to find my voice. "We wait… and once the time is right everything will be as it should." '_Okay… that's…. Sounds weird…'_

_*****End of flashback*****_

I woke up with a silent, nearly inaudible gasp in a soft bed, Elijah's bed. Almost instantly did I reach for the place where the stake would've been, only to grasp nothing but air. A bit confused I looked down and noticed the bloody hole in my shirt, but the skin underneath was perfectly healed. There was just a tiny little scar, which had (if you looked at it from a certain angle and with a lot of imagination) like a small, tiny heart.

'_Cecily…'_ I thought full of thankfulness and sat up straighter, listening to the sounds in the house. I could hear two people in the living room and two who were descending the stairs, walking further away from my, well Elijah's room.

After some seconds of thinking about what I should do, I got up quietly and took off my ruined and bloodied t-shirt, before throwing it into the bin next to Elijah's desk and walking silently over to his closet. Hoping that the residents wouldn't hear my movements, I pulled open the doors and grabbed the first shirt I could find.

Once I had buttoned the shirt closed, I nearly tiptoed to the door and slowly opened it to listen to the sounds coming from the living room. It was then that I heard Rebekah speak and to hear her voice filled me with happiness, because that meant that there was hope for the others to be alive as well. "I… Elijah, she… she lost something when you carried her away…" Rebekah spoke quietly and my curiosity made me run down the stairs at Vampire speed towards the living room.

I had to admit, that I was shocked to see all four siblings together in the room, all eyes fixed on the small object Rebekah was holding out to Elijah. _'My ring…'_ I thought with happiness and sadness and brushed away the tears, which were making their way down my cheek.

"Where….?" Elijah started, but got interrupted right away by Rebekah. "It fell from her hand when you lifted her up in the caves…" Rebekah answered silently, not daring to move her eyes off of him. I was sure that there was a faint smile on my face, as I watched the shock on everyone's face, expect Rebekah.

He then took the ring in between his fingers and looked at it. "Thank you, Rebekah." He nearly whispered, looking up for only a short moment, before looking back at my engagement ring with a troubled look.

More than ever I wanted to step forward, to take Elijah in my arms, to erase that sadness from his face, voice and mind… but something kept me behind that damned wall. Somehow I was frightened to move, I was actually not even sure if I could still move.

"You want something to drink, E?" Kol asked silently after a while of heavy silence and pointed at the stock of alcohol we had in the cabinet, although Elijah wasn't looking at all. And I realized that this was my chance to grasp, the perfect timing to make my presence known to the ones I came to look at as my family.

"Yes please, Kol." I answered and walked around the wall to lean against the doorframe with a smile, as I observed the entire Original family. The moment I said does words all eyes in the room turned to look at me with a shocked and at the same time happy expression.

I don't know how much time passed, between them staring at me and me staring at them, but suddenly Kol took a mini step forward. "How… how can you be alive?" Kol whispered with big eyes. He had been the first to come out of the shock I had placed them in. "Oh, there's a funny thing called resurrection! Happens every… two thousand years or so." I answered smirking, trying to lift the heavy move, before looking at each of them. _'I always wanted to use that phrase one time…'_

Of course my eyes settled on the frozen Elijah, he had the ring still in between his fingers, but his eyes were fixed on me and his mouth made a perfect imitation of an 'O'. Almost instantly I felt a small smile appear on my face, but I knew that it wasn't an entirely happy smile. I knew there was sadness in it, I knew there was worry as well, but most of all I was relieved to see him unharmed.

I was happy to be standing there, but I also had to admit that I was a bit… uncertain if my presence was still wished. I knew that for some it sounded crazy, but sometimes…you just get crazy thoughts when the people just stare at you and never say a word or anything else.

* * *

**Rebekah's P.O.V.**

After her eyes had settled on Elijah, almost instantly a soft smile appeared on her features. It wasn't a carefree smile, but rather one full of sadness and worry. It seemed as if she wasn't sure if she should or could come into the room, as if she was hesitating or as if she were afraid of us.

I hadn't always been a big, big fan of Elena, I had treated her like some other worthless carbon copy of the original doppelgänger, Tatia, but deep down I had found some things which I really liked about her.

Something I liked about her, was that she brought my brother back. She was able to bring back piece after piece from the old Elijah. That's why I was so happy to see her again, to know that she was alive somehow.

"I'm so sorry, Elena!" I suddenly burst out in a whisper and suddenly got this immense urge to hug her, so that's what I did. I ran straight up to her and hugged her quite tightly, hoping she would forgive me for all the stuff I had done to her. "It's okay, Bekah…" She answered and when I took a little step back, I noticed her smiling a warm smile at me.

For a moment there was a kind or awkward silence in the room, in which Elena constantly glanced at the still not moving for of Elijah over my shoulder. I was about to say something, but there was a loud clearing of throat, before Kol was right next to me, giving me weird looks.

"What?" I whispered annoyed, gave him an annoyed glance, but when Kol shot me another meaningful look it clicked in my head. _'Of course! Damn! Sometimes I'm really… argh, stupid, stupid me!'_ I told myself and awkwardly scratched my neck. "Oh, uhm… sure… we'll leave you to… say hello and all." I stuttered awkwardly, took hold of Kol's arm and nearly dragged him out of the room, followed by a Klaus who seemed all too happy to leave the room.

"Do you have an idea what we could do now?" I asked my brothers glancing back at the living room. Both shrugged their shoulders and I rolled my eyes in annoyance at their lack of an answer. "Well than guys… let's go to the Grill." I proposed, but was already nearly out the door. _'Sometimes I wonder if they really have brain cells…'_

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

To say that I was shocked when Rebekah hugged me was… a huge, HUGE understatement! When she ran towards me thoughts like _'Oh shit she's going to kill me!'_ or stuff like '_What the hell!?'_ crossed my mind, but I sure as hell hadn't expected her to hug me and to make apologies.

But none the less was I touched by that gesture, I knew that she was being sorry for the way she had treated me and for… killing me. I wanted to have a conversation with her about this subject, because I wasn't that innocent either… but it wasn't the right timing now. We had now plenty of time to speak with each other, but not now. Now my priority was to speak with Elijah… to get things straight again.

I waited for the four Originals to leave the house, to enter their car and to drive off, before I took several steps forward to stand right in front of Elijah. His eyes had followed my every movement, had never left mine, but he still hadn't made a noise or a move.

Once again with tears streaming down my face, I kneeled in front of him to be on eyelevel. With a loud sight I took his hands in mine, looked him straight in the eyes before giving each hand a soft, loving kiss. "You're… you're back." Elijah whispered with big eyes, with a look so intense that it was all consuming.

"Yes… I'm back." I whispered softly, searching his eyes for something, some emotions which could perhaps give me a hint on how he felt or of what he was thinking, but… nothing. His eyes were like a closed door, they weren't showing anything.

Before I could know what was happening, Elijah had pulled me into a passionate, needing kiss. He put everything he had in it and I could feel his tears on my cheeks, as I kissed him back with everything I could muster, with all the emotions I could bring up.

At first the kisses were fast, full of need, but they quickly grew more fervently, more intense, more passionate and I could feel Elijah guiding us slowly towards the stairs. "Promise me to never leave me again, Elena. I don't know if I can live without you." He stated, once he broke the kiss to look me dead serious in the eyes.

"I promise you this, Elijah. I won't leave you again, remember … It's always and forever." I said and kissed him, a small kiss, but one full of love, a kiss that held a promise. "I love you, Elena." Elijah nearly whispered, giving me another kiss that left me breathless. "I love you too, Elijah."

* * *

**So… this was a bit an emotional chapter (at least to my eyes) and I know it was short, but I promise that the next one will be longer. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please, please, please review to let me know what you thought of it! **** P.S. Oh and if you have any questions or so, you can send me PM's at any time! Oh… and from today on (but only for about three weeks) I won't be able to make weekly updates… sry **


	18. Chapter 18

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of their characters! All rights belong to their individual and rightful owners and I'm NOT part of them. AN: Thank you so much for your continuous support! Ok, so now I'll stop bothering you and let you start reading this chapter **** Hope you'll enjoy and please review to let me know what you thought! P.S. I'm so sorry for the long absence! I promise that from now on the breaks between the chapters won't be that long! **

* * *

*_Last chapter*_

_Before I could know what was happening, Elijah had pulled me into a passionate, needing kiss. He put everything he had in it and I could feel his tears on my cheeks, as I kissed him back with everything I could muster, with all the emotions I could bring up. _

_At first the kisses were fast, full of need, but they quickly grew more fervently, more intense, more passionate and I could feel Elijah guiding us slowly towards the stairs. "Promise me to never leave me again, Elena. I don't know if I can live without you." He stated, once he broke the kiss to look me dead serious in the eyes. _

"_I promise you this, Elijah. I won't leave you again, remember … It's always and forever." I said and kissed him, a small kiss, but one full of love, a kiss that held a promise. "I love you, Elena." Elijah nearly whispered, giving me another kiss that left me breathless. "I love you too, Elijah." _

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

**Rebekah's P.O.V.**

"Do you know what she meant with resurrection?" Kol asked me surely for the hundredth time. "NO! I don't!" I snapped and finished my glass in one single gulp. "Both of you stop." Klaus said calmly, but there was a this command in his voice, normally I would've ignore it or even snapped at him for commanding us, but tonight I was actually happy that he said something. "We can ask these questions Elena herself." Klaus explained and took a sip from his drink. _'He's right… but I'd like to know it now and not just in some hours or so…'_

"But I want to know now…" Kol whined, making me chuckle lightly. "Of course you do, you're like a three year old." I teased Kol and instantly received a glare from him and a warning look from Klaus. "Enough of it! " Klaus spoke once again, now with anger evident in his voice.

"Okay, okay… You know you're really not fun this way." I said towards Klaus, knowing damn well that he was at least a little bit amused. He had never been a good liar or I was simply good in detecting his lies. "What do you think they're doing?" Kol suddenly asked, seeming really clueless and Klaus and I exchanged looks before we burst out laughing. _'Oh brother…'_

"What? Is it forbidden to ask?!" He wondered angrily, causing Klaus and I only to laugh some more. "Oh, Kol. Sometimes I can't believe that you're over thousand years old…" Klaus said still laughing and I agreed right away. "Oh… OH! Burgh! Now I've got an image stuck in my head!" He complained and emptied his glass in less than a second.

"Why do you also project that image?" I demanded still laughing. "You know I can't help it, Bekah! I've always been that way!" He defended himself. "Yeah we know, Kol…" I answered for both Klaus and myself.

I was about to ask something else, when then entire gang entered the Grill. Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan and to my not so big surprise even Katherine. "Look at that. The Originals are having a private party!" Damon nearly spat out and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at his stupidity. _'I should've erased his entire knowledge of us Originals… not just the fact that he wanted to get Elena away from Elijah, that there was still a way to kill us and all the things which happened in the cave.'_ I thought angrily, my glass slightly shaking.

"If this isn't the small Mystic 'gang'. What an intense pleasure to see you all together… oh and the ever so charming Katerina." Klaus spat out with sarcasm dripping. Katherine, at the mention of her name, had the decency of looking frightened, but she lifted her chin in a defying manner, exactly the way Elena always did. '_Must be something genetic…' _

"What do you want here?" Damon hissed angrily, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "A drink, just like you Salvatore." Kol answered annoyed, turning on his stool to look at the annoying gang. "I meant in this town." Damon nearly spat out and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. _'All these questions will bring me a damn headache…'_

"Oh, don't worry Salvatore, we'll soon leave this shit hole you call a town." Klaus answered with absolute calm and turned his back towards them, before resuming his earlier doings, namely drinking. Damon let out and annoyed sight and I could see that he wanted to say or do something, but his brother quickly pulled him to a booth in a darker corner of the bar. _'At least one of them has still a little bit of his brains…' _

"We'll have to talk about that, Klaus." I told once I had turned around and gave the bartender a sign to give us the bill. "You don't want to leave this town?" He asked confused looking over Kol, to give me a questioning look. "Of course I want to… but I think we should talk with everyone first. Besides weren't you the one who made us come in this 'town'?" I asked him, crossing my arms before his chest and turned on my stool to look at him, Kol did the exact same thing. "You're right…" Klaus sighted. _'OH! Wonder! Klaus said I was right… must be Christmas'_

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"You know it's rude to stare, Elena…" Elijah mumbled into his pillow, before turning his head only a little bit so he could open his eyes and glance at me. "I was not staring!" I defended myself and softly pushed the hair out of Elijah's face. "Darling, you've been looking at me for the past three or four minutes….that IS staring." Elijah chuckled and turned some more, now completely facing me.

"No… I w-" "WE'RE BACK!" We both heard Rebekah shout from downstairs and chuckled simultaneously. "I guess that means we have to get up…" I mumbled sadly and stretched myself before trying to get up. Trying, because Elijah put his arm around my waist and started pulling me back towards him. "What are you doing?" I laughed once I was back down, smiling at Elijah who was now looking down at me.

"Let's ignore them, shall we? They can wait…" Elijah whispered seductively and kissed me before kissing a trail down the side of my neck. "As much as I want to continue this Elijah, I already hear Rebekah sneaking up the stairs and I really, really don't want to be found in this position." I said and gave him a soft kiss, before using his moment of shock to get away from his strong grip and to dress once again.

"How can you know that, Elena?" Elijah asked slightly shocked and sat up in bed, turning towards me. "What do you mean?" I asked truly curious, once I had pulled one of Elijah's shirts over my head. "You can hear Rebekah sneak up from downstairs… not even I have such good hearing. I can hear her now that she's already half up the stairs… how did you do that?" Elijah asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't know… I just heard it without even really listening." I said shrugging my shoulders, but on the inside I was curious about it and I had to admit that I was really wondering if it had something to do with these 'changes' Cecily talked of.

Elijah seemed not convinced by my answer, but quickly threw the covers to the side and was dressed in the matter of some seconds, just before Rebekah burst through the doors. "Are you two now coming downstairs? We seriously need to talk." Rebekah said, gave me a smirk and rushed out of the room once again. "And you couldn't have called from downstairs?!" Elijah shouted after her, but the big grin on his face was treacherous.

Laughing, I shook my head in amusement, put my arm around his waist and softly guided him towards the stairs. "Come on old man… Let's go downstairs." I said amused and heard snickers coming from the living room. "Old man you say?" Elijah asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes, before he lifted me in his arms and sped me to the living room. "An old man could never do that." He whispered to me alone and pressed a soft kiss on my temple before letting me down.

"Are you finish with your PDA? Because I would like it very much if I could keep my food down." Kol said from the alcohol cabinet and I couldn't help it but to stick out my tongue at him, causing now Elijah to snicker behind me.

"Yeah, we're finished…. So why did we have to come down?" I asked sitting down on the couch. "To talk, I think it's evident that we have a lot to talk about, a lot concerning you." Klaus said and took a seat in the armchair in front of me. "Of course…" I answered, coming slightly down from my carefree moment.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked once everyone was seated and folded my hands. "How come you're alive when we all saw you die?" Kol asked with a slight accusing tone, but something told me that he was just annoyed that he didn't know the answer by now.

"That is a long story, but seeing that we've got time… It has a lot to do with Klaus, Cecily and Michael." I answered, thinking back at Cecily and Michael. "With me?" Klaus asked confused, but I could see that his curiosity was sparked. "Yes… remember the night I ran into you with the 'improvised' wooden stake in my chest?" I asked and of course noticed that Elijah had instantly stiffened.

"Of course I do, it took me a lot of blood to get you back to consciousness." Klaus answered confused, but noticed that it seemed to dawn on him. "With your blood in my system, I was like part of the 'family' or at least like part of your bloodline. That's why the stake killed me… but Cecily and Michael brought me back." I tried explaining.

"Okay, that makes a little sense the thing with the blood and all. But how could… Cecily and Michael bring you back? They're dead." Kol pointed out, glancing swiftly at Klaus when he mentioned Cecily and Michael, but then turned back towards me. "You are absolutely right, Kol. I don't know the entire story either… I just know that the instant I closed my eyes and… died, that I woke up to someone, Cecily, calling my name." I started and took a quick moment to recollect my thoughts, without starting to cry at the images I had still in my head.

"She said that I had saved 'his life'. I was sure that she was talking about you, Klaus, but one part of me was sure that she was also talking about Michael…. Anyway, when I woke up I was in a lot of pain and when I asked her what was happening, she told me that my body was changing and that it was a good change. And after the change was completed she just told me to wait..."

* * *

****Flashback****

"It is completed…" Cecily announced with happiness and gave me a long hug. "What now?" I asked once she had released me and one I was able to find my voice. "We wait… and once the time is right everything will be as it should."

I don't know how long we spent in silence, waiting for something, but suddenly I was sure that I was able to hear faint whispers. "What are these whispers?" I asked Cecily. "The souls all around us… souls from the dead and the living. Try to listen closely, my lady." Cecily answered and I did as she told me.

'_**Elena… my little princess, you've grown so much!'**_ I believed to hear my father's voice and turned towards Cecily with a shocked look. She made a gesture to say 'go on, listen', so that's what I did. _**'Elena my beautiful little girl… We miss you so much**_' I heard my mother's voice and now I was really unable to keep my tears to myself.

It was then that I felt my hand being squeezed and when I looked down, I could see that Michael was squeezing it. "You saved my father, my lady… It is our duty to safe you now." Michael said with the voice of a five year old, but his eyes held the knowledge of the thousand years he had 'lived'.

**** End of Flashback****

* * *

A faint shaking brought me out of my thoughts and for a moment I was sure I would find Michael still next to me, but it was Elijah who was shaking me softly. "Oh.. sorry, I got a little caught up in my thoughts." I said apologizing and gave them all a reassuring smile, after noticing their worried looks.

"Uhm.. where was I?" I asked no one in general. "How you were able to come back." Rebekah answered with a small smile and I gave her a thankful nod. "Ah, right… Well… Turns out Michael and his mother, Cecily, had the feeling that because I saved Klaus and was able to reunite them, that they got the feeling that it was their duty to 'safe' me." I explained , just as I remembered my mother's and father's voice.

"What do you mean by reunite?" Klaus asked only moments later and I had to admit that I hoped it would be the last question, because I was getting really hungry. "You see apparently there are like two different… realms for the dead." I answered and got up from the couch, feeling the need to move around.

"I can't tell you how they work or so, but what I know is that there is a fine, invisible barrier between these two realms. One side, the side I was on, could see the other one but was not able to talk or to interact in any way with the other one." I continued explaining and stopped my walking only for about a second to look at them, before I continued.

"The first time I was in this realm, Cecily made me promise to help her get her son to her side, because he was stuck on the other one. The second time I was there, after I died, Michael was already at her side and yeah…" I finished, not knowing what I could say more.

"Is that why you refused to stay at my side, that you absolutely wanted to go back to Mike even thought he had nearly killed you?" Elijah asked with sadness in his voice and I nodded sadly. "Yes… She made me promise and I thought that this was the only way to help her, I didn't think there would be another solution." I admitted, looking pointedly over at Elijah. I wanted him to realize that I did it, because I saw it as a last option and not as a way of hurting him.

After what seemed to be half an eternity of silence, Klaus cleared his throat and instantly all eyes were on him. "Good, now that we have this subject closed… I think we can move on to the next one." Klaus suggested, but Elijah interrupted him. "No, I think we had enough for one night… We can finished this tomorrow morning, but I think we all need some rest." Elijah stated and looked at each of his siblings and me.

"I have to agree with Elijah, Klaus… We all need some rest, besides I'm hungry." Kol said and I nodded in approval. "He's got a point there." I joined in. "Same here." Rebekah simply stated and stood up as well. "Okay, fine. But we will continue this discussion tomorrow morning." Klaus said sternly. "That's fine with us." Elijah answered for all of us and walked over to the cabinet to get himself a drink.

****Later that same night****

"Thank you…" Kol half whispered over his glass of blood. "I'm sorry?" I asked quietly, after I had swallowed the sip of blood I had taken. "Thank you for… saving my brother." Kol said a bit louder, now looking me in the eyes.

"It's okay… you don't need to thank me." I answered honestly and continued to drink my cup of blood. Apart from the occasional words we would exchange it was nearly completely silent in the house. All the other residents had already gone to bed or went out to hunt, namely Klaus went out to hunt or something else.

"No, I really think I need to thank you… After everything Klaus and … my family have done to you. We really should thank you for saving our lives." Kol said and put down his empty glass. "Kol… Don't thank me… I did it for Elijah, for all of you, but mostly I did it for Cecily and Michael." I told him honestly, feeling uncomfortable that he was thanking me, because there had been a very long period where my only goal was to kill them.

"You can tell me whatever you want, Elena… but for me it will always stay the same. You saved my brother's live, even though he hurt you more than anyone else on this entire planet. So you better accept the fact, because I'll rub it into your face every chance I'll get." Kol smirked and I couldn't help but to laugh at what he just said.

Kol was nearly out of the kitchen, when he turned back around and walked up to me, before giving me a quick hug. "Goodnight, sister." He said softly and before I really had a chance to realize what just happened, what he called me, he was already closing the door of his room on the upper floor.

Once I had finished my cup of blood and cleaned it, as well as Kol's glass, I quietly made my way upstairs as not to wake up anyone. Being even more carful I opened the door to Elijah's bedroom and closed it softly behind me.

I was about to say something to Elijah, but a soft snore made me stop and smile. _'He must've waited for me but fell asleep while doing so…'_ I thought softly and tiptoed over to his side. He had been reading when he fell asleep, his book was half on his chest, half still in his hand.

Softly I leaned over him and tried to take the book out of his strong grip without waking him in the process. I had the book nearly out of his grasp, when he started moving. _'Oh… I better be more careful…'_ I thought again, hoping he would fall back asleep and was relieved when he only turned and even released the book. '_He's too cute when he's asleep… he looks so sweet and carefree…'_

After putting it on the nightstand I turned off the lamp and went to take a shower. I had to admit hat with everything which had happened today, I was in a desperate need of one. My hair was all messy and dirty, my clothes were all dirty and most of all… I felt dirty. I wanted to wash off today's events, but also all the other events of the past week.

About half an hour later, I was all clean and dressed for bed. Amazingly Elijah hadn't woken up with all the noise I had made and didn't even wake up when I slipped into the bed next to him. I had just settled next to him, had just closed my eyes, was already halfway asleep, when I heard him mumble something that reminded me a lot of "You stared again, Elena."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it and please review to let me know what you thought of this chapter **** P.S. If you have any wishes or questions concerning the story you can send me a PM whenever you want to; and I'm again… really, really, really sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter! **


	19. Chapter 19

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of their characters! All rights belong to their individual and rightful owners and I'm NOT part of them. AN: So... Dear followers this is the last chapter! I have to admit that it's incredibly hard for me to believe that 1. I've come this far with this story and 2. That so many people actually liked this Story. So... I can already say that there will be a Sequel (a little one) and that it will soon be up. P. you so much for your continuous support! Hope you'll like this chapter and please review to let me know what you thought! :)**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_Softly I leaned over him and tried to take the book out of his strong grip without waking him in the process. I had the book nearly out of his grasp, when he started moving. 'Oh… I better be more careful…' I thought again, hoping he would fall back asleep and was relieved when he only turned and even released the book. 'He's too cute when he's asleep… he looks so sweet and carefree…'_

_After putting it on the nightstand I turned off the lamp and went to take a shower. I had to admit hat with everything which had happened today, I was in a desperate need of one. My hair was all messy and dirty, my clothes were all dirty and most of all… I felt dirty. I wanted to wash off the today's events. _

_About half an hour later, I was all clean and dressed for bed. Amazingly Elijah hadn't woken up with all the noise I had made and didn't even wake up when I slipped into the bed next to him. I had just settled next to him, had just closed my eyes, was already halfway asleep, when I heard him mumble something that reminded me a lot of "You stared again, Elena." _

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

Despite the comfortable bed, the silence and the more than pleasant company, I couldn't really get any sleep and after some hours of keeping still and thinking I gave up. There was no point in turning around and around in bed when I could as well do something. While getting up I made sure to not wake Elijah, he deserved to have a goodnights sleep and he just seemed so… peaceful. With everything that had happened, with all the suffering I caused him, I wanted to at least give him the peace of sleep.

'_But there's one problem… I have absolutely nothing to wear and I can't just continue borrowing Elijah's clothes… Besides I can't just steal some of Rebekah, at least not while she's still asleep...'_ I thought, while I scratched my arm and looked around the room for something I could wear.

'_Guess I'll just have to take Elijah's short as pants and an undershirt as a normal t-shirt… Maybe Rebekah would accompany me to a mall and we could perhaps even bond over shopping…'_ I thought while I dressed into Elijah's clothes and fixed my hair into a high ponytail.

Closing the bedroom door softly behind me, I suddenly got a random thought. _'I wonder if they eat in the morning…'_ Chuckling lightly at that thought I just continued my way downstairs and was about to walk towards the kitchen when I noticed light coming from the living room.

'_I thought I was the only one awake…'_ I wondered while I took some steps towards the living room, only to find Klaus sitting on an armchair in front of a small fire, completely lost in his thoughts. Not wanting to disturb him, I was about to turn around but exactly in this moment Klaus looked up. "I'm sorry… I didn't want to spy. I just wanted to grab something to drink and saw the light…" I mumbled a bit sheepish and looked around a bit uncomfortably.

"Oh no, it's fine… I couldn't sleep so I came down here to think a little." Klaus admitted and I gave him an understanding look. Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I stood a bit straighter. "Do you mind if I join you?" I asked him and Klaus shook his head.

"Thanks, I'll be right back!" I said with a small smile and sped out of the living room, not before noticing Klaus's confused look. I decided to ignore it and continued my way to the kitchen, where I heated up to mugs of blood and sped back into the living room.

"Here, I hope it is warm enough." I told him, while handing the mug and he accepted it with a thankful smile. Once I had given him his mug I went to sit on the comfortable couch and pulled my legs up, while looking into the fire. _'Who would've thought that I would actually be once in my life thankful towards Klaus?... He gave me his blood not to cause pain to his brother and while doing so he saved my life…'_

"You couldn't sleep either?" Klaus asked suddenly, after we spend quite some time in complete silence. "No… I just couldn't relax enough to close my eyes. It's like I have an overdose of energy… I feel so restless like I never have before, well not since my childhood when I emptied an entire bag full of candies and got a sugar rush." I admitted and looked over at Klaus who suddenly seemed to be very, very interested. "Why do you seem so interested?" I wondered out loud, after taking a sip from the mug. Truth be told that glint in his eyes made me rather suspicious and I didn't really like it.

"It's… Just in some days there will be a full moon and I always have troubles to find rest during this period of time. Of course that is because of the wolf in me…" Klaus told me over his own mug, his eyes never leaving mine as if he was trying to detect something in them and I had to… admit that my interested got quite sparked. "Are you suggesting that I might be a hybrid?" I asked him only thinking for a second that this idea was rubbish, but… the more I thought about it, the more it answered some questions.

"I… I'd say there is a possibility. What do you think?" He asked me right back, folding his hands. "Sounds… weird, but it might be…plausible. That's one thing we, Elijah and I, wanted to talk about in the morning. We realized that I had a more developed hearing… and I have to admit that I feel much stronger than I ever did before, before I died for the second time I mean." I confessed to him, putting the empty mug on the side table. "Interesting… very interesting…" Klaus murmured with his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

'_I could be a hybrid?... But… I thought that Klaus's blood and mine … DAMIT! All the 'ingredients' were actually there I think… Okay, I wasn't a werewolf before…. But what if Klaus's blood, combined with my blood plus whatever Cecily did made me into a hybrid?' _

"But how can we really be sure if I am a hybrid, Klaus?" I asked with a shaky voice, but no one could blame me for that. After all I just died, got resurrected and learn that I might be a hybrid. Plus god only knows what kind of hybrid I would be since I wasn't born with the werewolf gene, I was born as doppelgänger also a kind of supernatural species as I have come to learn. And what would come next? _'Top of the iceberg would be if I learn that I'm now sired to Klaus…'_ "I'm afraid there's only one possibility, Elena. When the next full moon arrives we'll be sure." Klaus said with a heavy sigh, taking a big gulp from his mug.

"What was he like?" Klaus asked after some long minutes spent in complete silence once again. It was evident that he was asking about Michael, even a complete idiot would've known it. "From what I heard and saw he seemed like a sunny boy. Always a smile gracing his face, he was sweet… Of course these are just impressions, because I didn't really get any chance to talk with him…" I answered and smiled at the image I had of this little boy.

* * *

**** Hours later ****

"Do you think Rebekah will agree to go shopping with me?" I asked Klaus, while I flipped a pancake and quickly glance over at Klaus who was pressing out the oranges to make fresh juice for breakfast. _'Never thought I would be making once in my life breakfast with and for Klaus…'_ "I hope that wasn't a question, Elena…" Klaus laughed only looking up from his task for a short moment.

"Why?" I asked truly curious and put the pancake on the plate, before I started making another one. "Rebekah is an absolute shopping addict… She'd do anything to go shopping, no matter with whom… She even tried to make Elijah go shopping with her once." Klaus laughed and just the image of that brought me a fit of laughter.

"Are you serious?" I asked in between laughter and had to hold myself on the counter for support. "Dead serious." Klaus laughed and when we both saw Elijah entering the kitchen, we laughed even harder. "Is… What's going on here?" Elijah asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrow, before walking over to me and giving me a soft kiss.

"Not much, brother… I was just telling our dear Elena, how Rebekah once tried to bring you to go shopping with her." Klaus said in between some laughter and handed Elijah a glass of fresh orange juice. Elijah, clearly amused, shook his head and accepted the glass Klaus was handing him with a small nod.

"You really had to bring up that story?" Elijah asked annoyed. "Yep, especially after Elena asked me if Rebekah would go shopping with her." Klaus commented. "Why would you want to go shopping with my sister?" Elijah suddenly asked confused and stole a pancake from the plate. "Hey! I made them for breakfast, for all of us. Not just for you!" I pointed out to him, with a glare.

"Okay… sorry!" Elijah laughed, but put up his hands in a surrending manner. "So, what about this shopping thing?" He asked once again. "I've got nothing to wear and I can't just simply walk all the time in your clothes." I gestured at the clothes I was wearing and when I looked up I could see a smirk gracing his features. "Oh, I would not have a problem with that…" He said with a wink and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"But I would." I answered seriously and instantly got pulled into Elijah, getting a tender kiss from him. There was a loud clearing of throat and I turned to look at Klaus with a slightly embarrassed look. "Don't you have a room or something?" Klaus asked annoyed. "You know… actually we do have one and that sounds like an excellent suggestion!" Elijah teased with that handsome smile of his. _'Men… They're all the same…'_ I thought amused as I looked between the two brothers.

"What did I miss?" Came Kol's cheerful voice from around the corner and in the next instant I got pulled into a short hug. "Good morning, sister." He laughed at my shocked expression and took a stool at the bar before taking a generous amount of pancakes on his plate. "These pancakes are meant for everyone. So all of you, hands off that plate until Rebekah is here! Understood?!" I threatened and pointed with a spatula at all of them. Astonished by my sudden burst of anger, they all looked at me with huge eyes.

"What now?" I growled angrily, the spatula still pointed at them. "Your eyes… they… "Kol started, but Elijah bet him to it. "They changed to a golden color…" He finished in a whisper, just as Rebekah descended the stairs. "What's this group meeting so early in the morning?" Rebekah asked sounding extremely annoyed and let herself fall on the only empty barstool. Just as rapidly as my anger had risen it vanished again and I turned smiling towards Rebekah. "We actually wanted to have a nice breakfast, but your brothers have not yet learned the significance of 'sharing'… and if that wasn't enough… I think I'm a hybrid."

"You're a WHAT?!" Rebekah screeched, her mouth wide open. "A hybrid." I answered calmly, sitting on the counter since all the chairs were occupied. "But we can't be totally sure until the next full moon…" I continued, feeling extremely uncomfortable under the heavy gazes of the entire Original family. "But how?" Rebekah asked confused and before I had the chance to answer, Klaus thankfully did for me. "We think it's possible that the blood I gave Elena before she got stabbed, somehow linked her to me… that's why she could get killed by Mike." Klaus said somberly and stopped for a second. "Apparently Cecily and Michael saw it as their duty to safe Elena since she saved me and Michael. Cecily told Elena that she was going through changes and that this was the only way to bring her back."

"But you weren't a werewolf before!" Rebekah protested. "I know… but I think since my blood is the key to make hybrids, that perhaps it just needed a bit of Klaus's blood and the mix would've made me a hybrid. Besides I don't know what Cecily did… But I don't really care either because the important thing is that I'm back and I'm extremely thankful. So I don't care if I am some kind of weirdo hybrid, or some kind of weirdo vampire with some extras. I'm just happy that I'm still alive and that… I can be with Elijah now." I finished and made sure that I looked into all of their eyes at least once and settled my eyes on Elijah at the end.

"Uhm… can we perhaps now eat breakfast? I'm hungry…" Kol interjected and I couldn't help but laugh. It was such an innocent question and yet it was able to break the heavy tension in the air. "Sure, that's what breakfast is here for!" I chuckled and took some pancakes on my plate. "With all the news we just got you only think about food?" Rebekah asked in a scolding manner. "Hey, I had nothing to eat for a while! Besides it doesn't change much if Elena is now a hybrid or not. She still is Elena, so why should I care if she's a vampire or a hybrid?" Kol asked right back and I was more than ever proud to be able to witness such a moment between this family.

****Later****

"Here… with everything that happened, I completely forgot to give this back to you. If you still want it of course…" Elijah said quietly and in his outstretched hand was the ring he gave me not long ago. "Why… why would you think that I don't want it anymore?" I asked it, while placing it back on the finger it belonged to. "I…" "Elijah, I gave you my word and normally when I give someone my word I keep it. I want to marry you more than ever! Never doubt that." I told him and tried to bring all the emotions I felt for him in my eyes, I wanted to show him that I was not letting him down, that I wanted this. "It's always and forever now… and I really plan to stick around for all eternity Mr. Mikaelson. So you better get used to it." I said trying to lift the mood and gave him a small kiss. "Well I'm happy to hear that Miss Gilbert, I wouldn't want it any other way." Elijah answered, his beautiful smile back and gave me a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

**Sooo….. That was the last chapter! I hope you weren't too disappointed by it all, especially by the shortness and the rather abrupt ending. There is one reason why I made it like this, because I plan to write one (only one!) sequel, which should be up soon. I would like to thank all of you for all this amazing support and everything else! I would've never made it so far without your continuous support and your critics! (It's sometimes hard to accept them, but I know that they're very important and that they can help improve the story.) **** Again, thank you sooooo much for reading this story I actually first started out of boredom and please (please) leave me a review to I'll know what you thought of it! **


	20. The End

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of their characters! All rights belong to their individual and rightful owners and I'm NOT part of them. AN: Thank you so much for your continuous support! So this is the promised sequel! It is (unfortunately) the last, very last chapter to this story. I hope you'll like it and please (for the last time) leave me a review to let me know what you thought of it! **** P.S. Special thanks go to ****lapislazuli101**** and ****DreaminOfLove22**** who have reviewed nearly every single chapter. Of course I want to thank many others too like ****lilredwolf82**** or ****WhatWhat123****, but to thank every single one of you guys would take simply too long!**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_Here… with everything that happened, I completely forgot to give this back to you. If you still want it of course…" Elijah said quietly and in his outstretched hand was the ring he gave me not long ago. "Why… why would you think that I don't want it anymore?" I asked it, while placing it back on the finger it belonged to. "I…" "Elijah, I gave you my word and normally when I give someone my word I keep it. I want to marry you more than ever! Never doubt that." I told him and tried to bring all the emotions I felt for him in my eyes, I wanted to show him that I was not letting him down, that I wanted this. "It's always and forever now… and I really plan to stick around for all eternity Mr. Mikaelson. So you better get used to it." I said trying to lift the mood and gave him a small kiss. "Well I'm happy to hear that Miss Gilbert, I wouldn't want it any other way." Elijah answered, his beautiful smile back and gave me a long, passionate kiss. _

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"Do you think he'll like it?" I asked Rebekah probably for the hundredth time since putting the dress on. "Elena, you're beautiful, you're breathtaking! Elijah likes, no, LOVES everything you were. You could walk out there naked and he would kiss your feet." Rebekah laughed and fixed the trail of my dress. I rolled my eyes at Rebekah, which she caught in the mirror, but couldn't help the small smile. "But what if he changed his mind?" I asked and fully turned towards her, needing the reassurance of my best friend and sister.

"Elijah and second thoughts about you? Never." Rebekah reassured me and gave me a big hug, before handing me a tissue to brush away my tears. "Thanks, Bekah… For everything." "Enough of that now, they're sure all waiting and I can't stand Kol pacing in front of this door. I swear if I have to listen one more minute I'm going to break his legs." Rebekah laughed and opened the door to reveal the pacing Kol, clad in tux specially tailored for today.

Upon opening the door, Kol stopped pacing around and stopped with his mouth hanging wide open. Smiling I made a little twirl. "What do you think?" I asked with a big smile, all worries from before evaporated. "Wow… you look stunning." Kol smiled and extended his arm. "Are you ready?" He asked and I nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." I answered, before taking his offered arm.

* * *

**Elijah's P.O.V.**

"Elijah, please stop moving or I swear I'll hurt you." Klaus growled angrily, while he balanced his tumbler on his knee. "I can't help it… What if she has second thoughts?" I wondered out loud and let myself fall on the armchair next to him. At my admittance Klaus scoffed loudly and took a large sip from his drink. "Oh please, that's ridiculous." Klaus said with a faint smirk plastered on his face.

"Why would that be ridiculous? I mean… I asked her pretty soon, don't you think I asked her to soon?" I questioned my brother, wondering if Elena and I hadn't made this decision to soon. She told me that she wasn't regretting anything, that she wasn't regretting accepting my proposal… but now, now that the day had come I feared that it was too much for her. "Elijah, please. Are you having second thoughts?" He asked me calmly and instantly I shook my head. "Of course not, Klaus. How could I regret anything? The only thing I could regret is letting things go so far with… you know." I answered, staring intently at Klaus.

It had become like a silent rule in the family. No one spoke about Mike or even named him by his name. Not that we were afraid of his name or the mere thought of him, but for the sake of everyone, especially Klaus, we decided to keep it that way.

"See, if I know Elena well enough and I think I do, then I can safely say that she won't have second thoughts about marrying you, Elijah." Klaus smiled and from the look in his eyes I was sure that he was thinking about their weekend getaway two months ago. _'Can't believe they went on a sort of vacation together… Her and Kol I would've understood since their like 'besties' and never leaving each other's side, but Klaus? Guess I'll never get their relationship…' _

"But she's late… and she's never late." I countered back, looking for the hundredth time at my watch, Elena had given to me last Christmas. The watch was not extremely precious in its true value, but for me this watch was more valuable than all the diamonds in the world. It held a simple inscription on its back, the words which meant the world to us 'Always & Forever'.

"Elijah, she's with Rebekah… and I don't need to remind you that Rebekah is always late. Besides isn't it costume for the bride to be a little late?" Klaus countered back, clearly trying to lift the mood. "Yeah I guess so…" I answered, just as there was a soft knock on the door.

Opening the door I was surprised to see Rebekah. "Did something happen? Is Elena all right?" I asked right away and looked down the corridor not seeing anyone. "Elijah, relax. Everything's alright, Elena is all fine… well apart from her nerves. And thanks for your concern for me…" She replayed with spite, but a big grin was plastered on her face. "Then why are you here?" I asked her confused . "Elena is soon ready, I just came to announce that and that you can already move to the front." She said with a big grin and turned around, walking down the hall.

"You hear the lady Elijah, ready for your big day?" Klaus asked with a big grin, patting me on the shoulder while coming to stand next to me. "As ready as I'll ever be." I smiled and took a big breath before following my brother out of the room and into the main church.

The church itself was a rather small and old one. Elena and I had discovered it on our travels through Italy and instantly Elena had fallen in love with it. At that time it was in a rather poor state, the windows were half broken, the walls were unstable and the roof was slowly coming down. The nature had started taking over the church for a long while and the path which led to the small church, actually more like a chapel, was nearly unrecognizable. But Elena didn't seem to care about its poor state, in fact it seemed more like a boost to her.

She had started right the next day to inform herself about the ownership of the church and the lands surrounding it. After weeks of painful and complicated searching, Elena finally found the true owner. It was a rather old and sick man and he knew that he didn't have much time left. The man was more than willing to get the 'burden', how he called it, off his chest. He wanted to give it to Elena for free, but Elena insisted on paying him a reasonable amount and on promising him that she would renovate the church.

Now this same little church was shining in a new light. Elena, with the help of Klaus, had made sure to keep the same atmosphere. Klaus had restored most of the paintings himself, while Elena had taken it upon her to direct all the workmen and to plant new, regional plants all over the lands. While repairing some culverts directly under the altar, they discovered rests of an ancient roman mansion. As it turned out, the entire church was built on the ruins of a roman mansion.

Discovers of such a kind were not a rare occurrence at all in this region, but Elena didn't care and continued exploring her discovery. Of course I encouraged her and every evening I got the immense pleasure of seeing her radiating, telling me all about her new discoveries and seeing her getting along with my brother, as well as my friends, archeologists specialized in that period of time.

That's why I was all the more proud to be standing here in this church, in front of the beautifully renovated altar and the few friends we had invited, waiting for Elena to walk down the aisle. And the moment she did, the world seemed to stop turning around me. I had only eyes and ears for Elena, the beautiful goddess, clad in a beautiful and elegant white dress, who was walking down the aisle on the arm of my younger brother. Her beautiful, silky hair was pulled into an elegant bun, showing her big, chocolate doe eyes who held mine with every step she took.

I faintly noticed Klaus whisper "You're so smitten", but I blocked him out for now and concentrated on Elena. Kol stopped Elena just at the base of the three small steps and pulled her into a tight hug. I could see him whisper something into her ear, but even for me it was too silent to hear. Elena quickly brushed away a single tear, before giving Kol a soft smile and turning towards me with that loving smile of hers.

I extended my hand for her to take it and Elena gave it a soft squeeze before coming up the few steps towards me. She kept my hand in her soft, but firm grip and smiled at the priest in front of us, who was no one else but the former owner of the church and its lands. "Are you both ready?" He asked us silently, looking at each of us. "Yes" Elena and I answered simultaneously, sharing a long glance.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

The moment I stepped into the main part of the church my eyes landed on Elijah, who was standing all dressed up in his tux in front of the altar. Almost instantly his eyes landed on me and I gave him a slightly nervous smile, before Kol softly pulled at my arm signalizing that it was time for us to start walking.

More than ever was I thankful for Kol's support since I wasn't sure if I could still walk all by myself. Kol had rapidly become my best friend after the morning I announced that I was indeed a hybrid. In fact from there on all my relations with the Originals had become stronger and after my first full moon we had become nearly inseparable, often to Elijah's big dismay since I was often occupied with one of his siblings.

That's why he was more than a little annoyed when about two months ago I went away on a short trip with Klaus. Little did Elijah know that this short trip was in fact a 'business' trip, to get his wedding present I had found with the help of Klaus. It was an ancient book one of the first ever printed in the history of mankind. I knew that Elijah had searched for this book for many years and that he had offered at many occasions large sums for it, but that the owner always refused to let it go. Until that very weekend two months ago.

"Promise me to take care of him, little sister and don't worry, if he's not treating you right he'll have three very angry Originals on his back." Kol whispered to me and I couldn't help the tear which made its way down my cheek. They were few and really direct words, but they meant more to me than an entire speech could've.

I gave Kol a small smile, knowing that he could easily read anything he needed out of it and turned around to face Elijah, the man I wanted to spend the rest of my existence with. As soon as I looked at him, he extended his hand to help me up the stairs and I accepted it with a thankful smile, giving it a soft squeeze.

I kept Elijah's hand in mine for support and because I simply wanted to feel near to him, while I looked at the priest who was to thank that we could stand together in front of the altar in this church. All he had wanted, was to get the church away to someone who was 'worth it' and who didn't have 'bad intensions' with it. When I gave him the money he flat out refused, but he agreed to accept it if I would donate the money to one of his charities.

"Are you both ready?" He asked us silently, looking first at Elijah than at me. Elijah and I exchanged a long glance and simultaneously answered "Yes".

* * *

**So… What did you think of this last chapter? I know it was pretty short, but I felt that it would only degrade the story if I would drag out the ending. So I hope you weren't too disappointed by it all and that you liked the ending. **** P.S. Thank you all so much for reviewing my story so far and for your support! I can't believe how far I got with this story and I have to admit that I am rather sad that this story has now come to an end. But please review and let me know what you thought ;) **


End file.
